


Now You See Me

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Jonerys focused, Light Bondage, Not for Ygritte fans, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Dany has just moved into a new apartment which happens to have a crack in the shared wall between her and her next-door neighbor, Jon Snow.  One night, she gets more than she bargained for when she decides to take a peek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Jonerys Valentine's Week on Tumblr.  
> Prompts: ~ Dom!Jon ~Voyeurism ~Begging and Orgasm denial
> 
> This is a little different than my normal fluff/smut writing style. Please check the tags and if this sort of thing bothers you, stop reading now! Otherwise, please carry on and let me know what you think!
> 
> ~ Follow me on Tumblr @Daenerys1417

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/45446668115/in/dateposted-public/)

Dany sighed heavily as she paced around her apartment. Here she was yet again on a Friday night with absolute nothing to do. She was bored, lonely, and, most of all, horny. If this wasn’t rock bottom, she didn’t know what was. She didn’t understand it. She was young, fairly attractive, and had the kind of personality that could light up a room, but she’d had zero luck in the dating department. This wasn’t what she had envisioned her life to be when she’d decided to move to New York City and get a job in marketing and public relations.

 

Sure, she had met and dated a few guys since she had moved here, but the relationships had eventually fizzled out, mostly due to her inability of expressing what she truly wanted. They had all been nice guys, the type she would be proud to bring home to her parents. They were romantic, loving, and kind to her, both in their relationship and in the bedroom, and perhaps that was the crux of the problem. She wanted someone to be rough with her. Slap her ass, pin her arms behind her head, yank her hair; she wanted to be used. Instead, they made love to her slowly, cherishing each slope and curve of her body. She never came once, usually sneaking into the bathroom after they fell asleep to feel the wetness between her legs, fuck herself with three fingers, and pretend someone else was in the bathroom with her.

 

She kept her secret desires hidden, only letting them out at night when she was alone, eyes glued to her computer screen and hands shoved down her panties. The things she was interested in shamed her and sometimes she wondered if something was wrong with her for having such dark and naughty thoughts. She loved the thought of being tied up and used, her hands and feet bound with rope while being fucked hard in every position possible. She loved the idea of somebody watching her getting fucked, the thrill of being caught and watched only second to the thrill of she, herself, watching someone or multiple people in the throes of fucking. She loved edging, countless hours of being on the cusp of completion, only to be forced into orgasm by an unrelenting partner, forcing her from one orgasm into the next with no reprieve. She loved many, many things and wished for a partner to explore these things with. Unable to find one, Dany found herself aching and lonely.

 

She had been living in New York for a couple of months now and had finally settled into her apartment, a charming but small space. She got a good discount on it due to the crack in her bedroom wall, near the floor. Apparently the previous owner had scraped it moving his bed frame and neither he nor the neighbor bothered fixing it. Dany added it to the long list of things she had to do.

 

Exhausted from her long day and realizing that nothing of interest was going to magically present itself, she decided to turn in for the night. She eased her naked body between the crisp, cool sheets, having long ago gotten into the habit of sleeping nude as she found that she slept more comfortably without pajamas constricting her body. She pulled her laptop from the nightstand and onto her bed, along with her favorite vibrating dildo, but before she could even log on, she heard them.

 

“Fuck,” someone whimpered. Dany’s heart raced. Her knees shook. An electric pulse of energy shot straight to her core, and she felt herself growing wet.

 

“More. Fuck me. Harder!”

 

There was the unmistakable sound of skin slapping together. Dany frantically looked around the room. She looked out of her bedroom window. Nothing. Sitting back on her bed, she felt her nipples harden and bit back a moan. She was like an animal, listening for any sounds of her prey. She followed the wild moans and grunts, which led her to the crack in her wall.

 

Her heart pounded even more. Was she really going to do this? This was creepy, even for her. But the woman sounded like she was getting fucked so well and dammit if she didn’t want to see it.

 

Dany pulled her comforter from her bed and pooled it near the crack in the wall, wanting to get comfortable. _I can’t believe I’m doing this,_ she thought. She peered into the crack.

 

On the other side of the wall, a redhead was lying on a fluffy carpet, her arms pinned at her sides, her legs and ass up in the air. Her eyes were closed and mouth open in ecstasy. And above her, pounding the shit out of her was the next-door neighbor, Jon Snow. Dany had seen him in passing a few times out in the hallway, occasionally making small talk, and while she found him attractive, he seemed reserved and soft-spoken. She had assumed he was yet another overly considerate, good guy who would treat her like a perfect gentleman instead of rough the way she wanted it. Boy was she wrong! Now she felt like an idiot for never following up on his invitation to go out and grab coffee sometime. _Shit!_

“Are you a slut?” he growled to the redhead as he continued driving his cock into her.

 

“Yes,” she moaned. Her juices were gleaming, sticking to the back of her thighs and the front of his. His cock was long and thick in girth, the kind of cock Dany had only seen in porn movies. Her mouth watered. She wanted to suck it.

 

He plundered into her, slapping her fat ass cheeks as he pushed forward. Dany was dripping. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed her dildo, placing it on the hardwood floor in front of her. Her clit was swollen, her juices dripping near her ass. Dany needed to be fucked.

 

“Do you want to cum, slut?” Jon asked. He was truly gorgeous, raven-haired and muscular. The profile view of his ass was spectacular and Dany wished she was the one getting fucked, grabbing his ass. Instead she had to settle for ramming her dildo up as far as it would go, opening her mouth in a silent scream.

 

“I asked do you want to cum?” His voice was louder now, more demanding.

 

“Yes! Please, may I cum?” the woman pleaded, knees shaking, jaw strained. “Fuck me, Jon! Please! Mmm, so good!”

 

Jon chuckled, “No.” He pulled out, and the woman screeched, quivering at the loss, grasping at air as he moved away from her.

 

The redhead looked as if she was going to cry. Dany kept fucking herself with short quick strokes but she wouldn’t cum until he said so. His cock hung heavy between his legs, wet with the woman’s juices. Dany tried not to drool, her head lolling side to side as she found her g-spot.

 

“Clean me off, slut.”

 

The woman sucked him eagerly, bobbing up and down his thick length. He groaned and leaned back, placing his hands on her head and pulling on her hair. Then he began to thrust up as he pushed her head down.

 

Dany almost came. He fucked her mouth rapidly, ignoring her gags and the woman loved it as she reached down and flicked her clit speedily. He grunted and groaned, his face becoming flushed and Dany knew if she had been lucky enough to be that woman, she would swallow him whole and not let him go until his cum was running down the back of her throat. He opened his eyes and peered through the crack.

 

_Fuck!_

Dany froze.

 

Her left hand had been plucking at her puckered nipples and her right had been furiously plunging her dildo in and out of her swollen core. She only realized now how loud the squelching of her wetness was, and how noticeable it must be now that the couple had stopped fucking. The woman continued bobbing, sucking sloppily at the head of his cock.

 

“You better keep fucking going,” he said.

 

The woman hummed, but his eyes were locked on Dany.

 

“You’re a nasty girl aren’t you? I can smell how wet you are.”

 

Dany almost wept in relief. Hesitantly, she kept moving. The cock felt so good in her, vibrating on her wet walls as she fucked it deeply. Her walls shook but she refused to cum. Not until Jon gave her permission.

 

“Come fuck my cock,” he ordered. He faced the opening in the wall, pulling the woman on top of his lap to ride him. Dany’s hooded eyes watched as her lips stretched around his cock and her stomach clenched. The woman began bouncing up and down, and Dany had a close up view.

 

“You like that cock slamming into you?”

 

“Yes!” she screamed.

 

“Fuck!” He yelled, holding her close and bucking his hips to match hers. His eyes were on Dany’s the whole time. Feeling more turned on than ever, Dany inched closer to the crack, giving him a closer view of her fucking herself with her dildo.

 

“Mmm! Fuck me, so good,” he groaned. He was fucking her so fast his legs were a blur and the woman screamed as she held on to his forearms.

 

Dany was dangerously close to cumming. Her walls clenched as she watched him watching her. Her clit was swollen and sensitive as she rubbed it, barely choking back her screams.

 

“Please! I can’t hold it back, can I cum?” the woman sobbed.

 

Dany looked desperately into his brown eyes. Her pussy was a soppy mess, twitching, on the brink of something she couldn’t control as she writhed on the cock in pleasure.

 

“Cum now,” he ordered, groaning himself.

 

Both women exploded.

 

“I’m cumming! Fuck! I’m cumming so hard!”

 

The redhead ground herself on his cock, trying to pull it deeper inside herself as she screamed in pleasure. She kept bucking her hips, clenching and milking his cock. Dany came around her dildo, squirting around it and creating a puddle of juices on the floor. She bit her tongue to prevent screaming. Her hips writhed around the floor as her tender walls continued to quiver and clench. He came as he watched Dany ride out her orgasm.

 

“Fuck!” he spat, watching Dany lick her lips as she watched his balls contract while she squirted out the remaining juices of her orgasm. Finally, Dany shuddered one final time, the dildo slipping out of her sloppily the same time as he pulled his cock out of the sighing woman.

 

Dany smiled, pulling her comforter up from the floor and licking the dildo clean as she smiled at Jon. She blew him a kiss and disappeared from the crack in the wall, slipping into her bed, satisfied and fully sated as she drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The following night found Dany alone in her room yet again. She was still processing everything that had happened the night before. She had no idea what she was supposed to say or do the next time she bumped into Jon. Did she even have the nerve to look him in the eye again? Fuck! Last night was crazy and yet it had been so exhilarating and erotic. She had loved every moment of it! She smiled happily as she alternated between reminiscing on the events of last night and fantasizing about being fucked hard and fast by Jon.

 

Then she heard it. Three short knocks at her door. Who would be at her door at this time of night? She looked through the peephole and it was none other than Jon Snow! Her heart was pounding in her chest as she hesitantly opened the door to reveal Jon standing there, staring at her with his dark, coal-black eyes. He didn’t say anything and neither did she. They didn’t have to. They both knew what this was. He wanted her and fuck if she didn't want him just as bad!

 

Without taking her eyes off him, she opened her door a bit wider in clear, silent permission and Jon stepped inside her apartment, closing the door behind him. He didn’t waste any time as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her aggressively, his teeth biting down on her lower lip so hard that he drew blood, causing her to groan in pain and pleasure. She could feel his solid erection, long and hot, pulsing through the layers of clothes, creating a yearning within her that rapidly spread leaving her weak at the knees.

 

His voice was thick and husky as his hot breath tickled her skin. “What you did last night was extremely naughty. I want to punish you for it. Will you let me?”

 

Dany felt like she must be inside a dream. “Yes! Please punish me. Make me your slut, Jon.”

 

With a growl, he pulled away and lifted her into his arms, carrying her into her bedroom to have his way with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon "punishes" Dany for her extremely naughty behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, Part 2. Hope you like it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/38534342620/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Jon threw Dany onto the bed and stood over her with a look of pure animalistic lust on his face. She trembled with a mixture of fear and arousal as she imagined all the things he was going to do to her. He bent down and pinned her arms to her sides, using his superior weight to hold her down. She could feel his desire, a thick, rock-hard bulge pressing into her belly.

 

“Just what the hell did you think you were doing last night?” He said, his voice low and dangerous. “You’ve got a lot of fucking nerve!” He dipped his head and kissed her roughly, bruising her lips.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spy on you,” she whimpered. “It’s just that…I could hear you…and I was so horny…I had to see…I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Is that so?” He smirked cockily as he trailed a finger along the generous cleavage showcased by her V-neck shirt. “So you like watching other people fuck, huh?”

 

Dany nodded, her cheeks a livid shade of pink.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he said, dipping down to kiss her again. “Tell me what else you like.”

 

“Many things,” she murmured, inhaling sharply as he kissed and sucked at her neck. “Bondage, rough sex, role-playing... I’ll try anything at least once.”

 

“Mmm, you’re a dirty little girl, aren’t you?” His voice was heavy with lust. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. I can’t get last night out of my mind.”

 

“What about that redhead?” Dany blurted out before she could stop herself. “Is she your girlfriend?” She had to admit she was curious, and maybe even a little jealous.

 

Jon chuckled. “No, she’s not. You don’t need to worry about her, she’s not important.”

 

Dany sighed in relief, a smile teasing her lips as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

 

“So why didn’t you ever get back to me about going out for coffee?” he asked.

 

Dany shrugged sheepishly. “Well, to be completely honest, I didn’t think you’d be able to keep up with me in bed. I misjudged you.”

 

Jon arched an eyebrow in amusement. “So you blew off my invitation to take you out. You assumed I was bad in bed. Then you spied on me while fucking yourself with a dildo. You’ve been a naughty girl, Dany!”

 

“So what are you going to do about it?” she asked, a challenging edge to her voice.

 

He rocked his hips into hers, running his tongue from the top of her cleavage to her throat, as a moan escaped her lips. “First, I’m going to tease and torment you. Then I’m going to fuck you. _Hard._ Then you’re going to come for me like you’ve never come in your life. But first you’re going to beg me for it.”

 

His words caused a shiver of arousal to run through her body. She was wet with desire, so ready to be fucked – if not with his cock, then with his fingers or his mouth. She didn’t know if she could wait much longer.

 

As if reading her thoughts, his hand trailed down and undid the button on her jeans before slowly unzipping them. Dany held her breath as his fingers slid inside and underneath her lace panties. Her back arched of its own accord and she gasped as he dipped first one finger and then two into her tight, wet heat while his thumb pressed against her eager clit.

 

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” she moaned, writhing in pleasure.

 

“Mmm. You’re so fucking wet for me.” He held her gaze as he lifted his fingers to his mouth, and licked them clean.

 

“Fuuuuck.” The middle of the curse dragged slowly out of her throat as she watched him tasting her.

 

He detoured back to the waistband of her jeans and slowly pulled them down over the curve of her hips, tossing them to the floor along with her panties. Then he slipped her shirt over her head and stripped away her bra for good measure, leaving her completely nude.

 

His dark eyes raked her slowly from head to foot, lingering on her full breasts, trim waist, and curvy hips before settling on the juncture between her legs. He licked his lips hungrily and then dove in to feast on her cunt, sucking greedily on her clit, sliding his tongue in and out of her pussy and lapping from time to time at her puckered asshole.

 

All thought and reason fled her mind; she was so intent on the vibration of his tongue against her walls. Her fingers tangled in his dark curls as he delved more deeply with his tongue. He was hitting her spot and it was driving her wild! She quivered on the brink of release, soft mewling sounds escaping her. Her belly tightened. Her nipples ached. She was so close…

 

But then, just as she was nearing the crest of her passion, he stopped, a wry grin on his face as he shook his head slowly from side to side. Dany wanted to cry.

 

“No…no…Jon…please…I need…I need…” she stuttered, her words an incoherent mess.

 

“What do you need?” he asked. “Tell me.”

 

“I need to cum!” she screamed, unashamed that she was begging for it.

 

Jon laughed mercilessly. “You haven’t earned it yet. I know you can beg better than that.”

 

He raised himself off of her and stood up, unzipping his fly and stroking himself as he watched her from beneath hooded eyes.

 

“Come here,” he commanded, and she obeyed, desperate to please him. She was willing to do whatever he asked as long as the end result was his cock buried deep inside of her.

 

He pulled her into his arms and rubbed his hands along her ass in a circular motion that both frightened and delighted her. It was like the calm before the storm.

 

“Are you a slut?” he asked as he flashed a hand down, cracking it against her ass. The sound vibrated against the walls and she waited for the searing pain to rush to the surface. It obliged just before he rained another smack down on her ass. “I asked are you a dirty little slut?”

 

“Yes, Jon. I’m a dirty little slut,” she breathed, her ass stinging as she sucked air quickly through parted lips.

 

“You have some serious making up to do for what you did last night,” he hissed.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered, but it wasn’t good enough.

 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” he said, crashing down another slap and then another. Her eyes were welling with tears but somewhere in the panging pain there was pleasure to be found. Each smack from his palm was fueling fierce desire within her. She wanted more.

 

“Get on your fucking knees!” he demanded, his voice gruff.

 

Dany obeyed, dropping down to the floor and rubbing her clit with her fingers to provide at least a little relief to her aching cunt. His dark eyes never left hers as he tossed aside his shirt, revealing the chiseled muscle of his magnificent torso. Then he yanked his pants down, along with his boxer shorts. Dany trembled as she gazed at him, relishing the sight of his lean, muscular body before settling on the hard, throbbing cock jutting up against his stomach. _Holy Shit_ , she thought to herself. It looked even bigger close up than it had the night before.

Her mouth watered just watching him. All she could think about was how it would feel between her cheeks, on her tongue and down her throat. He smirked as he watched her, enjoying the little game they were playing. He walked closer and hovered over her so that his cock was only inches from her face.

 

“Suck my cock, whore!”

 

Dany was only too happy to oblige. She held his gaze as she took him into her mouth, sucking his swollen head before bringing him in deeper. Her tongue danced along his length while her hands worked his balls and soon she could feel his legs trembling.

 

“Ahh, Dany! Fuck!” he spat as he began thrusting vigorously. She gagged when his tip hit the back of her throat. Putting her hands on his pelvis, she tried to push herself off him for a momentary respite to catch her breath, but he held her firmly and pulled her back down onto his cock. He fucked her mouth in earnest, his hands gripping either side of her head. Each thrust was deeper, harder, and stronger, as her juicy slurping noises filled the room.

 

Ignoring her gag reflex, she relaxed her throat, allowing herself to take him fully as she sucked and swallowed. Curving her hand around his body, she palmed his firm ass and pulled him closer while easing her other hand between her legs to flick her clit. She could tell he was close as he groaned and twisted in her mouth. Then his whole body shook, a string of expletives flying out of his mouth as his rich white cream exploded into Dany’s mouth spurt after spurt. She greedily lapped it up, swallowing as much as she could although some still leaked from the corners of her mouth, ran down her chin and dripped onto the rug beneath her.

 

Pulling back, she used her tongue to dart around his slit, capturing his remaining seed while his body jerked uncontrollably. She wanted more but when he placed a hand on her shoulder, she stopped, knowing he would be sensitive now.

 

He was panting hard as he looked at her, a smile on his handsome face while she wiped cum from her chin and licked her hands and fingers clean.

 

“That’s a good whore,” he said, pulling her up to stand in front of him. “Are you ready for some cock?”

 

_Oh, fuck yeah!_ Dany thought to herself. Her cunt was throbbing. Her juices were running down the insides of her thighs. She was completely ready for him. She licked her lips in anticipation of finally being fucked hard, fast, and mercilessly the way she had fantasized about for so very long.

 

“Yes, Jon, I’m ready for your cock. Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

 

Jon laughed. “Who said anything about _my_ cock? No, you’re going to get fucked with that dildo that you were teasing me with last night.”

 

Dany shrieked in frustration. “Jon, I don’t want the dildo! I want your cock! I need it!” She couldn’t believe how much he was tormenting her and didn’t know how much more of it her body could take.

 

He ignored her and reached around to spank her on the ass for good measure. “Go find that dildo,” he ordered, his voice rough, and she had no choice but to obey. She opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand and retrieved her vibrator.

 

“Now fuck yourself with it,” he directed, his voice thick with lust as he stroked himself. She could see that he was already growing hard again.

 

She climbed onto her bed, nestled herself against the pillows, and spread her legs, giving him the most enticing view imaginable. She held his gaze as she fondled the dildo and then sucked on the tip. Moaning softly, she rubbed the rounded end across each of her nipples and then slid it down her body and between her thighs.

 

Jon inhaled sharply, his brown eyes riveted on her while he stroked the length of his erection.

 

Dany continued to caress her body with the dildo, turning on the vibrator setting as it made a soft humming noise. It was incredibly thick, long, and as flexible as the real thing and she imagined it was Jon’s cock as she aimed it at her wet opening and pressed gently. She gasped as her cunt sucked on the welcome intruder. Slowly, she began pushing the dildo up inside of herself. When she had several inches inside, she pulled it slowly back out again. After repeating this several times, she began working it in little circles, stretching her lips even wider. After a few moments of this, her movements increased in speed and depth.

 

“Oh, fuck!” she groaned. In and out, in and out it went, faster and faster. Every inch of her body was struggling toward release as she bucked and ground against the sex toy.

 

“I have to cum!” she moaned as she reached down to finger her clit with her free hand. But just when she was on the brink of orgasm, Jon reached out to stop her, yanking the dildo away.

 

“Dammit, Jon!” She was pissed and on the verge of cursing him out but he just smirked at her, as if he was amused by her angry little outburst.

 

“Let me help you with that,” he said.

 

Without waiting for a reply, he pushed her hands out of the way and wrapped his fingers around the dildo. Continuing to pump the dildo in and out of her pussy, he stuck his tongue out, leaned forward and began licking her clit.

 

Dany’s groans grew louder as he pumped the dildo in and out of her faster and deeper. Finally, tangling her fingers in his dark curls, she forced his mouth onto her. “Make me cum,” she demanded. “I don’t want to play this game anymore!”

 

Jon stopped abruptly and pulled away, tossing the dildo aside, a wry grin on his face.

 

Dany was beyond furious now, her blue eyes wild and angry, she shot up, intent on retrieving the dildo but Jon pushed her back down, pinning her arms at her sides. “Jon, please,” she begged.

 

“You want it, don’t you, you dirty little girl?” he breathed.

 

“I want it,” she sobbed. “I need it! I need it so bad!”

 

“Then tell me how badly.”

 

Dany huffed in frustration. She felt dominated. She felt controlled. Jon had complete power over her in that moment and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

“Please,” she moaned. “Please, Jon, I beg you. I’ll do whatever you say.”

 

Jon kissed her roughly, nipping her plump lips with his teeth, and then cupped her breasts in his hands. He took turns, alternating from peak to peak as he fondled them before pinching her swollen, hard nipples between his fingers. Dany yelped out in painful pleasure.  

“Mmm, you’ve got a perfect set of tits,” he breathed. “And you’ve been such a good whore. Do you want your reward?”

 

“Yes, Jon,” she cried, praying that this wasn’t another tease. She wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her, to be filled with his cock and fucked into oblivion.

 

“Go find something for me to tie your hands up with,” he commanded, slapping her on the ass as she scrambled towards her closet.

 

She trembled with anticipation as she pulled out a long, purple silk scarf and presented it to him.

 

“Now get back on the bed, slut,” he said, his voice rough.

 

Dany did as he instructed and he was on top of her within seconds, tying her hands together to the metal headboard bars of her bed with the scarf. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She couldn’t believe that she was actually about to live out one of her wildest fantasies.

 

“Are you ready for me?” he asked as he hovered over her, his cock mere inches from her throbbing cunt.

 

“Fuck! Yes, I’m so ready, Jon.” She was panting with lust.

 

He smirked and pressed his cock to her opening, but he didn’t slide inside. He didn’t rub it, he didn’t move it, he just kept it there, hard, pressing against her as the seconds ticked by.

 

Dany felt like she was going to lose her mind. “Jon, what the fuck are you—” She never got a chance to finish her sentence, the words dying in her throat as he surged inside of her with a powerful thrust of his hips.

 

Dany screamed. Pleasure and pain erupted inside her as he forced her to take every inch of him, stretching her impossibly. The wide crest of his cock caressed nerve endings so sensitive, so responsive, that she couldn’t help but arch her hips as she strained against the scarf binding her wrists.

 

It was so good. Oh God, nothing could have prepared her for this.

 

Writhing beneath him, she cried out, clenching her thighs on his hips and throwing her head back as she accepted the heavy, stiff flesh he was penetrating her with.

 

“Aww, Dany! Fuck!” His groan was a harsh growl, as he rocked his hips. Hard, heavy thrusts tunneled inside her, parting her, stretching her until she burned, ached, and yet begged for more. Nothing seemed enough. His deep, driving strokes were making her insane.

 

“Do you want to cum?” Jon asked, as he pounded into her mercilessly.

 

“Fuck! Yes! Please!” Dany shouted. She prayed he wasn’t playing more mind games with her. She needed to cum. Each thrust was bringing her closer. Yet she felt so far away, terrified that he would stop and continue to tease and torment her.

 

“Fuck me, Jon! Harder! Fuck the shit out of me!”

 

He rose up on his knees, pulling her up a bit onto his thighs as he slammed into her, her breasts jostling with each powerful thrust. His hands were gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises as he pumped into her with primal need.

 

“Cum for me, Dany,” he ordered, the muscles of his face and neck strained as he plowed into her. And she did. Her orgasm hit her with the power of a freight train, flowing through her in continuous waves. Each one greater than the next, hitting her fast and hard.

 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCKKK!” She screamed, her mouth hanging open in ecstasy as he pounded into her over and over again. He didn’t let up, fucking her as her release ripped through her body, taking her to a higher pleasure, drawing out her orgasm.

 

Then, in a quick move that startled her, he flipped her over onto her belly, the scarf binding her wrists twisting, as he pulled her up onto her knees. He parted her thighs with his knees, slid his cock between her swollen lips and surged inside, his heavy cock filling her to the brim.

 

The pleasure was like an arc of lightening, searing her. Shocking her. She pushed back against him, taking him deep. His hands came up to cup her breasts, his fingers tugging on her nipples as he fucked her. Pleasure was coming from every direction at once: her cunt, her nipples, even from his hips grinding against her body.

 

She moaned as Jon bit her shoulder and then soothed it with his tongue. Then he released one breast and cracked her ass. _Hard._

 

“Fuck,” she whimpered as painful pleasure coursed through her body.

 

“Naughty girls get spanked,” he hissed into her ear as excitement spurted through her body, drenching her already soaked cunt. “You’re a naughty little slut aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” She moaned as Jon continued to drive his cock right where it needed to be – hard and deep inside her.

 

His hand slid up her spine, fisted her hair, and yanked her head back, arching her back, forcing her ass higher. “Look at you taking all this cock like a champ! A dirty little slut like you deserves a good fuck and I’m here to give it to you!”

 

“Yes…Oh, God…Yes!” Dany screamed as her second orgasm hit her, arching her back as Jon took her fast and hard. Wave after wave of untamed passion hit her. She was in a state of euphoria. She had never had multiple orgasms before, not even when she pleasured herself.

 

Jon groaned as he thrust hard once more before pulling out and quickly flipping her over again so that she was on her back.

 

“Open your mouth, slut,” he rasped as he pumped his length over her face. Dany eagerly did as he commanded, opening her mouth wide as she waited to swallow his load.

“Aaarrrghhhh!” Jon yelled into the air as he closed his eyes and jerked his head back. In the next second, the slit in his cock split apart and a huge wad of white cream fired directly at her, hitting her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against his cock as spurt after spurt of cum shot from the tip. It covered her eyes and cheeks and finally she got it into her mouth, swallowing as much of it as she could as cum continued to flow.

 

“Fuck!” Jon gasped as he looked down at her. Dany’s face was covered with white liquid- her eyes were glued with it and a dribble ran down over her cheeks, down her neck, and onto her heaving breasts. She smiled at him as she licked the corners of her mouth.

 

“Let me help you get cleaned up,” he said. He disappeared into her bathroom and a short minute later returned with a damp washcloth. He untied her hands from the headboard and then wiped her clean.

 

“Thank you,” she said, smiling at him.

 

“You’re welcome,” he said, leaning over to kiss her – a sensual, soft, delicate kiss that held the sweet promise of more to come. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

 

“So are you,” she breathed, her body still on fire and tingling from what had just happened between them.

 

They continued to kiss and cuddle for a bit longer before eventually slipping under the sheets and falling into a deep sleep, both of them exhausted from their exertions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun shining through her curtains woke Dany up the next morning. She was disoriented at first, but then she felt the warmth of Jon’s body next to hers, his hand draped over her hip possessively as he slumbered, and all the memories of the previous night came rushing back. Last night had been the most erotic, incredible night of her entire life. She prayed it was only the first of many such nights.

 

She watched him as he slept, his chest rising and falling gently. He looked so peaceful and handsome. Every now and then, he would wrinkle his nose and a smile would curve his sexy lips. She wondered what he was dreaming about.

 

Unable to help herself and craving the taste of him, she brushed her lips against his. He stirred sleepily and looked up at her with a lazy smile.

 

“Good morning, gorgeous” he said, his deep brown eyes finding hers as he ran a hand caressingly over her behind.

 

“Good morning, handsome,” she responded with a smile, dipping down to kiss him again. “Last night was incredible. I’m so happy you knocked on my door.”

 

Jon smiled playfully. “I’m so happy the previous tenant left that big ass crack in the wall!”  

 

They shook together with laughter as Dany nodded her head in agreement.

 

“Listen, I know we kind of skipped the whole ‘getting-to-know-you’ phase but my offer to take you out still stands. Do you want to go get breakfast? There’s a spot over on the west side that has a great champagne brunch on Sundays.”

 

Dany smiled. “I’d love that.”

 

He smiled back. “Great. I’m going to go back to my place and freshen up. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

 

“Sounds good,” she said as she watched him leave. Once she was alone, Dany let out a squeal of delight. She couldn’t believe her luck! She had finally found someone who was handsome, romantic, and just as wild in the bedroom as she was. Perhaps living in NYC wasn’t going to be so bad after all, she thought to herself, a smile on her face as she hopped up to take a shower. He had only been gone a few minutes, but Dany missed him already and couldn’t wait to see him again. Jon Snow was definitely a keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this one open ended. I might return to it eventually and make it a longer story but for now I need to return to my Jonerys Modern-AU fanfic, "The Lone Wolf". Thanks so much for reading & let me know what you think ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon takes Dany out for Sunday brunch and one thing leads to another...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/38534342620/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon couldn’t stop thinking about his wild night with Dany as he stood in the shower, hot water cascading over his taut, muscular body. He had taken her in so many ways, demanded so much of her, and she’d given him everything he’d wanted and more. He had dominated her body completely, teasing and withholding her orgasms, spanking her ass roughly, and fucking her like there was no tomorrow before finally taking her over the edge. It had been the most amazing, beautiful, savagely wild experience of his life. He was desperate to have her again, to dominate and control her, to fuck her so hard that she’d feel him for days afterward. He was starting to get hard again just thinking about it.

 

He stepped out of the shower, naked and dripping wet, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his slim waist. He shaved and brushed his teeth and then got dressed, putting on gray slacks and a black, fitted polo shirt which showcased his lean, defined biceps and chiseled chest muscles.   He was just about to walk back over to Dany’s apartment when his cell phone rang. He looked down at the screen and frowned. It was Ygritte.

 

“What do you want?” he demanded as he answered his phone, not bothering with any pleasantries or small talk.

 

It took her a second to respond. “Wow, is that how you greet me now?” she said in a teasing tone.  

 

“Ygritte, why are you calling me?” he asked in a voice that was only slightly less irritated than it had been before.

 

This time her response was immediate. “I want to see you.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Look, how many times do I have to keeping telling you this? You and me are over!”

 

“Oh really?” she said, a taunting edge to her voice. “It didn’t seem like it was over the other night!”

 

“That…was a mistake,” he said, his voice low and quiet. He instantly filled with regret over succumbing to his body’s desires with her the night before last. The truth was that it had just been sex. At one time he had cared deeply for her, maybe even loved her, but it had all ended when she’d cheated on him a few of months ago. She had apologized profusely for what she’d called a “temporary lapse in judgment” after one of their epic arguments. He had honesty tried to forgive her and work things out but eventually realized that he couldn’t move past it. When he looked at her now, all he felt was disgust and betrayal.

 

She had shown up unannounced at his apartment the other night in yet another one of her attempts to reconcile and Jon being lonely and horny had given in to his carnal lust. Despite the disgust he felt for her now, she was one of the few women he’d ever met who was willing and able to go along with all of his dark sexual fantasies. But now that he and Dany had hooked up, everything was different. He was fascinated by the petite, gorgeous blonde next door who had a penchant for rough sex and bondage. He wanted to get to know her and see where things went and that meant cutting Ygritte off completely.

 

“A mistake?” Ygritte repeated, her voice dripping with disbelief and sarcasm. He could practically see her smirking through the phone. “Stop lying to yourself, Jon. You were into me. I’ve never seen you as passionate as you were the other night. It was like something took over your body mid-way through. You were a fucking animal!”

 

A smile curled Jon’s lips, as he thought back on how excited he’d gotten when he’d seen Dany through the crack. _Yeah, something did take over mid-way through…or rather, someone…_

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, deciding that he was going to have to be cruel in order to get his point across. “I needed to get a nut off and you just happened to be around. That’s all you are to me, Ygritte, a good fuck. And now I don’t even want you for that.”

 

She was silent for a few seconds. “You don’t mean that.”

 

“Yeah, I do,” he said. “Besides, I’m seeing someone else now. I suggest you do the same.”

 

He ended the phone call abruptly before she could say anything further. “Crazy ass broad,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head at how delusional she was. He walked out onto his balcony, lit a cigarette, and with his elbows on the railing stood there looking at the traffic below. He had been trying to quit and, indeed, had not smoked for several days, but he was worked up and irritated now and needed to calm down before his date with Dany. He didn’t want to ruin their brunch by sitting at the table brooding the entire time. He took a few long drags, savoring the rich taste of tobacco as he waited for the calming effect to take over, and then he headed next door.

 

* * *

 

A short while later, Jon and Dany arrived at _Delish_ , a trendy bar and restaurant on Manhattan’s Upper West Side. They laughed and joked like old friends as they chatted and got to know each other better. It turned out that they had quite a lot in common. They were roughly the same age, had both grown up and attended college in small Midwestern towns, and both enjoyed art museums, movies and plays. Of course it went without saying that they were also both sexually adventurous with high sex drives.

 

“So Dany, tell me, how is it that a woman like you is still single?” Jon asked, as they sipped champagne while waiting for their food to be served. “I mean, you’re absolutely gorgeous, you’re smart, you’ve got a great career, you’re into kinky-sex…I mean, what more could a man ask for?”

 

Dany shrugged with a little laugh. “I just haven’t had good luck with dating. I’ve met a few guys since I’ve moved out here and they’ve all been either really nice but horrible in bed or complete assholes that are amazing in bed. It’s been hard to find the total package.”

 

“Well, not to brag, but I’m kind of the total package,” Jon said, a wry grin on his face.

 

“I’ve noticed,” she said, smiling at him as she took another sip of her champagne. “You’re definitely under consideration.”

 

“Good to know,” Jon said softly, looking at her with those mesmerizing dark eyes of his from across the table.

 

“And what about you?” Dany asked. “Why are you still single?”

 

Jon frowned slightly. “To be honest with you, I just got out of something not too long ago.”

 

Dany was pretty perceptive. “Let me guess. With the redhead?”

 

Jon sighed. “Yes, that would be the one.”

 

“So why did you two break-up?” Dany asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

 

Jon snorted. “Basically, she cheated on me and so I broke it off. I just couldn’t get past it.”

 

“And yet you still fuck her,” Dany said, arching an eyebrow at him.

 

Jon had a sheepish look on his face. “It was purely a sexual thing, but it won’t happen again, I told her as much this morning.”

 

“That’s good to know,” Dany said. “Because I don’t like to share, that’s the one thing that will turn me into a crazy bitch!”

 

Jon huffed out an amused laugh. “Understood.”

 

They were interrupted by their food finally arriving. They dug into their waffles, bacon, and eggs immediately, both of them famished. Time flew by as their playful banter and flirting continued. Never one to hold her liquor very well, Dany was already feeling decidedly tipsy from the bottomless champagne they had been drinking and giggled hilariously at the stories Jon shared about the antics he and his co-workers got up to at the architecture firm where he worked.

 

As she watched Jon from across the table, she was reminded again of how devastatingly handsome he was. He was sexy as sin with his chestnut brown eyes, chiseled cheekbones, and dark curly hair. His black polo shirt showed off his hard, muscular chest and his slacks failed to hide the firm ass that she’d had the pleasure of squeezing the night before. She raised her gaze to his sexy lips; he was saying something but all she could think about were those lips all over her body, kissing her cunt and sucking her hard nipples.

 

“Dany?” he asked.

 

She startled, realizing he had asked her a question. “Yes?”

 

He laughed. “Did you even hear a word of what I’ve been saying for the last 5 minutes?”

 

Dany could only blush.

 

“What were you thinking about just now?” he asked, his voice husky and soft.

 

Dany blushed even harder. “Your lips.”

 

A sexy grin spread across his face. “What about my lips?”

 

“I was thinking about how much I enjoyed them last night,” she said, her voice thick with desire. She could feel her cunt throbbing, warm liquid pooling and dripping down her thighs. Now she was drunk _and_ horny!

 

“Oh, really,” he said, placing his silverware down and looking at her with that intense gaze of his. She saw fire and lust flash in his eyes. “Come here,” he said in a firm voice, motioning for her to sit next to him in their booth. She stood up and walked over to him, waiting for him to get up so she could sit down but he didn’t move.

 

“Just sit on my lap and slide over,” he said, with a wink.

 

She did and was immediately met with his rock hard cock pressed against her ass.

 

A whimper escaped her as she slid over him and she heard his sharp intake of breath in response. He held her hand and discreetly guided it over the crotch of his slacks.

 

“Can you feel how much I want you right now?” he murmured against her ear, teasing the lobe between his lips before sucking on it. “You’re such a dirty little girl. I can’t even take you out to eat without you getting kinky on me.”

 

She sighed, shifting uncomfortably as her pussy continued to throb. She was so damned horny! Jon watched her closely, noticing her discomfort, a smug smile on his face.

 

He bent close to her ear and whispered hotly. “You’re sopping wet aren’t you? I know you are…I can smell that lovely cunt of yours.”

 

She looked at him with hooded, lust-filled eyes, not trusting herself to speak. Under the table, he placed his hand on her knee, his hand slowly gliding up while his face gave absolutely no indication of what he was doing. When he slid to the inside of her thigh, she had to bite back a moan. He leaned towards her, his hot breath caressing her skin.

 

“Open.”

 

His voice was gravelly, thick with desire. Dany did as he instructed. His fingers crawled up her thigh like a spider on a wall. She shivered as he massaged her thighs, before slowly moving under the hem of her cowl-neck wool mini-dress. The next thing she knew, he was brushing his fingers against her moist folds.

 

“Fuuuuck…Dany,” he gasped, realizing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

His fingers found her clit and slowly circled the wet nub, causing her to squirm in her seat. The struggle to keep calm was killing her. She stole a quick glance at the people seated around them. They were completely oblivious to the debauchery that was currently taking place under her and Jon’s table. The excitement of being in a public place, surrounded by dozens of people was extremely erotic and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in ecstasy.  

 

“Satisfied now?” he hissed, as he thrust his middle finger into her tight tunnel. “Here I am trying to be a nice guy and take you out to eat but you just had to be a little slut didn’t you?”

 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered. She lolled her head to the side and closed her eyes tightly. “I can’t help it.”

 

“Look at me,” he said, his voice rough with passion.

 

She turned her head towards him, slightly shaking. He was enjoying watching her squirm while she tried to keep a straight face in a crowded room of people. He inserted another finger, slowly fucking her under the table while his thumb made small circles on her clit.

 

“You’re such a dirty little girl… wearing a mini-dress without panties…teasing me. You know I’m going to have to punish you for this, right?”

 

“Jon,” she moaned between clenched teeth. She was getting close.

 

“Don’t you dare cum,” he growled. “Not until I give you permission.”

 

Just then their waitress came by. “Would you two like more champagne,” she asked.

 

“I would,” Jon said politely. “What about you, Dany?” he said, turning to look at her, a teasing smirk on his face as he continued to work magic on her cunt from underneath the table.

 

Dany could barely think straight. She could barely breathe. She was on the verge of exploding and trying with all her might not to.

 

“Ye…ye…yes…pl…please,” she stammered out in a breathless tone. The waitress looked at her curiously. Jon gave a polite smile. “Yeah, she’ll have another one as well.” The waitress nodded and walked off.

 

“Jon, please,” Dany begged. “I can’t hold it back.” He licked her ear and kissed her firmly on the mouth before popping his fingers out. She was shaking with need.

 

“Not yet,” he hissed.

 

 _No!!!_ Dany wanted to scream. She had been so close, right on the edge.

 

Jon licked his fingers as he looked her over lustfully before standing up. Dany couldn’t help but notice the large bulge running down his right leg. “Meet me in the men’s restroom in 5 minutes,” he said before walking away, leaving her shaken and breathless.

  

* * *

 

 

Dany looked around nervously as she entered the men’s restroom, her high heels clicking loudly on the hard, marble floor. She didn’t see anyone.

 

“Jon?” she called out hesitantly.

 

“In here,” he said and one of the stall doors cracked open. She walked inside and was immediately met with the sight of Jon stroking his huge cock. She gasped at its size, reminded again of how amazing it had felt buried deep inside her the night before. Her mouth watered and she felt her breath coming in short, sharp bursts. She wanted it. No, she _needed_ it. She needed that beautiful cock right this moment, filling her completely and stretching her to the limit.

 

He followed her gaze, a smirk on his handsome face. “Suck it,” he commanded and, like the desperate slut she was, she immediately dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. Jon shuddered as her lips slid over him, moving up and down his length as she swirled her tongue and lapped at him. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her forward with a forceful tug as he began to face fuck her with long, lascivious thrusts. She gagged as he delivered an especially brutal one, his movements growing more frantic as his cock throbbed between her lips. He snarled a curse and thrust even harder, fisting his fingers tighter in her hair.

 

“Fuck!” he spat. “You’re hungry for this cock aren’t you?”

 

“Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!” she replied. Jon was gripping her so tightly she couldn’t even nod her head.

 

“Yeah, I know you are,” he replied, his lips curling into a harsh smile.

 

Dany felt tears coming to her eyes as he continued his assault on her mouth, her gags and slurps filling the room and echoing off the bathroom walls. Heavy balls slapped against her chin with each thrust into her mouth. She cupped them in her hands, squeezing them firmly as she swallowed more and more of his cock. Jon moaned loudly, throwing his head back and then the next thing she knew, he was pulling her back up to standing.

 

He hiked her dress up around her waist and spanked her bare ass firmly, eliciting a low moan in response. “You oughta be ashamed coming into this nice restaurant without any panties on!” He smacked her again, this time hard enough that the sting made her flinch, the pain delivering a pleasurable burning sensation. “You’re such a dirty little slut!” He cracked her ass one more time, a low throaty groan falling from his lips. “You’ve got me so fucking hard for you right now! I’m about to fuck you into next week!”

 

“Fuck me, Jon!” she panted, her cunt quivering with need. “Fuck me hard like the dirty slut I am!” She didn’t know if she could wait any longer. She prayed he wasn’t going to play any mind games with her. She was desperate to feel his cock deep inside of her.

 

Jon didn’t waste any time, much to Dany’s delight. With a low, lustful growl, he palmed her ass, lifted her up, and slammed her body against the stall while impaling her with his glistening cock in one swift motion. The metal rattled as he plunged into her, his hips moving like a hammer pounding against a nail. She gasped as ripples of pleasure crashed through her body. He felt so damn good. Divine. Like a perfect dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

 

She bit her lip, suppressing her cries of pleasure, conscious of the fact that dozens of people were seated outside within earshot, but Jon just shook his head at her. “Let me hear you,” he said, his voice thick with lust and desire as he leaned in and kissed her roughly. “Let me know how much you want this.”

 

Dany couldn’t help but to oblige him. “I want it so fucking bad! Fuck me, Jon! Harder!”

 

“You have no idea how much you turn me on,” he groaned as he rocked into her, his strong arms gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. “You’re so goddamned sexy, Dany!”

 

“Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she screamed, in rhythm with Jon’s powerful thrusts, and soon her moans were filling the room.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed as he pounded into her.

 

Just then they heard the door open and heavy footsteps moving across the restroom into a nearby stall. Dany froze, looking at Jon, wondering if they should stop. The look he gave her was one that said _HELL NO!_ They kept going, moaning into each other’s mouths as Jon continued to slam her hard against the stall with each stroke. She was certain that the loud banging could be heard from well outside the restroom.

 

The man finished his business, washed his hands, and then walked by their stall, pausing for a moment. Dany could see him through the crack. The man chuckled. “Sounds like somebody’s having a good time in there. I wish my wife would let me fuck her in a bathroom stall!” He chuckled again and then walked out.

 

Dany blushed but Jon just grinned at her. He continued to thrust deep inside her, his chestnut eyes never leaving hers, holding her captive, until she felt herself losing control, succumbing to the sweet agony of his forceful stabs.

 

“Please, can I cum?” she begged, desperate with need.

 

For a long second, Jon didn’t say anything and simply stared at her before finally opening his mouth. “Yes.”

 

Dany sighed with relief as she tossed her head back and cried out his name, high and helplessly. Her slick cunt contracted and fluttered against the base of his cock, clenching tight as her entire body shuddered violently. Then she fell limp, barely able to hold onto him as she trembled with spent desire.

 

She barely had a chance to catch her breath before Jon was bending her over, pinning her arms behind her back, and taking her from behind, his cock ramming into her fast and hard.

 

“Oh, shit,” she whimpered.

 

He swatted her ass hard, the stinging blow landing twice on each cheek, as she groaned in painful pleasure. He fisted his fingers in her hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to arch her back. She could feel his hot breath at her neck, close to her ear.

 

“I’m not finished with you yet,” he hissed as he pummeled her. The sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard with each thrust.

 

“Yes!” Dany gasped, arching her back even more, driving his body deeper into hers. Jon continued fucking her in long hard strokes, never letting up as he reached around to massage her swollen nub. A few strokes later, she felt herself starting to climax again.

 

“OH, FUCK!” she screamed in a high piercing voice. “JON!”

 

Her body shook wildly as the pleasure in her cunt began radiating out to every part of her body. Her hot orgasmic juices were flowing all over the place as she writhed and lurched against him. Jon followed right behind her, her name on his lips, as his entire body went taut. She turned her head to watch him, allowing herself the luxury of drinking in the sight of this sexy man becoming completely undone because of her, his muscles tensing and face contorting with pleasure.

 

They didn’t move for several long minutes, both of them panting, the strong aroma of sex hanging in the air.  

 

“Damn, baby,” he said as he slid out of her, a hiss escaping her lips at the loss of contact. He turned her around to face him, his brown eyes staring deep into her blue ones for a long moment before dipping down to brush her lips lightly with his in a soft kiss. They smiled at each other as they adjusted their clothing before exiting the restroom and heading towards their table.

 

You could have heard a pin drop in the dining area as they walked amid hushed whispers and accusing stares. The men were leering at her and most of the women were frowning and cutting their eyes although a few gave her amused smiles while looking Jon up and down appraisingly.

 

Their waitress looked scandalized as she brought them their bill and the hostess was scowling at them from across the room. Clearly the restaurant management was ready for them to leave.

 

Jon quickly paid their bill, taking the time to down one final glass of champagne in the process, and then they walked out together, heads high, too turned on and besotted with each other to care what anyone thought of them.

 

He laughed as they stepped into the elevator that would take them down to the parking garage. “Well, I guess we won’t be welcome back here anytime soon!”

 

Dany laughed as well before stopping to look at him seriously. “Where have you been my whole life?” she said softly.

 

Jon dipped his head down and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. “Baby, I could ask you the same damn thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the redhead has been revealed, I think most of you already knew who it was anyway. She has to be mentioned somewhat because of how the story kicked off and she's part of Jon's backstory but this fanfic will continue to be Jonerys focused.
> 
> Also, I'm concurrently writing "The Lone Wolf" so please be patient with updates on both stories.
> 
> Thanks for reading this smut-filled creation of mine ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany has an interesting day at work.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/38534342620/in/dateposted-public/)

Dany stretched and yawned, untangling her legs from the rock hard body that slumbered next to her. Unfortunately, it was time to get up and get ready for work. She looked over her shoulder, smiling as she watched Jon sleep. He looked so sweet and innocent, nothing like the sexually dominant aggressor he was during their lovemaking. Slipping out of bed, she tiptoed around his bedroom, gathering up her clothing, which had been hastily ripped off the night before. Jon had been especially ravenous for her, insatiable even, biting, licking and devouring her like a hungry wolf as she’d sat in the middle of his room, blindfolded and tied to a chair. He had teased her mercilessly, so much so that she had actually wept for joy when he’d finally given her what her body craved the most, his hard cock buried deep inside her. She groaned with painful pleasure at the dull ache between her legs from the many ways he’d taken her hard and fast. She was still getting used to his size, his largeness giving her the sensation of being split wide open sometimes, but she had absolutely zero complaints.

 

Ever since that first night Jon had come knocking on her door, they had been virtually inseparable. Either he was at her place or she was at his, or they were out somewhere together, exploring the city and finding new, naughty ways to get into mischief. Just the other night, they’d gone up to the rooftop terrace of their building, surrounded in a nest of pillows, cushions and blankets as they’d made love under the open sky. She’d ridden his cock like a racehorse, fucking him faster and faster as he’d gripped her hips, bliss dancing across his face with every thrust. They’d been completely oblivious and uncaring as to whether anyone from one of the neighboring buildings could see them.   The thrill of possibly getting caught was tantalizing to both of them and they couldn’t get enough of it.

 

She smiled at the memory as she gathered up the last of her clothes, trying her best not to disturb Jon. She wasn’t quiet enough, however, because soon he was rousing from his sleep, yawning loudly as he stretched his muscles. The covers slipped down slightly, revealing his morning wood and Dany let out a desperate sigh. _God! This man is going to be the death of me!_

“Mmmm, Dany?” he mumbled, reaching out for her in his half drowsy state.

 

“I’m right here,” she said, sitting down next to him on the bed.

 

“There you are,” he said, his dark eyes slowly opening and finding hers. “Good morning, gorgeous.” He noticed the clothes in her hands and frowned. “Are you trying to sneak out on me?”

 

Dany laughed. “I’ve got to go, Jon. I’ll be late for work if I don’t.”

 

“No time for a quickie?” he said, giving her a sad, puppy dog face.

 

Dany licked her lips and smiled. There was no such thing as a “quickie” when it came to Jon Snow. “Jon, I’ve already been late to work _twice_ this week because of your ‘morning quickies.’ I can’t be late today.”

 

He laughed. “I’ll drive you to work then,” he said, stroking the curve of her waist and hip. Jon was persistent and when he wanted something he didn’t give up easily.

 

“Babe, you know how bad New York traffic is. The train will be way faster.” She was doing her best to exercise some restraint. Jon’s dick was hard to turn down.

 

He pouted and groaned in mock frustration as Dany leaned over to kiss him firmly on the lips. “I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

 

“You’d better,” he said, watching her lustfully as she slipped into her outfit from the night before so that she would be decent enough to walk to her apartment. She bid him goodbye, kissing him once more, and then headed next door.

 

She went straight to the shower, lathering herself with hand-milled honey and almond soap, while humming a little tune. A few minutes later, she stepped out onto her plush, memory foam rug and dried herself with one of her huge towels. A giggle escaped her lips and she shook her head as she checked out her reflection in the mirror, noticing the love bites all over her chest and between her breasts. _Jon!_ Well, at least he had done her the favor of not placing them on her neck this time, forcing her to have to wear a turtleneck to work for the remainder of the week.

 

Wrapped in her thick towel, she walked into her bedroom and sifted through her underwear drawer, eyeing the red and black lace bra and matching panties she had bought a few weeks ago. Ripping the store tags off, she slipped on the sexy underwear, a smile curling her lips when she thought about showing it off to Jon later that evening.

 

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she began to pick up her pace. Time was getting away from her and she wasn’t keeping up. She slipped into a fitted white blouse, grey pencil skirt, and nude, high-heeled pumps. She swept her icy blonde hair into a high bun, applied some lipstick and mascara, and then she was out the door, rushing to the subway station to catch the next train headed uptown.

 

Thirty minutes later, she walked into the high-rise office building where her public relations firm was located. She rode an elevator up to the 57th floor and then entered the reception area, greeting her personal assistant Doreah as she walked to her office. She sat down at her desk and logged onto her computer. She spent most of the morning responding to email messages and then joined some of her co-workers in the conference room down the hall for a project-planning meeting regarding the marketing strategy for Michael Kors, one of their biggest clients.

 

Lunchtime couldn’t come fast enough and she went back to her office, intent on relaxing and catching up on a romance novel she had been reading for the past few days. She was in the middle of an especially smutty passage in the novel when her assistant’s voice sounded through the intercom.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you during your lunch break, Miss Targaryen, but there’s a delivery man here with a package for you.”

 

“Thanks, Doreah,” Dany replied. “Can you sign for it on my behalf?”

 

There was a slight pause. “I’m so sorry, Miss Targaryen, but the delivery man says that the sender has requested that only the intended recipient sigh for it. They’ve also requested that you open it immediately to make sure nothing has been damaged during transport.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes. _Damn!_ All she wanted was to enjoy her lunch in peace and read some kinky smut! She pressed the intercom again. “All right, send him in.”

 

A few seconds later, there was a knock at her door. “It’s open,” she called out. She barely glanced up as she waved the deliveryman in. He handed her a box and signature form, his head down and buried underneath his cap.

 

“Signature, please,” said a gruff voice.

 

She stood up to sign the paperwork and then looked at the small, white box he’d handed her, wondering what could be inside. There was no sender’s information on the label. She opened it, tore through the tissue paper, and unwrapped a smooth glass dildo with a blue, rippled swirl pattern. _What the hell?_ Then she felt a strong pair of hands squeezing her ass. She turned around to slap the man but he caught her hand mid-swing, a smirk on his handsome face.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you,” he warned.

 

Dany gasped in surprise as she looked at him, shocked at his boldness.

 

She watched in breathless disbelief as he walked over to her office door and closed it. The feral look on his face changed to one of pure hunger as he stalked back towards her, his eyes hooded and dark with lust.

 

“You’ve got some fucking nerve…” she started, only to be shushed by him.

 

She tried to ignore the throbbing in her cunt due to such a domineering gesture. She reached deep inside her for some righteous anger and indignation, but could only find a burning desire accompanied by a gush of wetness soaking her lace panties.

 

“What the hell do you think…” was as far as she got before he was on her. Pulling her into his arms, his mouth on hers as a deep, soul-stealing kiss ensued. He kissed her passionately, his tongue deep in her mouth. Then he was unbuttoning her blouse, pushing the cups of her bra down as he sucked on her tits, his tongue laving over the pebbled nipples. He cleared her desk, scattering her files, books and paperwork to the floor with a loud crash.

 

A deep, throaty groan escaped him as he pushed her skirt up and ripped off her panties, palming her ass as he lifted her onto her desk. He pulled out a tube of lubricant from his pocket and smeared it over the glass dildo, coating the instrument with the glistening gel.

 

“Face down, ass up!” he growled, jaw stiff, face intent.

 

Tensing, she obeyed, positioning herself on her hands and knees as she arched her ass towards the ceiling. He kissed her bottom, positioned the instrument at the entrance of her soaked, trembling cunt, and eased it in, stretching her. Dany arched and bit back a moan of pleasure. Another thrust, deeper now as arousal bit her, sharp as fangs.

 

“That’s it,” he hissed. “Be a good little whore and take all of it.”

 

She squeezed down with each insistent thrust of the dildo, the smooth, glassy surface sending ripples of icy pleasure coursing through her body. He picked up the rhythm, thrusting it in, deeper and deeper. She felt stretched full, vulnerable. Just as she thought she couldn’t take any more, his hand slipped between her legs. A finger flicked across her clit as he thrust the dildo to the hilt and she choked back a hoarse cry, fisting her hands on the edge of her desk.

 

She heard her assistant’s voice over the intercom again. “Miss. Targaryen, is everything all right in there?”

 

Dany tried to steady herself against the continued assault on her cunt, white-hot heat coiling within her. “Ye…yes…yes…everything is fine, Doreah.”

 

“Is that delivery man still in there with you?” Dany rolled her eyes, talking was the last thing she wanted to be doing right now.

 

“Yes, there’s…ahhh…there’s an issue with…with the package…and I’m… I’m filling out…paperwork,” she heaved breathlessly.

 

There was a long pause before the intercom sounded again. “I see… My apologies for disturbing you.” Dany truly felt like a slut. Here she was, shamelessly getting fucked in her office with her co-workers only steps away and she was loving every moment of it.

 

She moaned with pleasure as her deliveryman continued fucking her senseless with the glass dildo while kneading her throbbing nub between his fingers. But then he stopped, moving his hands to his sides while leaving the dildo planted firmly inside her. She hissed in frustration. “Dammit, let me cum!”

 

“Not until I say so,” he told her sternly. “Remain there, in that position. Stay still until I order you to move.”

 

Biting her lip, she remained motionless. Tormented by the fullness between her legs, she hung her head, a few tendrils of hair that had slipped from her bun tickling her face.

 

The sound of his zipper going down was music to her ears and she immediately felt a gush of wetness pooling in her cunt. She looked over her shoulder to see him stroking his massive erection. He was looking right at her, his dark eyes blazing with desire.

 

“That was just a warm-up,” he hissed, his hot breath fanning her ear as he hovered over her. He slowly slid the dildo out of her and set it to the side, the smooth glass glistening in the overhead light from her juices. Then he pulled her down to the floor, bent her over her desk, and stroked her ass before giving it a hard smack. “Now I’m about to fuck the shit out of you.”

 

The next thing she knew his cock was slamming into her, filling her completely and with a suddenness that made her cry out as he thrust with ruthless focus. Dany was helpless in his hands, able only to moan with pleasure, overwhelmed with sensation, with the friction of his cock as it slid along and between her inner tissues, the cream of her arousal a liquid heat of lubrication between them. He cupped her breasts, pinching her already hard and swollen nipples until her inner muscles pulsed in answering sensation.

 

“Fuck me! Fuck my pussy hard!” she moaned, overcome with lust. And he did, fucking her hard enough to scoot her desk with each of his cock pounding thrusts.

 

“Fuck!” he spat, cracking a hand down on her ass, the sound vibrating against the walls of her office.

 

She screamed as she came, sagging against her desk. Her pussy squeezing his cock strongly enough to pull an answering grown from him. She prayed no one was within earshot of the wanton, lustful sounds she was making.

 

Her deliveryman wasn’t through with her yet though. He sat down heavily in her office chair, spinning her around to sit on his lap as he buried his cock deep inside her again. Her skirt was up around her waist, the scraps of her ripped panties, dangling around one of her ankles. Her boss could have walked into her office and seen her shameless display at any moment and she wouldn’t have cared. All she cared about was the cock currently filling her cunt to the brim and the mindless pleasure it was capable of giving her.

 

She moaned as she began riding his thick rod, tits bouncing with every thrust.

 

“Did I give you permission to cum earlier?” he growled, his dark eyes glaring into hers.

 

Dany clenched her eyes shut. “No,” she whimpered.

 

“Look at me,” he demanded, his voice rough with passion.

 

She met his gaze again, her breathing harsh from the relentless pace of his thrusts.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I couldn’t help it.”

 

“You’re not nearly as sorry as you’re about to be,” he said, standing up and taking her with him. He grabbed her by the ass and, while holding her in the air, impaled her with his rock hard cock. She slid up and down on his cock as he helped her ride it with his strong hands. She plunged her nails into his skin and scratched him, her mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

 

“Who’s fucking your brains out?” he gritted out from between clenched teeth, thrusting deep into her.

 

“You are.” She said breathlessly.

 

“Whose pussy is this?” he demanded, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as he kissed her fiercely.

 

“Yours!” she shouted as he tilted her ass lower, the new angle allowing him to penetrate even deeper. Dany moaned aloud, feeling a tingling sensation that spread throughout her body, making her weak in the knees. He was hitting her sweet spot, over and over again, and she could feel her cunt pulsating towards another climax. She was close. Very close.

 

“Please,” she begged, shaking with need.

 

“Please what?” he said in a tone that both teased and infuriated her.

 

“Please, can I cum?” she gasped. She didn’t know how much longer she could last.

 

He smirked at her, taking his sweet time to respond as she desperately implored him with her eyes. “Cum, Dany.”

 

“Fuck!” She screamed as she climaxed, her pussy clenching and milking his cock. He was right behind her, groaning into her neck, murmuring her name over and over, as his hot cum shot deep inside her. She felt it all throughout her throbbing cunt, bathing her insides and prolonging her orgasm.

 

She was jelly in his arms as he caressed her, soothing her down from her mind-shattering orgasm. He kissed her tenderly before slowly lowering her back down to the floor. He straightened her skirt and buttoned her blouse back up before gently placing her back in her chair and pushing it up close to her desk. She watched as he fixed his clothing, adjusting his brown deliveryman uniform and repositioning the cap, which covered most of his face. Next, he straightened out her desk, organizing her scattered books, files, and paperwork as best he could. He placed another soft kiss on her lips, picked up the glass dildo, and walked towards the door, pausing long enough to place the dildo inside her purse, which was hanging on a nearby hook.

 

He turned back to her with a smirk on his face. “I’ll be keeping these,” he said, stuffing what was left of her shredded panties in his pocket. “Enjoy the rest of your lunch break,” he added before sauntering out of her office, closing the door behind him.

 

She stared at the door in a daze.

 

_Fuck!_

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Jon could be found in his apartment, relaxing on the couch while watching the New York Yankees and enjoying a beer. The game was mildly entertaining but he was only half-way paying attention, too busy fantasizing about the sexy blonde next door who had whirled into his life like a hurricane. A knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts and he smiled, already knowing who it would be.

 

“It’s open,” he said and a few seconds later, Dany walked in, having just gotten off work. His eyes traveled over her appreciatively as he admired how her fitted white blouse and sexy skirt showed off her curvy, hourglass figure.

 

“How was work?” he asked, standing up to greet her.

 

She smirked at him while raising an eyebrow. “It was…interesting.”

 

“How so?” he asked, a wicked grin on his face as he pulled her into his arms.

 

“I had a special delivery,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Jon chuckled and dipped his head down for a kiss. “Sounds like you had a good day.”

 

Dany just shook her head at him. “You are such a naughty boy.”

 

Jon smiled. “And you love it.”

 

“I sure do,” she said, kissing him fiercely.

 

He squeezed her tighter, his hands caressing her hips before wrapping around to palm her ass. He could feel his cock hardening and knew exactly where he wanted to put it.

 

She pulled away teasingly. “I need to do some laundry, babe. I literally have _nothing_ to wear to work tomorrow!”

 

Jon shrugged. “Is that a bad thing?”

 

Dany swatted his arm playfully. “I won’t be long,” she said.

 

“Good,” he said, a wry grin on his face. “I was thinking we could Netflix and chill tonight.”

Dany smirked at him knowingly. She knew him too well.

 

“Sounds good, babe,” she said. She kissed him on the cheek and then headed next door to her apartment.

 

Jon sighed as he watched her go, admiring how good her rear end and shapely legs looked in her skirt. He was back to watching the baseball game, yelling at the TV as the Yankees let their opponents score yet another homerun, when his phone rang. He looked down and groaned. It was Ygritte. He seriously needed to just block her.

 

“Why do you keep calling me?” he snapped, answering the phone.

 

“Because I’m not giving up on us,” she responded. “Whatever this…new relationship is that you’re in…obviously it’s just a rebound, Jon. It’s a cry for help because you know you belong with me.”

 

Jon twisted his face in disgust. _Is this bitch crazy?_

 

“Ygritte, get a fucking clue! WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!!!!! Stop texting me! Stop calling me! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!”

 

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Jon. You’re not yourself. I’m going to come over there so we can talk this out.”

 

Jon couldn’t believe her audacity. Did she honestly think she was allowed to cheat on him and then dictate whether or not he was allowed to move on?

 

“DO _NOT_ COME OVER HERE!” he yelled into the phone before hanging up on her.

 

Shit! Ygritte was so fucking delusional! He didn’t want anything to do with her. He was completely head over heels for Dany and he was certain that it wasn’t just a rebound. Yes, the sex was hot, unbelievably hot to be honest, but it was more than that. He actually liked her as a person. She was kind, giving, and had a good heart. They hadn’t been dating long, but he could feel himself starting to develop strong feelings for her.

 

Highly annoyed, he lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, eventually dozing off only to wake up a few hours later even more annoyed as well as irritated and horny. He was annoyed at Ygritte, irritated that Dany wasn’t there to sit on his dick, and horny because…well, he was always horny. He checked the time and saw that it was almost 10 PM. Where the hell was Dany? He went next door and knocked but there was no answer. She wasn’t answering her phone either. He could hear it ringing from inside her apartment, which meant that she was most likely still in the laundry room. Releasing a frustrated sigh, he headed downstairs to find her.

 

* * *

 

Dany was sitting on top of one of the washing machines in the laundry room, caught up with reading her romance novel as she waited for her last load of clothes to finish. She had changed out of her work attire into a ribbed tank top, short shorts, and flip-flops so that she could be comfortable as she waited. Her silver blonde hair was loose and cascaded past her shoulders; finally free of the tight, restrictive bun she’d styled it in earlier that morning.

 

She looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps coming into the room and saw Jon glowering at her as he leaned against the opposite wall. He was frowning and obviously worked up about something.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he said. “I thought we agreed on a Netflix and chill night.”

 

Dany peered at him from behind her book. “And I thought I told you that I had laundry to do first,” she said, her voice clipped. “I’m on my last load.”

 

He raised a surprised eyebrow at her tone and stalked across the room until he was only a few inches away from her.

 

“Is there a problem?” she asked mockingly, setting her book down and meeting his gaze. His lips quivered and she could tell he was fighting a smile.

 

“Yeah, there is,” he growled. He moved in between her legs, pushing them apart. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

 

“Is that so?” she teased. “Rather impatient aren’t we, Jon Snow?”

 

He brought her hand to his lips, pressed kisses to her fingertips, then brought her hand between them and laid it lightly over his solid erection. Her breath hissed between her teeth as her palm cupped the hard bulge in his jeans.

 

“I want you,” he murmured, his warm breath caressing her cheek. “Right here. Right now.”

 

His sensual words caused a rush of heat to coarse through her body and she felt her essence pooling between her legs, soaking her panties.

 

“Someone could walk in on us,” she said, looking towards the door.

 

“And you seriously think I give a fuck?” Jon replied, slowly inching her shorts and panties off. He lowered his head to her sopping wet cunt and buried his face in it, running his tongue from the sensitive spot between her anus and her clit. She buried her fingers in his dark curls and held onto him as he licked and sucked her folds and swollen nub. He shoved fingers from one hand into her warm tunnel and used his other hand to unzip his pants and pull out his hard cock, stroking himself while he pleasured her. She gasped and arched her hips as he pounded inside her pussy while licking her clit. Her whole body was on fire and she writhed beneath his welcome assault.

 

Jon raised his face from her folds long enough to say, “Pinch your nipples, and I want you to pinch them _hard_.” A lusty moan spilled from her throat as she pinched her nipples and watched him between her thighs. Fireballs ignited from the sparks in her belly and she could feel the heat at every nerve ending in her body.

 

“Jon,” she gasped. A climax was building up so fast in her body she was afraid she would explode from it. “I’m going to come. Please let me come.”

 

“No,” he growled, raising his head to look at her. He removed his fingers and pressed his hard length against her, teasing her as he circled around her slick opening. “You want this?” he asked, looking down at his big cock and then smirking at her.

 

“Yes, Jon! I want it! I need it!” She cried.

 

“Beg for it then,” he hissed.

 

Fuck! Sometimes she enjoyed playing along with his control games but now was _not_ one of those times. “Jon, I am not fucking playing with you! Give me – “

 

She never got a chance to finish her sentence because in the next instant, he was surging into her, thrusting with long, hard strokes as he impaled her on top of the washing machine. Faster and faster he went until the washer was slamming back against the wall with each pounding thrust, the machine’s vibrations adding a heightened sensation to her pleasure.

 

Dany moaned as she felt her climax quickly approaching. Jon reached down to stroke her clit as he fucked her and she felt herself go over the edge as her orgasm claimed her. Her pussy clenched around his cock and she howled out in ecstasy. Jon wasn’t done, however, and continued pounding into her, grunting into her neck as he pummeled her.

 

A sound at the door drew her attention and she looked up to see a redheaded woman standing in the doorway watching them, an expression of shock and dismay on her face. It was Ygritte, Jon’s ex. Jon had his back to the door, completely oblivious to the unwelcome intruder, and Dany almost wanted to tell him to stop but then thought better of it. After all, she’d gotten a front row seat to watch Jon and Ygritte fuck so it was only fair to return the favor.

 

Jon groaned as he continued pumping into her, his muscles tensing with each powerful stroke as he drove towards his climax. “Dany…Dany… oh FUCK!” he spat as he started to unravel inside her. She grabbed his ass and held him close as he shuddered against her, moaning her name repeatedly. Then she boldly looked up at Ygritte, a smirk on her face as she mouthed the word _Mine!_ Ygritte had a look of pure hatred in her eyes as the two women stared at each other, then she turned on her heel and walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so who's crazier, Jon or Dany? Also, just wondering if you all figured out right away that Jon was the deliveryman? Lol. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sets out to prove a point. Will he be successful or will Dany turn the tables on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys for your patience with this story. Also, apologies for this super long 7500+ word chapter. I thought about splitting it into 2 chapters but then there would have been a cliffhanger and that would have just been mean, haha.
> 
> Also, I want to thank you for all your feedback, comments, and suggestions. Some of you have made requests about what you'd like to see happen between Jon and Dany in this story and I have incorporated a couple of them into this chapter. Enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/38534342620/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

 

Dany tossed and turned, unable to sleep as she lay in the bed next to Jon. She opened her eyes, took one look at the clock on her nightstand, and groaned. It was 2 AM and she was wide-awake. Next to her, Jon slumbered soundly, his warm body pressed against hers as his arm draped over her hip, cupping her thigh possessively. Careful not to disturb him, she eased herself into a sitting position and looked down at him, caressing the handsome contours of his face with her eyes. She dipped down to brush her lips against his, ever so slightly, and then slipped out of bed.

 

She tiptoed into the kitchen and made a warm cup of lavender mint tea, hoping it would help her sleep. Returning back to bed, she turned on her reading lamp, setting it to a dim setting so as not to disturb Jon, and then pulled out her romance novel. She hadn’t been able to put it down since she had started reading it a few days ago and she was desperate to see how it ended. The smut was unbelievably erotic and soon she felt herself getting wet and contemplating whether or not to wake up Jon for some much needed relief.

 

As if reading her mind, Jon stirred, yawning and rubbing his eyes. “Babe, why are you still awake?” he asked, his voice hoarse with sleep as his chestnut brown eyes settled on her.

 

She looked over at her lover and smiled. “I can’t sleep,” she said. “So I decided to read a little of my romance novel.”

 

Jon chuckled. “You and that romance novel again, huh? Why read about two fictional people fucking when I can give you the real thing?”

 

Dany swatted at him playfully. “It’s entertainment, silly. I don’t say anything to you when you’re watching those boring baseball games for hours at a time. Now let me read my smut in peace and go back to sleep.”

 

“All right,” Jon said, chuckling at her once more while shaking his head. He settled back down into his pillow, closed his eyes, and soon his soft snores were filling the air.

 

Dany continued reading her novel, a small smile playing on her lips at how wickedly smutty it was. A hunky cowboy was currently pounding the hell out of the rancher’s daughter on a pile of hay and she was on her fifth orgasm! Dany huffed out a laugh. The most she had ever had in one session was three. The thought of someone having five orgasms in a row was utterly absurd.

 

Jon stirred again. “What’s so funny, babe?”

 

Dany laughed again “This story! It’s getting ridiculous! No woman can have five orgasms in a row!”

 

“Is that so?” he murmured as he pressed slow, wet kisses to her neck, sucking on her flesh as she arched her head back and moaned into his touch. “I’ll bet I could give you five.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes and gave him a look. “Babe, you are smoking something if you think you can make me cum that many times in one go.”

 

“Really?” Jon said, taking her book away from her and placing it on the nightstand. He was wide-awake now and had a challenging smirk on his face. “Maybe we should make a bet.”

 

“That would be a foolish bet to make, Jon Snow,” Dany replied, her voice low and husky. Her cunt was sopping wet now and she was trying her best to hide it from him.

 

Jon laughed softly, a deep rumble in his chest that whispered to all of the deep, dark feminine places inside of her. He rolled on top of her, pinning her down beneath him, and she sighed as she felt his rock hard cock pressed against her. He grinned down at her knowingly, his dark eyes seemingly penetrating right through to her soul.

 

“I don’t make foolish bets,” he growled, thrusting his hips into hers, and it took everything Dany had not to cry out with pleasure. “But if you’re scared… I perfectly understand…”

 

Dany arched an eyebrow at him. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

 

“So why not bet then?” Jon said, as his mouth latched onto a nipple, flicking the pink, pebbled peak with his tongue. “It’s a win-win for you. Either you get to cum five times straight or you win the bet and I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

Dany’s chest heaved up and down as sparks of pleasure spread throughout her body. “If I win, you have to be my sex slave for a day.”

 

Jon raised his eyebrows and chuckled, a satin tickle of warm breath against her skin. “That won’t be happening. I’m the Dom here, I run this bedroom.”

 

She clicked her tongue at him. “Oh, look who’s scared now!”

 

“I’m never scared,” he murmured as he turned his attention to her other nipple, causing a low purr to erupt from her throat. “Challenge accepted.”

 

“And if you win?” Dany said breathlessly, as Jon’s assault on her breasts threatened to spin her out of control.

 

A cheeky grin spread across his handsome face. “Then you let me go in the back door,” he whispered.

 

Dany flushed. She’d never tried anal sex before but she was definitely curious… She supposed Jon was right, it was a win-win situation for her. “It’s a bet,” she said, smirking up at him.

 

He kissed her roughly in response, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. “You know you won’t win this right? I won’t allow it.”

 

Dany racked her brain, trying to come up with a clever response, but she never got a chance because the next thing she knew, Jon’s mouth was all over her. He kissed her passionately, his tongue dancing with hers before trailing down to the lush slopes of her breasts, latching onto her swollen nipples and sucking on them greedily until they hardened so much that they began to hurt. She cried out with painful pleasure as he soothed them with his tongue, blowing soft puffs of air across them. His lips and tongue slithered down her abdomen, licking her belly button, before finally dipping down to where she desired him the most.

 

He lapped at her cunt with feather-light strokes, which had her shaking with desire. His fingers slid through her velvety folds, parting her for the agonizingly slow slide of his tongue. He licked and nibbled at her tender flesh, his tongue darting all around, lighting up her nerve endings, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more.

 

She twisted and writhed underneath him, arching into his mouth, desperate for more contact but he grabbed her hips, holding her firmly in place as he continued his slow, laborious exploration. He flicked his tongue against her throbbing nub, using only the slightest of pressure, and she felt herself teetering on the brink of an orgasm, close but yet so far away.

 

“Fuck…Jon…stop teasing me,” she begged, squirming against him as she tangled her fingers in his dark, curly locks, trying to pull him closer. He laughed, his deep voice rumbling against her delicate flesh. Then he applied more pressure with his tongue, giving her what she was desperate for and in the next instant, she exploded in a hard burst of sensation.

 

“Jon!” she screamed as her orgasm tore through her like a hurricane, leaving her weak and breathless.

 

“That’s one,” he breathed, smirking at her before trailing soft butterfly kisses along her inner thighs, the soft hairs of his beard tickling her skin. It wasn’t long before he returned to her cunt, licking and nibbling greedily as he lapped up her juices. “Mmm,” he groaned, taking a moment to look up at her with those mesmerizing eyes of his. “You’ve got the sweetest pussy in the whole world, Dany. I can’t get enough of it.”

 

She moaned in response, unable to form coherent sentences, as he resumed worshipping her with his mouth, no longer giving her the light, teasing touches from before but now applying firm pressure exactly where she needed him. She vaguely remembered that there was a bet involved and she should try her best not to cum, but when his tongue thrust deep into her warm tunnel, she couldn’t help but to grind her cunt frantically against his face as all rational thought abandoned her.

 

Despite her best intentions, her body betrayed her, and another climax erupted between her trembling thighs. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she clenched around his stiff tongue as waves of pleasure crashed through her body.

 

“Oh my God,” she moaned. “Jon! Oh, Jon! Yes! Right there! JON!!!!!!!!”

 

“I love it when you say my name like that,” he said, his deep voice heavy with lust. “Now that’s two and I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

 

Dany was in a daze. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into,_ she thought to herself as Jon began probing her with his fingers. She was super sensitive, coming off of back-to-back orgasms but Jon showed no sign of letting up.

 

“Jon…it’s too much…” she begged, her cunt still pulsing from the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm

 

“It’s never too much,” he hummed, as he curved two fingers at just the right location to hit her sweet spot. He buried his face in her wet cunt, sucking up her clit between his teeth and pummeling the tip with his tongue as she bucked and squirmed beneath him. She suddenly became overwhelmed by the sensation of needing to pee and in that next instant, a steady stream of fluid, not urine but ejaculate, erupted out of her like a fountain as her wails filled the room. She squirted all over the place, much of it hitting Jon square in the face as it dripped from his beard. He lapped it up greedily, licking his lips and wiping his face off with his hands before licking each finger clean.

 

“That’s three,” Jon murmured. “It’s not looking too good for you with this bet, Dany.”

 

She couldn’t even find the words to respond. All she could do was watch him from behind hooded eyes as she tried to recover from yet another powerful orgasm. She squeezed her eyes shut, overwhelmed by the endless pleasure he was giving her but Jon was having none of it.

 

“Look at me,” he commanded. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into his dark ones, his pupils so large that his brown irises were only thin slivers around them. Then he was inside of her, fucking her in slow, rhythmic strokes.

 

“Yeah,” he groaned. “Oh, Dany… You feel so good, baby…” He sighed and dipped down to kiss her on the lips. It was a lingering kiss, driving her wild, as he savored every moment, every taste, every sensation.   “I love the expression on your face when you cum… the sounds you make just for me. You’re so fucking beautiful… so damned sexy…you can make me hard with just one look… and I lose all my self-control. I have to have you…to claim you…make you mine…”

 

“Oh, Jon… Oh, fuck…” she moaned, as each smooth thrust threatened to burn her in a sizzling inferno of pleasure. She gripped his biceps, digging her nails in hard, urging him on as he growled in response.

 

“You’ve got a perfect body, you know that?” he said, dipping down to kiss her again. “Beautiful moon-kissed hair, pretty face, curves in all the right places…I love your tits…so perky with these diamond hard nipples just begging to be sucked and licked.” He bent down and ran his tongue over an erect peak, teasing it for a few seconds before giving his attention to its twin.

 

Dany screamed out in ecstasy, cursing loudly as she ran her nails down his back and squeezed his firm ass.

 

He smiled down at her as he continued pounding into her with measured strokes. “Mmm, it sounds like you’re ready to cum again. And it definitely _feels_ like you’re ready to cum again. You’re sopping wet, baby.”

 

Dany couldn’t think straight. Jon’s dirty talk, combined with his long, powerful strokes, was driving her fucking insane! She couldn’t believe it but she felt her body coiling up again, desperate for a release. _No, I can’t lose this bet! I can’t give him the satisfaction! Oh, fuck…._

 

Jon licked her ear and whispered, his warm breath fanning her face. “Stop fighting it, Dany. You know you want to cum…”

 

And then she was exploding for a fourth time! Hard. She screamed out, her voice ragged and hoarse as her orgasm pulsed through her all the way down to her pointed toes. _Fuck!_ She was jelly, she couldn’t talk, she couldn’t move, all she could do was lay there, staring up at Jon in disbelief as her cunt tingled and throbbed uncontrollably.

 

A laugh rumbled from deep in Jon’s chest. “That’s four,” he whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe and then soothing it with his tongue. “And I’m nowhere near finished with you.”

 

Dany couldn’t see or think straight. “Jon…Jon…” she breathed. “It’s too much. I can’t… take anymore…I can’t…” She stuttered and stumbled over her words and had to take a deep breath to calm herself. “What are you doing to me?”

 

“I’m giving you exactly what you want,” Jon said, a smug smile on his face.

 

He slowly eased out of her, both of them hissing at the loss of contact. Then he rolled off of her, stood up, and walked over to her vanity dresser table, turning back to look at her as he stroked himself. His cock was standing at full attention, hard and thick, glistening with her juices.

 

“Come here,” he ordered, his voice firm, and she had no choice but to obey. Her legs felt wobbly and she wondered if she could even walk properly, but somehow she made it across the room. Jon pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. “Don’t stop now, baby. You’ve got more in you, I know you do.”

 

“Jon…” she breathed, her lips quivering.

 

“Shh-shh,” he said as he turned her around so that she was facing the mirror. “Bend over,” he commanded as he positioned himself behind her, and then he was inside of her, surging inside with one smooth thrust as she cried out in white-hot ecstasy. He was fucking her hard but steadily, pacing himself to go for the long haul and Dany wondered how much more her tiny body could take. She found his eyes in the mirror and sighed as he licked his lips and smiled at her.

 

“Look how good we look together, baby,” he said, cracking a hand down on her ass, sending shivers shooting throughout her body with painful pleasure. “It’s like we were made for each other. You fit me like a glove, Dany. Now arch that pretty little ass up for me.” She did as he asked, unable to deny him anything. And he continued pounding into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air.

 

“Fuck!” he spat. “You’re such a good little whore for me, Dany!” He gripped her hips even tighter, his fingers digging into her skin, as he thrust balls deep inside of her. The pleasure must have been too intense for him because suddenly he stilled. He clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth in concentration, and Dany knew he was fighting his own orgasm, determined to last and win their bet so he could prove his point. He eased out and lightly stroked himself, placing soft kisses along her back before starting again, seemingly renewed and rock hard as ever.

 

He plunged into her hard and fast, his large shaft spearing her in long, delicious thrusts. She held on to the vanity for support as she locked eyes with him again through the reflection in the mirror. He held her gaze as he moved inside of her, and the connection between them was so strong, so deep, that Dany couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. She was trapped by Jon’s hypnotizing eyes and suddenly she felt her body clenching up as yet another orgasm threatened to rip through her.

 

 _Fuck! Not again,_ she thought to herself as she willed herself not to cum. Her effort was futile, however, and before she knew it, ripples of electricity shot through her, leaving her weak and helpless as her body seemingly shattered into a thousand pieces. Her orgasm was so powerful, so strong and intense, that she started crying.

 

“Shh-shh, it’s okay, Dany,” Jon said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms as hot tears poured down her cheeks. He carried her back to the bed, laying down beside her as he soothed her with a flurry of kisses. “And that’s five.”

 

“You win,” she said, her lips quivering and voice emotional as she tried to get herself under control.

 

“I know,” he said, kissing her tenderly. “But I think you’ve got one more in you.”

 

Dany sighed. There was no way in hell her body could handle another orgasm! She was physically spent. “Oh my God, Jon. I couldn’t possibly…”

 

“You can,” he insisted, dipping down to lick her sensitive bud and then blowing on it. She looked down and his dark eyes were boring into hers, paralyzing her with their intensity, willing her to cum for him once more. He was so damned sexy! And she knew right then and there that she was going to cum for him again. He kissed his way back up her body and then he was inside of her once more, fucking her fast and hard, holding nothing back, as the bed creaked beneath them. Dany held on to him for dear life as he pounded her into the pillows, her tits bouncing to the rhythm of his powerful strokes.

 

“Oh my God,” she cried as she became consumed with pleasure. “Fuck me, Jon! Harder! Fuck me!!!”

 

“Yeah,” he murmured, his voice barely above that of a whisper as his hips rocked into her even harder. She could feel his muscles tightening, he was about to cum. And, unbelievably, so was she. In the next instant, he exploded, unable to hold himself back any longer. He groaned loudly, a string of curses falling out of his mouth as her greedy cunt milked him dry, and she was right behind him, shrieking like a mad woman as her orgasm rocked her to the core. And then everything went black…

  

* * *

 

 

“Dany? Dany? Open your eyes, baby. Come back to me. Come on, Dany, don’t scare me like this!”

 

She could hear Jon’s voice, but he sounded distant and far away. She followed his voice, fighting through the foggy haze, letting him lead her to the light, and then she opened her eyes. Jon was cradling her in his arms, a worried look on his face that quickly changed to relief and then smug satisfaction once he realized she was okay.

 

“What happened?” she asked, thoroughly confused.

 

Jon grinned. “You passed out, Dany.”

 

“What? How long was I out?” She struggled to remember all that had occurred.

 

“Not long, about 30 seconds,” Jon answered. “I think all the blood flow left your head and went straight to your cunt!” He huffed out a laugh.

 

Dany gasped in disbelief. “Oh, shit!”

 

He dipped down and kissed her tenderly, his forehead pressed against hers. “You had me worried there for a minute baby.”

 

Dany clicked her tongue. “Well, if you hadn’t insisted on giving me so many orgasms…”

 

“I don’t recall hearing any complaints,” Jon said, a teasing smile on his lips.

 

She rolled her eyes playfully. “You’re right. I loved every second of it. It was amazing… _You’re_ amazing…” She kissed him softly, brushing her lips against his. “You won the bet fair and square.”

 

Jon chuckled as he gazed down at her. “Don’t worry, I know I wore you out. I won’t cash in right now, maybe another time… I’ll surprise you.”

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Dany said, smiling at him.

 

“Me too,” he said, kissing her softly. He eased himself off of her and positioned himself to the side so that they could spoon. “Go to sleep now, babe. You should be good and tired.”

 

Truer words had never been spoken. She was exhausted, her body worn out from their exertions. She snuggled against his firm chest, sighing happily as he encircled her with his arm, pulling her close. And then she fell into a deep slumber, sleeping better than she had in weeks.

 

* * *

 

By the time Dany woke up, it was near mid-day. She stretched and turned to her side, realizing that she was in the bed alone. She walked into her kitchen and saw that Jon had left her a fresh bouquet of white tulips along with a cinnamon-raisin bagel, her favorite, from the corner deli down the street. There was also a note with his unmistakable handwriting.

 

_Hey babe,_

_I had to take off to run some errands and hit the gym. You looked so beautiful and peaceful in your sleep that I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I hope you enjoy the flowers and bagel. See you soon._

_XOXO, Jon_

Dany sighed. Jon was so sweet and romantic. Yet he was an absolute beast in the bedroom, satisfying her like no man ever had. He was perfect, everything she’d ever wanted and more, and there was no way she was ever letting him go.

 

She nibbled on her bagel, took a hot shower, and then spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up her apartment and paying bills. Pleased with herself for getting all of her chores out of the way, she decided to make some tea and curl up with her romance novel again. She was in the middle of an especially smutty part when she heard loud banging and screaming coming from outside her apartment.

 

_What in the hell?_

She opened her front door, stepping outside to see who was creating such a commotion, and came face to face with none other than Ygritte! She was pounding on Jon’s door incessantly and screaming at the top of her lungs for him to open up. She noticed Dany and stopped, her face twisting into an ugly grimace as recognition flashed in her eyes.

 

“Well, well, if it isn’t the little blonde slut from the other night! I bet you thought you were real cute didn’t you?”

 

Dany cocked her head and smiled sweetly, which seemed to piss Ygritte off even more.   “And if it isn’t Jon’s crazy ex who seems to have a problem facing reality. You and Jon are over sweetie. You’ve been replaced. So why don’t you stop embarrassing yourself and just leave?”

 

Ygritte’s nostrils flared angrily as she narrowed her eyes at Dany. “You’re pathetic! You really think you mean something to him? You’re just a rebound, nothing more! He’s just using you to keep himself occupied! He belongs with me!”

 

Dany rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Wow, Jon told me you were a delusional, psychotic bitch but I just assumed he was exaggerating!” She smirked at her knowingly, looking her up and down. “You’re everything he said you were and more!”

 

Ygritte walked over to stand directly in front of Dany so that their faces were only inches apart, clearly an attempt to intimidate her. And even though the redhead had a couple of inches on her in height, Dany had no intention of backing down. She’d been in a few fights before and knew how to hold her own. She wasn’t afraid. Jon was _her_ man now and she’d be damned if his sloppy, delusional ex-girlfriend was going to fuck things up for her.

 

I want you to go away,” the auburn-haired woman hissed, her jaw clenched in fury. “Everything was fine until _you_ came along.”

 

Dany stood her ground as she felt her fiery temper bubbling to the surface. “I’m not going anywhere. Jon belongs to _me_ now. I’m the one next to him when he lays his head down at night and the first thing he sees when he wakes up in the morning.   And when he’s making love, it’s _my_ name he moans over and over, not yours. Never yours! So kindly fuck off and leave us the hell alone!!!”

 

Ygritte just glared at her, so angry she was shaking. Then she lashed out and slapped Dany hard across the face. “Stay away from him you stupid slut!”

 

The crisp, loud slap, echoed down the hallway, making Dany see black in front of her eyes, followed by thousands of golden sparkles dancing around her head. She was momentarily stunned but quickly regained her bearings as white-hot rage pulsed through her. _No this skank didn’t!!!!_

“Fucking bitch!” she shrieked as she backhanded Ygritte hard, slamming her into the wall. And then both women were on the floor, clawing and scratching at each other, pulling hair, and screaming at the top of their lungs. Dany was swinging with all her might as she repeatedly punched Ygritte in the face, then she felt someone separating them and pulling her away. It was Jon, apparently, just getting back from the gym.

 

“What the fuck are you guys doing? Stop it!” He screamed, pulling them apart and holding Ygritte back who seemed to want to kill Dany. “What the hell is happening here?”

 

“I’ll tell you what happened,” snapped Dany. “Your psycho, ex-girlfriend attacked me!”

 

Jon rounded on Ygritte. “What the fuck are you doing here, Ygritte? I told you, it’s fucking over!!! Get that through your thick head! Are you serious right now? You’re stalking my apartment and attacking my girlfriend?”

 

Ygritte tossed Dany a disgusted look. “Really, Jon? _That’s_ your new girlfriend? Your next-door neighbor? Some platinum blonde airhead? How fucking desperate are you?”

 

Jon sighed, exasperated. “Ygritte, she doesn’t have anything to do with this. I dumped you. I don’t want to be with you anymore, I’ve moved on. I told you as much. Why can’t you fucking accept it?”

 

“Do you see? He doesn’t want you anymore! So stop embarrassing yourself, you crazy bitch!” Dany added, smirking with satisfaction at Ygritte’s busted lip.

 

Ygritte’s face twisted in fury. “And I find it hard to believe he would ever want someone as disgusting and shameless as you!” She looked over at Jon. “I saw you the other night, in the laundry room, when you were fucking her. She knew I was there…knew I was watching…and she just kept going, rubbing my face in it like the dirty whore she is!

 

Jon’s head whipped around to stare at Dany, a shocked expression on his face. Dany didn’t know what to make of that as she returned his gaze evenly. She had zero regrets for rubbing it in Ygritte’s face. The ginger bitch deserved it!

 

“Ygritte, just leave,” Jon said wearily. “You don’t belong here.”

 

Ygritte looked hurt as she slowly started backing away. “Fine, Jon! You know, with me you really had something, but I guess you’d rather be with this basic bitch! She walked down the staircase towards the main entrance, turning around to hurl one last parting shot. “Fuck both of you! I hope you’re miserable together!” Then she was gone, slamming the door behind her.

 

Jon shook his head in disbelief and then looked over at Dany. “What the hell, Dany? You saw her watching us fuck the other night and didn’t bother to tell me?”

 

Dany stared at him as if he had lost his mind. “Are you fucking serious Jon? She had no business being here in the first place!” she spat angrily. “I _wanted_ her to see us! I wanted her to know that you belong to me now!”

 

Jon sighed heavily. “Dany, Ygritte isn’t quite right in the head and that probably really set her off.”

 

Dany was beyond pissed now. “So what, all of a sudden her feelings are so important to you? You want me to walk on eggshells around her because you’re so concerned about her mental state? Are you sure it’s over between the two of you? Because right now I’m really confused, Jon!”

 

Jon reached out towards her. “Dany, that’s not what…”

 

Dany stepped away, putting her hands up to keep him at a distance. “No, Jon, you need to get your shit together and figure out your priorities. I DO NOT DEAL WITH OTHER WOMEN!!! I told you that’s the one thing that will turn me into a crazy bitch and I don’t _want_ to be a crazy bitch! If I’m your woman, you cater to _my_ feelings and needs, not hers!”

 

“Dany…” Jon said, hurt written all over his face but Dany didn’t care. She was hurting too, both emotionally as well as physically from getting slapped around by that psycho bitch.

 

“I need to be alone right now,” she said, her voice trembling with outrage. Then she walked back into her apartment and slammed the door shut in his face.

 

* * *

 

Jon spent the next several hours brooding in his apartment, wondering how he had let things with Ygritte spiral so far out of control. He should have set her straight a long time ago. He couldn’t believe she’d had the gall to stalk him and then attack Dany. And he could have kicked himself for then getting mad at Dany about their romp in the laundry room. After all, it had been _his_ idea to begin with. And when he thought about it, Ygritte watching them was actually kind of funny, and ironic considering how he and Dany had gotten together in the first place. The last thing he wanted was to fight with Dany. He cared for her so much and his feelings were growing stronger every day. He felt horrible and realized that he needed to stop sulking and go give her a heartfelt apology.

 

He walked over to her apartment, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. After several long seconds with no response, he raised his fist to knock again, but the door opened and she was standing before him, a small frown on her face. She looked at him warily as she held an ice pack to the angry, red welt on the side of her face.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked, softly.

 

Dany nodded and stepped aside to let him in. He walked in, closed the door behind him, and immediately pulled her into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking into her eyes and realizing they were puffy and rimmed with red. She’d been crying and that made him feel even more like shit than he already did. “Oh, Dany,” he said, kissing her forehead softly. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you…and…her stalking me and watching us…that wasn’t your fault. I can’t expect you to be sympathetic towards her.” He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her fully on the mouth. “And her feelings aren’t more important than yours. She’s not important to me, you are. You’re the only woman for me.”

 

Dany’s face softened and a sigh escaped her lips as she sank into his arms. “I want her gone, Jon. I shouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit. I didn’t sign up for this.”

 

“I know you didn’t,” he said, squeezing her tighter. “Don’t worry. I’m going to take out a restraining order against her first thing tomorrow. You won’t ever have to see her again. You’re the one I want, okay?”

 

“Okay,” she said, a sweet smile on face. She tilted her head up, kissing him softly, and he breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that she no longer seemed to be upset.

 

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled on the couch, watching old movies and stealing occasional kisses from each other. And when it was time for bed, Jon didn’t try to do anything more than just hold her in his arms as they spooned, grateful to have such an amazing and forgiving woman in his life.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, the sunlight streaming through the window gently nudged Jon awake. He opened his eyes and tried to stretch but something was stopping him. He looked above him and was shocked to see that his hands were tied to the bedposts! He looked around for Dany, a feeling of panic rippling through him, and that’s when he saw her. She was standing in the corner of the bedroom, watching him intensely with a strange smile on her face. She was dressed in lingerie – black fishnet stockings, a red and black garter belt, crotchless black panties, and a next to nothing sheer black bra – along with the sexiest pair of stilettos he’d ever seen.

 

“Dany, what is this?” he asked, struggling against the ties binding his hands. “Untie me.”

 

Dany tilted her head and smiled. “No, I don’t think I’ll be doing that anytime soon,” she said as she slowly stalked towards him.

 

He continued struggling against the ties but couldn’t get them to budge even an inch. He groaned, realizing he was completely helpless. “Am I your prisoner?”

 

She crawled onto the bed and straddled him, dipping down to give him a long, passionate kiss. “Today you are.”

 

He wanted to be angry, outraged even, that she had him in such a compromising position but his body betrayed him and it wasn’t long before he had a massive hard-on. His cock throbbed painfully and he gritted his teeth in agony as Dany hovered over him, brushing her breasts against his chest, teasing him mercilessly.

 

“Mmm, I see you like being my prisoner,” she murmured, looking down at his length and licking her lips hungrily. “You’re hard as a rock!”

“Dany…” Jon groaned as he arched his hips up against her, desperate to feel some sort of friction against his cock. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“You know exactly why,” she growled, a wild look in her eyes as she gazed upon him. “You have some serious making up to do for all that drama from yesterday.” She whipped her silver blonde hair back seductively and slammed her hips against his, causing a shudder to pulse through him as a thick dribble of pre-cum glistened on his tip.

 

“Oh, Dany…fuck!” he spat as he looked up at her helplessly.

 

“This is all your fault, Jon,” she hummed as she grinded herself against him. “I warned you about what would make me turn into a crazy bitch. You chose not to take me seriously and now I have to punish you for it!”

 

“Dany, please –” Jon groaned but she cut him off.

 

“Shut up and take it, Jon! Because now _I’m_ the Dom. I run this bedroom! Do you fucking understand me?” she shrieked, digging her nails into his flesh, lighting him up with painful pleasure.

 

Jon just stared at her in shock. _What the fuck?!?_

 

Dany’s eyes blazed with triumph and possessiveness as she looked down at him. And then she began to pleasure herself, driving him wild with need. He looked on with wonder as she cupped her mound and began caressing her swollen nub with her fingers. Then she arched her back and cried out as her sweet nectar began to pool and drip down onto his skin.

 

“Let me do that for you baby,” Jon whispered, lust-filled desperation racing through him as he watched her. He struggled to free himself from his bondage, wanting nothing more than to free his hands so that he could grab her by the waist and slam his cock deep inside her warm tunnel, but his efforts were futile.

 

Dany just shook her head at him, a wry grin on her face as she dragged her lower lip over her teeth. She ran her fingers in and out of her swollen cunt, immersing them in her warm juices, and then she closed her hand around his cock, stroking his hard length from base to tip.

 

“Tell me how sorry you are again,” she breathed, bending down to slowly swirl her tongue against the underside of his shaft.

 

Jon was in pure ecstasy as the sizzling pleasure she was giving him threatened to burn him alive. “Fuck! Dany, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry,” he groaned.

 

“You’re not nearly sorry enough,” she said as she bent down and took his length full into her mouth, sucking him deep into her throat while caressing his balls.

 

“Oh, shit!” he moaned as Dany deep-throated him, her blue eyes locked on his the entire time, piercing into his heart, penetrating his soul. She was so damned sexy! He could feel himself climbing to the edge. He was just about to cum when she stopped abruptly, smiling cruelly at him.

 

“Don’t stop! Keep going!” he pleaded.

 

Dany huffed out a laugh. “I’m so sorry, Jon. You’re obviously confused. You still think you’re in control, don’t you?” Then she pushed herself off of him and walked away.

 

She stood in the center of the room and stripped, stepping out of her lacy lingerie but leaving on her platform glass stilettos. Jon’s mouth watered as he watched her. She was a sight to behold with her perfect, hourglass figure. His eyes trailed from her round, perky breasts to her tight waist, curvy hips, and shapely legs before settling on the luxurious treasure between her legs, her sopping wet cunt.

 

He didn’t know how much more of her teasing he would be able to take and he suddenly felt guilty for all the times he had teased her to the brink of orgasm only to deny her. “Dany, please…I need…”

 

“What do you need, Jon,” she said, concern on her lovely face, as she walked towards him and straddled him again.

 

She positioned her cunt over his rock hard cock and rubbed back and forth, sliding his tip between her moist folds. Jon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his chest heaving with ragged breaths. “Dany…please…I’m begging you…I want you so bad…I need you…baby, I need you, I’m so hard it hurts…please baby…stop teasing me.”

 

She dipped down to kiss him. “Are you desperate for me?”

 

“Fuck! Yes! I’m beyond desperate.”

 

“Okay, baby, I’ll take care of you,” she murmured. And then she was sliding down onto his cock, taking all of him in one swift motion as he filled her to the brim. He started thrusting immediately, gyrating his hips against hers, desperate to find his release. But Dany was having none of it. She put a hand to his chest to still him.

 

“Don’t _fucking_ move!” she hissed. “I control the pace, not you! I want you to stay perfectly still, do you understand me?”

 

Jon groaned and sighed in disbelief. “Yes, I understand.”

 

“Good,” she said as she began to grind on him at a slow, steady pace. “Oh, fuck!” she moaned as she impaled herself on him, sliding up and down as her knees pressed up close against his sides. She caressed her breasts as she rode him, pinching her nipples, before dropping her hands to slowly circle and flick her clit. Jon watched her through hooded eyes as she used his body to pleasure herself. She was breathtaking! He could feel his orgasm starting to build and he involuntarily started thrusting into her, unable to control himself, his body on the brink of exploding. And then everything stopped and she slid off of him.

 

“Fuck! Dany, you’re not playing fair.” Jon panted, feeling as if he might have a mental breakdown. “Please, you’re killing me here…you’re absolutely killing me!”

 

Dany clicked her tongue at him reprovingly. “I told you not to move, Jon. You didn’t follow the rules.”

 

Jon sighed. “I couldn’t help it.” He looked up at her helplessly. “Please, Dany, untie me, let me fuck you, I’ll do anything, whatever you want.”

 

Dany smiled mischievously. “Who runs this bedroom, Jon?”

 

“You do,” he said, desperation in his voice.

 

“Who’s the Dom?” she whispered, her lips hovering over his, so close that he could feel her warm breath.

 

“You are,” he whined.

 

“Mmm, very good Jon. You’re learning,” she said, sliding up to sit on his face.

 

“Now lick my cunt!” she demanded. Jon was only too eager to obey. He greedily lapped away at her folds, sucking up her sweet juices, stabbing her clit with his tongue before tunneling it deep into her tight hole, driving her wild. It wasn’t long before she was crying out in blissful pleasure, screaming his name as she grinded her flooded cunt against his tongue. Her juices flowed out all over his face as she came and he lapped it up greedily, savoring her tangy sweetness.

 

“Jon! Oh, Jon! Oh, fuck! Yeah, just like that! JON!!!!!!!!” Her deep, throaty cum sounds ignited something primitive inside him, making him hornier than ever. He wanted nothing more than to reach his own climax and join her but Dany seemed to have other plans. Namely making him suffer from the world’s most extreme case of blue balls.

 

“Mmm”, she purred as she slid off of his glistening face. “That was wonderful, Jon. You’ve been a _very_ good boy. Perhaps I should untie you. But if I do, what will you do to me?”

 

Jon growled and looked her dead in the eye. “I will fuck the shit out of you, Dany. _Harder_ and _stronger_ than you’ve ever had it before.”

 

She flushed. “Is that so?” She kissed his chest, licking his nipples before pinching them, causing a painful, yet pleasurable, sensation to pulse through them. She kissed her way up his body, lingering a bit on the sensitive spot behind his ear before making her way to his sweet mouth. They kissed each other passionately, their tongues tangling together into a shared gasp of sensation.

 

Then she untied him, gently releasing the ties that held him to the bedposts. As soon as Jon was free he immediately sat up, moving so fast that she nearly lost her balance and fell off the bed. He swooped her into his arms, stood up, and pinned her against the nearest wall.

 

He pressed his forehead against hers, staring her down for several long seconds before he finally spoke. “You’re fucking crazy!” he whispered, dipping down to nip her lips with his teeth. “Nobody’s _ever_ done anything like that to me before!”

 

“I guess there’s a first time for everything,” she said, saucily, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

Jon didn’t say anything to that. Instead, he lifted her up and entered her in one smooth motion as he began fucking her hard and fast with shocking intensity. He gripped her hips tightly as he hammered into her, driving deep and hard, showing zero mercy as he fucked her with a savagery that had her screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

Picture frames rattled along the wall, as he pumped into her with all his might – harder, faster, deeper – fucking her like a man possessed. His moans and grunts mingled with her shrill screams and they hurtled towards their climax like a runaway train. Dany reached hers first, exploding onto his cock as she screamed his name. And Jon was right behind her. He came like he never had before, groaning loudly as his climax shattered him to pieces, sending a torrent of white spurts flooding into her tight hole.

 

Thoroughly spent, he carried her back to the bed, lying down beside her as he tried to recover from the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had in his life. He looked into her ocean-blue eyes, entranced by her beauty, as he tried to process what had just happened between them.

 

“Dany, that was amazing,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. He brushed his lips against hers, gently sighing against the corners of her sweet mouth. “I’ve never come that hard before.”

 

She smiled at him as she stroked his beard with her fingertips. “Hmm, it sounds like you want me to take control more often.”

 

Jon smiled shyly, ducking his head before looking up at her once more. “Maybe…”

 

“Dany licked her lips seductively as she watched him. “Anytime, anyplace,” she whispered, looking at him like she wanted to devour him whole.

 

Jon sighed as his cock twitched and hardened, ready and eager to enjoy round two. “I may just have to take you up on that offer,” he murmured, pulling her close as he drew her in for a kiss – gentle at first but quickly turning passionate, needy, and possessive. And soon he was inside of her once again, pounding away with deep, delicious thrusts as their moans of pleasure filled the room.

 

They spent the rest of the day in bed, eating, talking, and making love – caressing and exploring every nook, cranny, and crevice of each other’s bodies. Jon couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so happy. Dany was everything he wanted in a woman and more. She was precious and he had no intention of ever letting her go. And it was then that he finally realized the truth. He was completely, hopelessly in love with her.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The two requests I incorporated were Dominant Dany and Jon giving her so many orgasms she loses her mind. Keep the suggestions coming and I will do what I can if it fits into the overall storyline (no guarantees).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy boils to the surface when Jon gets invited to a strip club bachelor party and Dany attracts an unexpected admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates and all I can say is that I got distracted writing other stories and I also went on vacation to California for a week -- Disneyland!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/38534342620/in/dateposted-public/)

The mall was bustling with activity as Jon walked around, wandering from store to store. Kiosk vendors shouted out as he passed, desperate to sell a new cell phone, an airbrushed custom t-shirt, or the latest remote-controlled flying camera drone, but Jon barely noticed them. His mind was on one thing only, his incredibly sexy girlfriend.

 

She was walking a few steps ahead of him, lured by a woman giving out free sample strips of Dolce & Gabanna “The One” perfume, and he couldn’t help noticing how well her curvy ass fit into the tight jeans she was wearing. Her low-cut white tank top complimented her ample cleavage and trim waist while her strappy, nude sandals showed off a perfect French pedicure. Wavy blonde hair cascaded down her back like an icy waterfall and when she turned back to look at him, her stunning blue eyes finding his, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was irresistibly beautiful, both inside and out, and he was hopelessly in love with her. Of course he hadn’t told her as much, just yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

 

“C’mon, slow poke! Keep up with me!” Dany teased, flashing a dazzling smile at him as she grabbed his hand, and he couldn’t help but to smile back. A frown crossed his face however as he noticed yet another guy checking her out, despite the fact that they were holding hands. _Mine_ , he thought angrily as he stared the man down, flexing his chest a bit. The man kept walking, only to be replaced by a couple of college jock-types who did a double take as they walked past, ogling Dany shamelessly. _These fuckers are bold as hell_ , Jon thought, putting his arm around Dany’s waist possessively, a smug smirk on his face as he glanced in their direction. They flashed him a look of annoyance, giving Dany one last leering look before eventually turning away.

 

“Yeah, keep it moving dipshits,” he muttered under his breath before leaning down to give Dany a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled at him appreciatively, seemingly oblivious to all the attention she was getting, and it made Jon love her all the more. Despite her supermodel good looks, which could stop traffic, she wasn’t vain or arrogant. She was sweet and easy to get along with, the complete opposite of his ex, Ygritte, who would constantly pick fights with him while hurling condescending put-downs.

 

No, Dany was nothing like that; she was a breath of fresh air – someone who actually listened to him and lifted him up when he was down instead of making him feel worse. With her he had a true friendship based on mutual understanding and respect, and they genuinely enjoyed spending time together, whether it be cuddling on the couch all day watching TV or a romantic candle-lit dinner at a fancy restaurant. It really didn’t matter what they did as long as they were together. Of course, their amazing sex life didn’t hurt either. A sly smile spread across his face as he reminisced on their sexual romp from earlier that morning:

 

_Waking up with his typical morning wood, he’d reached out for her, desperate to feel her warm mouth or slick cunt sliding up and down his cock, only to discover that he was in the bed alone. Horny and curious as to why she was up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday, he’d decided to go looking for her, slipping out of bed and silently padding into the living room. He’d found her out on the balcony, her perfect heart-shaped ass on full display as she bent over in her daisy duke shorts, watering and tending the assortment of flowers, plants, and potted lemon trees she loved so much._

 

_He’d watched her for a while as he stroked his length, anticipating the feeling of her soft body writhing beneath him as he pounded deep within her velvety depths, her greedy cunt milking him for everything he was worth. As if sensing his presence, she’d turned around then, her blue eyes dark and hungry as she drank in the sight of him standing stark naked in her living room, hard and ready for her. He’d walked out onto the balcony in all his glory, getting down on his hands and knees as he hovered over her, his cock pressed against her backside. Sweeping her hair to the side, he’d latched onto her exposed neck, kissing and nibbling the delicate skin as he slowly inched her shorts and panties down._

 

_She’d moaned in response, his name falling from her sweet lips as she arched her back, thrusting her ass at him. Never one for hesitation, he’d surged inside, taking her hard and fast right there in the open, their naked skin slapping together with each strong thrust. They’d fucked with wild abandon amid a makeshift garden of roses, lemons, and pansies, completely oblivious to whether anyone was watching, unable to stop even if they tried…_

“Earth to Jon,” said Dany, nudging him out of his thoughts. “Have you even heard a word of what I’ve been saying?”

 

Jon laughed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, babe.

 

“And what is it exactly that has your mind _so_ preoccupied?” she asked, arching an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

 

“You…” – he answered, his voice husky with desire for her – “… what we did this morning…” – he leaned in to touch her lips softly with his and she sighed into his mouth – “… how good it felt…” – he dipped down to kiss her once more – “… and how fucking gorgeous you are.”

 

She blushed, seemingly flustered by his words. “You’re not so bad on the eyes yourself,” she murmured, taking his hand as they continued walking, eventually stopping inside Uniqlo, one of her favorite stores. Jon hated shopping so he took a seat near the front entrance, playing with his phone while he waited for her to finish.

 

He noticed that he had several text messages from his buddy Theon regarding their mutual friend Robb’s bachelor party, which was planned for later that evening. They were taking him to Club Masque, one of the hottest strip clubs in the city, well known for the beautiful dancers, topless entertainment, and private dances. Jon had been looking forward to it for weeks but had mixed feelings about going.

 

Although he loved going out for drinks with his friends and wasn’t necessarily opposed to a hot pair of tits and a firm ass jiggling in his face, he didn’t want to upset Dany. She hadn’t been exactly thrilled when he’d mentioned it to her a few days ago and a rather tense conversation had followed. He’d made it more than clear to her that she didn’t need to worry, that he would never disrespect her, and she had eventually calmed down after he’d soothed her with some sweet words and tender love-making, but he had a feeling that he hadn’t heard the last of it.

 

Just then he heard a deep voice calling out Dany’s name. He frowned as he looked around for the source, his eyes eventually settling on a tall, rugged-looking blond guy.

 

“Dany? Daenerys Targaryen? Is that you?” the man boomed loudly as he approached Dany.

 

To Jon’s surprise, her face lit up, her lips curving into a big smile as she moved towards the man. “Jorah?”

 

“What the fuck…” Jon muttered as he watched them embrace, the man pulling her into a smothering bear hug.

 

“Wow! It’s been some years, Dany! Look at you, all grown up now! You look great!”

 

“You too, Jorah! What are you doing here in New York?”

 

“Oh, I’m out here on business,” the man said, hovering far too close to Dany for Jon’s liking. “My firm picked up a new client who’s based in Manhattan so I’ll be flying out here occasionally for work.”

 

“Wow, how exciting,” said Dany. “And how weird is it that we just happened to bump into each other at the mall of all places?”

 

“Well, you know what they say…” – the man said, a stupid grin on his face that made Jon just want to walk over there and beat the shit out of him –“… everything happens for a reason.

 

Jon had heard enough. He stood up and walked towards the pair, deciding that it was time to make his presence known. “Hey, babe, who’s this?” Jon asked in the most innocent sounding tone he could muster as he draped his arm around Dany. He noticed a disappointed frown briefly flash across the man’s face.

 

“Oh, this is Jorah,” Dany said excitedly. “Jorah, meet my boyfriend Jon.”

 

“Pleasure,” Jon said, gripping Jorah’s hand a little harder than necessary.

 

“Likewise,” Jorah said, a tight smile plastered on his face.

 

“Jorah and I grew up together,” Dany explained. “Well…sort of… he was closer friends with my older brothers than he was with me but I always used to tag along.” A giggle escaped her lips. “We got in a _lot_ of trouble back then!”

 

“I’ll say!” Jorah laughed along with her. “You were such a brat, always tattle-telling on us! Well, you’re certainly not the skinny little girl with pigtails and braces that I remember. You’re all woman now…”

 

Jon clenched his fists as his face flushed with anger. He was about five seconds away from kicking this guy’s ass but didn’t want to make a scene in front of Dany. Instead, he pulled her even closer, kissing her on the temple while looking at him pointedly. “Well, it was nice meeting you…err, Jorah, was it? But Dany and I should probably get going. We don’t want to be late for our movie.”

 

A tense silence followed before Jorah finally spoke, his smile completely gone now. “Alrighty then…well, it was good seeing you Dany. I’ll look you up the next time I’m in town.”

 

“Sure, Jorah, that would be great,” said Dany, smiling appreciatively at him before giving Jon an odd look.

 

“Good meeting you, Jon,” Jorah said.

 

“Likewise, man,” said Jon, barely giving him a second glance as he began walking towards the exit, pulling Dany along with him.

 

“Jon!” she said, yanking him to a stop once they were a good distance away. “You were kind of rude back there. What’s up with that?”

 

“Was I?” Jon asked, playing dumb but Dany didn’t fall for it.

 

“Are you jealous of Jorah?” She asked incredulously, failing to hold back a laugh. “He’s just an old friend, Jon. Honestly!”

 

Jon bristled. “It looked like he wants to be a lot more than friends to me! That guy is into you, Dany.”

 

“Oh c’mon, Jon, I seriously doubt that!” Dany said, rolling her eyes. “And what if he is? You don’t think I can handle myself?” she said, a small pout on her face as she placed her hands on her hips. “Don’t you trust me?”

 

Jon immediately felt guilty. “Of course I do…I just…” He sighed heavily. “I didn’t like it.”

 

Dany’s expression softened and she reached up to cup his face, her fingers running through his fine beard. “I guess I’m not the only one around here with a jealous streak now am I?” she said, referring to their earlier discussion regarding the strip club.

 

She kissed him softly, her lips teasing the corners of his mouth, and he felt all of his irritation drain away as he melted into her touch. She pulled away and smiled at him. “C’mon, let’s go catch that movie before we miss it.”

 

He smiled back at her, nodding in agreement, and together they walked down to the movie theater, buying their tickets and grabbing a few refreshments from the concession stand before heading inside to take a seat. Not more than fifteen minutes had passed before Dany started fooling around, leaning over to kiss him as she massaged his crotch. Soon he had a massive hard-on, his cock throbbing and oozing precum as it soaked the front of his jeans.

 

“Dany…” he moaned, desperate for relief as he gently guided her head down to his lap. She didn’t hesitate to give him what he needed, and the next thing he knew she had unzipped his fly, his hard cock springing free momentarily before she plunged it deep into her sweet mouth. She licked along his shaft, gently cupping his balls as her head bobbed up and down and Jon threw his head back in ecstasy.

 

“Fuck!” he spat, running his fingers through her soft silky hair as she deep-throated him. He knew there was a chance someone could be watching them but he realized he didn’t really care, all he could think about was how good Dany’s mouth felt as she sucked him dry.

 

“That’s it, baby,” he hissed, reaching out to hold her head steady as he rammed his cock even deeper into her mouth, desperate to find his release. Thank God there was an intense action scene currently playing on screen because the sound of Dany gagging and his heavy balls slapping against her face was surely a sound effect all its own.

 

Jon thrust a few more times before he exploded inside her mouth, thick white cream shooting down her throat. “Daaaaaaaaaany,” he groaned as she sucked him down greedily, swallowing everything he had to give her before licking him clean with her tongue.

 

She sat back up and kissed him tenderly before moving her mouth to his ear, her voice caressing him like soft velvet. “There’s only you, Jon,” she whispered before sliding back against her seat as she resumed watching the movie.

 

Jon just sat there in a daze, stunned and breathless as he came down from his high, his cock still pulsing in the aftermath. Dany’s blowjobs tended to have that effect on him.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Jon was in his bedroom getting ready for Robb’s bachelor party. He’d changed into some nicer clothing, exchanging the denim and t-shirt from earlier for a pair of slacks and a white button-up shirt, open at the collar. He looked in the mirror to check his reflection but frowned as he caught Dany’s gaze. Her blue eyes shot icy daggers at him as she sat on his bed pouting. He sighed heavily before walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead.

 

“C’mon, baby, don’t be like this. You know I wouldn’t even be going if I had a choice but it’s my best friend’s bachelor party.”

 

Dany gave a harrumph as she rolled her eyes. “I know one thing… none of those bitches better lay a finger on you.”

 

Jon chuckled. “Look who’s jealous now? I distinctly remember a certain someone telling me to trust her earlier today. So what’s the difference? You don’t think I can handle myself?”

 

Dany frowned as her own words were turned against her. “That’s not the same thing… I mean…”

 

Jon pulled her up to standing, shushing her as he crashed his lips against hers while reaching down to palm her ass. “Trust me baby, there’s no one for me but you. You’re all I see. You’re all I think about. You’re all I want.”

 

“Oh, Jon,” she said, sighing sweetly as she arched into his touch. His cock twitched in response, his slacks suddenly snug against his growing erection, but he knew he would be late if he allowed himself to indulge any further.

 

“I’ll see you later tonight,” he breathed, kissing her once more before pulling away.

 

“I’ll be waiting,” she said, her tone hinting at what she wanted to do with him once he returned, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

 

They walked out of his apartment together, with Dany going back to hers, probably to read more of that damned cowboy romance novel, he presumed, while he walked outside to hail a cab.

 

A short while later he pulled up at Crossroads, a former boarding house that had recently been renovated into a multi-level smoking lounge. He walked inside, amid a thick haze of cigar smoke, and noticed that Robb and Theon were already there, along with his friends Tormund and Gendry.

 

“Jonny boy!” boomed Tormund, flinging his arms wide open in mock grandiosity. “I wasn’t sure you’d make it out tonight… you know, since your girl’s got you on lock down and all!” Everyone laughed as Jon took a seat, flipping his middle finger at them.

 

“Yeah, what’s up with that, Jon?” said Robb, his blue eyes twinkling. “You’re almost as bad as me! Next thing you know we’re gonna be celebrating _your_ bachelor party!”

 

Gendry laughed. “I know, right? I mean one minute he’s calling me 24/7, begging me to go out so he can get away from Ygritte, and now I barely hear from this dude! Dany’s got you pussy whipped!”

 

“Whatever, man,” Jon said, taking a swig of the beer someone had placed in front of him. “Anyway, enough about me, what about _you_ , Robb? You ready for the big day?”

 

“You know it!” said Robb. “Talisa is _it_ for me. I seriously can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with her!”

 

Jon smiled, truly happy for his friend and wondering if he would find the same sort of happiness for himself one day, perhaps with Dany.

 

“I’m telling you, Robb. You’re making a _big_ mistake!” Theon slurred, clearly already drunk as he downed the brown liquid in his glass with a single gulp. “Why limit yourself to just one chick? There’s _way_ too many gorgeous women in the world and I plan to fuck as many as I can until my dick falls off! Then and _only then_ will I think about getting married!”

 

Gendry laughed out loud. “And who’s going to want to marry a guy with a broken dick?”

 

Theon swayed back and forth in his seat, a stupid grin on his face. “Hey, there’s somebody for everybody… even guys with broken dicks!”

 

“Theon, you know you’re like a brother to me…” – Robb said, an amused grin on his face –“ but I swear, some of the shit that comes out of your mouth sometimes sounds stupid as fuck!”

 

Everyone erupted into loud, hysterical laughter, even Theon, causing the other patrons in the lounge to look their way with mild curiosity. Jon was laughing so hard he nearly choked on his drink and Tormund had to slap him hard on the back a few times before he righted himself.

 

The rowdy group of men hung out at Crossroads for a bit longer, drinking and partaking in the lounge’s large selection of cigars as they exchanged lewd, offensive jokes. Then Theon announced that it was time to continue their night of wild shenanigans and foolish inebriation over at Club Masque, the main event.

 

“Yeah,” Tormund screamed. “Time to see some ass and tits!”

 

Jon gulped down the rest of his drink before heading out the door. _This should be interesting…_

 

* * *

 

As Jon and the others in his entourage walked into the strip club, they were immediately inundated by pounding, loud music and flashing lights. The smell of sweat and alcohol hung heavy in the air as glistening bodies danced on stage, their bodies writhing in time to the music, as a crowd of men hooted and hollered from the floor.

 

A scantily clad hostess led them to a VIP table at the edge of the stage’s jutting catwalk and they took their seats, ordering a round of shots and an appetizer platter. A plethora of ladies came out and danced for the men and they gladly tipped, Jon participating as well, throwing dollars out and laughing with his buddies as he knocked back shots.

 

“Shake that ass, baby!” Thon growled, a pretty blonde catching his eye as she gyrated on stage. She moved closer to him, a seductive smile on her face, and he reached up and smacked her on the ass before stuffing several dollar bills into her sequined G-string.

 

“No touching on the floor!” barked out one of the club’s bouncers, a burly, muscle-bound man who looked strong enough to rip Theon in half. “If it happens again, your ass is out of here!”

 

“My bad!” Theon slurred, throwing his hands up in mock surrender before staggering back to his seat.

 

“Damn, Theon! We can’t take you anywhere!” said Tormund as everyone else doubled over with laughter. “Let me at least get a lap dance in before you get us kicked out, ya drunk bastard!”

 

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights dimmed as the MC’s voice boomed over a microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen! Hold on to your seats and get your money together because our next performer is a total knock out! Give it up for the one and only GINGER!!!”

 

The lights cut back on, and a sexy redhead walked on stage dressed as a boxer, complete with red boxing gloves and a satin, red and white robe with “Ginger” embroidered on the back. Buckcherry’s “Crazy Bitch” started playing as she began to grind and sway her hips seductively, slowly removing her clothes. When she dropped her robe to the floor all she had on was a thong made of the same red sequins as the ones covering the pasties on her nipples. “Fuck yeah!” someone screamed as she continued dancing, leaping onto a pole, spinning around and sliding down headfirst into a perfect split. She gracefully flipped back onto her feet and approached the edge of the stage as men crowded around, jostling for position and tossing dollar bills at her.

 

Gendry pushed his way through the crowd, waving a one hundred dollar bill at her. “Hey, my buddy over here is getting married!” he said, nodding towards Robb. “How about a private lap dance?”

 

Ginger graciously accepted the money, stuffing it down her G-string as she sauntered off the stage towards Robb. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up to standing as he blushed bright red, looking back at his friends helplessly.

 

“Yeah, one last romp, boy!” Tormund yelled, nudging him along.

 

Jon threw his head back, laughing heartily as the redhead led Robb to a private room. A few more strippers sauntered out on stage and he watched them with mild amusement, his thoughts drifting to Dany as he nursed his drink. He wondered what she was up to, a smile twitching his lips as he imagined her curled up with her romance novel, her hands stuffed down her panties as she pleasured herself. Sighing, he resigned himself to the fact that he was indeed _“pussy whipped”_ as he pulled out his phone to check the time, anxious to get back home.

 

The MC’s voice crackling over the microphone jarred him from his thoughts as another stripper was introduced to the stage. “Give it up for TRIXIE!!!!!!” the MC shouted as a dark brunette walked out on stage. “I’m a Slave 4 U” by Britney Spears, thundered from the speakers as she gyrated to the beat, her hips undulating seductively.

 

_I’m a slave for you, I cannot hold it, I cannot control it…_

 

“Shit!” Jon hissed, as he spun around in his seat to get a better view. She had the kind of figure that drove him crazy – petite, with curves in all the right places – and she was working the stage like nobody’s business.

 

_I’m a slave for you, I won’t deny it, I’m not trying to hide it…_

 

She wore an elaborate black lace mask over the top half of her face along with a black leather bustier, matching micro-miniskirt, and the sexiest pair of stilettos he’d ever seen. His jaw slackened, his eyes growing large, as she showed off her tantalizing dance moves and pole acrobatics before slowly stripping off her clothes to reveal a sparkly silver G-string, her nipples covered by only a few strips of glittery fringe.

 

_Oh baby, don’t you wanna, dance up on me…_

 

The crowd roared and cheered, whistles and catcalls going up as Trixie humped the stage, her tits bouncing hypnotically. Jon knew he was drunk, but for some reason it seemed like she was looking right at him… as if she was dancing just for him.

 

_Get it get it, get it get it, ohhhhhhhh…_

 

She strutted off the stage, seemingly making a beeline for him, as she bypassed the sea of men desperately begging her for lap dances. _Fuck,_ he thought, wiping his forehead and loosening his collar as he watched her. He realized that he was rock hard. This was getting out of hand…

 

Robb, having just come back from his private lap dance, joined in on the rambunctious shenanigans as Theon, Tormund, and Gendry egged the brunette on, tipping her with $10s and $20s while directing her towards Jon. She walked over and sat on his lap, gyrating and shaking her ass in his face and he flushed with embarrassment because he knew she could feel his hard-on.

 

“Yeah, take him backstage,” Theon hollered and the brunette smiled, standing up and pulling Jon to his feet.

 

“No, I can’t… “ Jon heard himself mumble, but his friends nudged him along.

 

“C’mon, Jon, it’s just a dance. She’s not gonna fuck you for fuck’s sake!” Tormund yelled and the next thing he knew, he was following Trixie backstage into a private room. _Fuck! Dany is so going to kill me_ , he thought.

 

His heart was pounding rapidly as the door closed behind him with a soft thud. The room was tiny and claustrophobically warm, a dimly lit lamp in the corner providing the only source of light. Trixie circled him like a huntress stalking her prey, a pleased smile teasing her lips as she pushed him back onto a plush, red velvet loveseat. She climbed on top of him, grinding on his lap as her breasts brushed against his chest, but then something in Jon snapped.

 

“No. I can’t do this,” he said, pushing her off and standing up. “I’ve got a girlfriend…”

 

But Trixie didn’t want to take no for an answer, yanking him back down into his seat with a strength that belied her small, petite frame. Finally speaking for the first time, she brought her mouth to his ear. “Oh, Jon, don’t you know that what your girlfriend doesn’t know won’t hurt her?”

 

Jon gasped, his brown eyes opening wide as he stared at her helplessly. “What…but how…”

 

“Shhh… just let me take care of you, baby,” she cooed as all of his resistance faded away.

 

She repositioned herself on his lap, her knees on either side of him, holding him firmly in place as she rocked her pelvis against him. He groaned in response, his cock throbbing – stiffer than any stripper pole – as it strained against his slacks.

 

“Do you want me?” she whispered, trailing her hot lips down his neck.

 

“You know I do,” he growled, his hands wrapping around to cup her ass.

 

“Then _show_ me,” she hissed as she unzipped his slacks, pulling his eager cock out.

 

“Oh fuck!” he breathed, bucking his hips up as she stroked him, her tiny hands sliding up and down his hard length. He tilted her head back to blaze a path of kisses down the column of her throat before sliding his mouth through the valley between her breasts. The mewling sounds she made urged him on as he cupped and squeezed the soft mounds, his tongue tracing meandering patterns around her nipples.

 

“I need you inside of me,” she growled, her voice low and throaty. “I need you inside of me right _fucking_ now, Jon!”

 

He shivered, her dirty talk sending chills coursing down his spine as he felt his cock harden even more, if that was even possible. She gazed at him from beneath her lacy mask, her blue eyes smoldering with lust, holding him captive. She was so damned sexy! He couldn’t have denied her if his life depended on it.

 

Slowly, he slid her G-string to the side, lifting her up slightly as he positioned the tip of his cock at her slick entrance. She gasped, her hips sliding down in one swift stroke as she took him deep, her cunt swallowing him down to the root. He rocked her slowly, wanting to savor the moment, but she wasn’t having it. There was a raw, primal need in her eyes, a fire burning deep inside that needed to be quenched. She gripped his shoulders and squeezed him with her thighs as she bounced up and down on his dick, riding him like a racehorse.

 

“Faster, Jon,” she shrieked. “Harder!”

 

“Fuck!” Jon spat, picking up the pace. He thrust his hips hard and fast, slamming his cock deep inside of her again and again and again.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” she screamed, in rhythm with Jon’s thrusts as he pounded into her, his fingers digging into her flesh as he gripped her hips.

 

“Mmm, you’re such a dirty little thing,” he snarled as he pummeled her insides. “But you should be careful what you ask for…” – he said, pausing to bite down hard on her bottom lip –“…because now I’m about to fuck your tight little pussy to shreds!”

 

She gasped as he stood up, taking her with him as he palmed her ass, impaling her with his thick shaft. He fucked her mercilessly, punishingly even, as her perfect tits bounced with each stroke, her mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

 

“Oh, my God,” she whimpered, her eyes rolling back in her head as he fucked her so hard that his cock reached all the way to her womb.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, his thighs beginning to tremble from the effort of holding her up in the air. The sound of their bodies slapping together reverberated around the room and he could feel her body tightening up above him as her breathing became harsh and labored. A few more strokes was all it took before the wave that had been building and cresting finally came crashing to shore.

 

“Fuuuuuck,” Jon grunted as his whole body shuddered, shooting thick, white cum deep inside her. She was right behind him, her juicy cunt clenching around his cock as his name fell from her lips. He held her firmly as she trembled in his arms, her tiny body shuddering as her orgasm tore through her like a tornado. Exhausted, they fell back together onto the loveseat, panting heavily as the smell of sweat and sex filled the air.

 

“Wow,” Jon said, once he’d finally caught his breath. “That was one hell of a lap dance.

 

“It sure was,” she said, gazing at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “We should do it again sometime.”

 

Jon smiled, his eyes roaming over her beautiful face and down her sexy, curvaceous figure. “Definitely…”

 

* * *

 

A short while later, Jon walked back out to rejoin his buddies, doing his best to play it cool.

 

“Well, look who it is!” said Theon. “Is that lipstick on your neck I see, Jon?”

 

“He was back stage long enough, there’s probably some on his dick too!” Gendry said as the entire table burst into hilarious laughter.

 

Jon just shook his head at them, a coy smile on his face as he refused to confirm or deny anything. The conversation eventually moved onto something else as the men watched a few more dances before heading over to their third and final destination, the Stinking Goose. Jon stuck around for one more drink and then decided that it was time to head home. He went outside and hailed a cab and soon he was back at his apartment building.

 

He went straight to Dany’s apartment, unlocking her front door as he now had a key to her place just as she had one to his. He found her in her bedroom, still awake and reading smut, her bedside lamp illuminating her ivory skin in a soft golden hue. She looked up and smiled at him as he stood in the doorway.

 

“Hey, baby. Did you have a good time?” she asked.

 

Jon just looked at her, his eyes eventually settling on the dark brown wig sitting on her dresser. He picked it up and fingered it carefully, his eyes finding hers again.

 

“I think you have some explaining to do,” he finally said, slowly moving towards her.

 

Dany smirked as a giggle escaped her lips. “Do I?”

 

“You sure as hell do,” Jon breathed, stripping out of his clothes and climbing into bed beside her. He rolled on top of her and kissed her roughly as he parted her thighs with his knees. “You were a very naughty girl tonight, Dany. Just what the hell did you think you were doing?”

 

“I was living out one of my fantasies,” she said boldly, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “I know one of the assistant managers at Club Masque so I pulled a favor.”

 

“Mmm, is that so?” Jon said, as he thrust his hips against hers, eliciting a throaty moan in response. “I told you to trust me didn’t I? I can’t believe you would pull a stunt like this!” he continued, dipping down to take a nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling around the firm cherry bud.

 

“I couldn’t help it.” She sighed, trembling beneath him. “I’m crazy about you.”

 

Jon chuckled as he turned his attention to her other breast, completely turned-on by how far Dany was willing to go to stake her claim on him. He knew jealousy wasn’t always a good thing, but hell, he’d be a hypocrite to really be upset about it, after all, he’d literally been seconds away from clocking Jorah at the mall. He was just as crazy about her as she was about him. However, that didn’t mean that there weren’t going to be consequences…

 

He slid back up her body, kissing her passionately before pulling away to stare into her beautiful blue eyes. “You know I’m going to have to punish you for this, right?”

 

She whimpered, looking up at him helplessly. “What are you going to do to me?”

 

First I’m going to spank that pretty little ass of yours that you had the nerve to shake on stage for everyone to see…” – he dipped down to suckle her neck –“…then I’m going to tie you up while you deep-throat me…” – she moaned as he thrust his hips into her once more –“…then I’m going to fuck the shit out of you, Dany. And if you take it like a big girl, I might just let you cum!”

 

“I’m ready for you, Jon,” she cooed seductively into his ear. “I’m a dirty slut and I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

 

Jon growled, his cock swelling in anticipation. “That’s good to hear, Dany,” he said, reaching down to tease her puckered asshole as she gasped in surprise. “Because I’m also cashing in on that bet…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I originally planned for the bet to get cashed in during chapter 6 but the story took on a mind of its own and decided that chapter 7 would be better. Sorry ;-)
> 
> Also, who guessed right away that Trixie was Dany??? You didn’t really think Jon would cheat did you? Haha. Apologies in advance if anyone's name is Ginger or Trixie! As I was researching stripper names, I tried to pick ones that I didn't think would be commonly used. --> Side-note: Why was _my_ name on the list of popular stripper names? Ummmmm :-\ 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany's been out of control lately and Jon decides to teach her a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support with this story. I have to admit, I feel especially dirty after writing this chapter but as long as there is a demand for raunchy, ridiculous, smutty Jonerys, I shall answer the call.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/38534342620/in/dateposted-public/)

Dany shuddered with a mixture of fear and arousal as Jon pinned her down, his hard cock pressed against her belly. He studied her with a dark, wicked glint in his eyes as he licked his lips, no doubt anticipating the many ways he planned to ravage her body. He bent down to kiss her softly, the calm before the storm, and she sighed into his mouth.

 

She knew she’d been out of line to follow him to the strip club, but the idea had been so deliciously sinful when she’d thought it up that she just _had_ to go along with it. Strip dancing for her lover had been a secret fantasy of hers for a long time and she’d finally been able to live it out. Besides, Jon was _her_ man and she’d be damned if she was going to let any other woman grind and shake her ass on him.

 

She stared into his mesmerizing brown eyes, a soft smile teasing her lips, as she wondered anew how this handsome, wonderful, sexy-as-sin man had whirled into her life and turned it upside down so damned fast. Now she couldn’t imagine her life without him. Somehow, he had burrowed his way into her heart in a way no man had ever done before. Her walls had dropped, her defenses were down… and she didn’t even care. She thought about him constantly. Yearned for his touch. Dreamt about his kisses. He was everything she wanted, everything she needed, and she had no intention of ever letting him go.

 

“What are you smiling about?” he asked, as he hovered above her.

 

“Nothing,” she replied saucily, keeping her thoughts to herself.

 

“Liar,” he snarled, dipping down to lick and suckle at her quivering flesh.

 

“Oh, Jon!  Fuck!” she moaned as he went further still, his face buried between her thighs. She trembled as he teased her mercilessly, his dark, penetrating gaze never leaving hers, capturing her, holding her hostage.  

 

“You’ve been out of control lately, Dany,” he murmured as white-hot pleasure ratcheted through her.  “You need to be taught a lesson!” he hissed, impaling her with his tongue. She cried out hoarsely as he went to work on her cunt, nibbling his way towards her clit. His tongue flicked against the tiny bundle of nerves and she arched her hips, gyrating and grinding against his face, desperate for more friction.

 

“Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” she cried, as Jon lapped hungrily at her hot flesh, his beard glistening from her juices. Her entire body was tingling. She was so close... A few more strokes of his tongue was all she needed but Jon was one step ahead of her, pulling away abruptly as she whined in protest.

 

“You didn’t really think I was going to let you come did you?” he asked, a mocking smile on his face.

 

Dany rolled her eyes. “Of course not,” she said, her voice tinged with sarcasm. “I know how much you get off on playing your mind games!”

 

Jon arched a brow at her tone. “You’ve got a smart little mouth on you.”

 

“So what are you going to do about it?” she challenged, staring him down defiantly.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow, that’s what,” he said, his smile quickly fading into a feral grimace. “Now, get up! Play time is over!”

 

She did as commanded, standing between his parted thighs as he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes travelling the length of her body. He reached up to palm her breasts, lifting them slightly as he pressed them together. His fingers trailed over her nipples, squeezing firmly and she gasped, wincing in pain before he was soothing the hardened buds with his wet tongue. She had hardly recovered before he was cupping her ass, kneading the warm flesh briefly before cracking his hand down. Hard.

 

It hurt like a bitch but she was so turned on. She moaned at the blending of pleasure and pain as he slapped her ass again, harder than before. “Fuck,” she whimpered, not knowing if she wanted him to stop or continue.

 

“So you like being a nasty little slut, huh?” he said, his voice a low rumble. “You like shaking your ass for everybody to see, even my friends?”

 

Dany huffed indignantly. “Nobody knew it was me!”

 

“That’s not the fucking point!” he hissed, smacking the round globes of her ass. His slaps were hard, stinging and deep, and she felt tears gathering in her eyes but also a warm throbbing sensation in her cunt. He slipped his hand between her legs, his fingers sliding along her wet slit, teasing her lips. “You dirty little girl,” he laughed, flicking her clit hard with his thumb. “You’re sopping wet. You like getting spanked, don’t you?”

 

“Yes!” she cried, wincing in painful pleasure as his hands rained down on her backside. He gave her five more sharp spanks, and then stopped to rub her throbbing ass as he looked into her eyes.

 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he breathed, pausing to leave a trail of hot, moist kisses on her stomach and between the valley of her breasts. “You’re so damned sexy, Dany…such a good little whore, letting me dominate and control you like this. I want it all from you, and I’m going to have it – now get on your fucking knees!”

 

Dany did as instructed, watching warily as Jon reached over to open up the top drawer of her nightstand – the fun drawer, as they called it – which was full of assorted sex toys including dildos, lube, cock rings, and a pair of furry handcuffs. He grabbed the handcuffs, using them to tie her hands behind her back as she knelt before him obediently. His cock bobbed in her face – thick, hard, and glistening with pre-cum – and she licked her lips with anticipation as warm desire pooled between her legs.

 

“Open your mouth,” he growled, jamming his stiff rod down her throat. She gurgled in surprise at his intensity, struggling to breathe as he fucked her mercilessly, his balls slapping her in the face. Spit dribbled out of her mouth, down her chin, and onto her tits as she sucked him down, reveling in her degradation, feeling slutty, cheap, and whorish and loving every second of it.

 

As Jon continued assaulting her mouth with his cock, she began to gag, her eyes welling up with tears as she struggled to handle his thick length. She looked up at him, pleading for relief with her eyes but Jon ignored her, a cruel smile on his face as he picked up the pace, gripping her head firmly. “Fuck!” he spat as he rocked his hips back and forth at lightning speed.  Fiery pain spread across her scalp as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her close so she could take him even deeper. He tossed his head back, releasing a long throaty groan, and she could tell he was getting close. Blue eyes locked with his brown ones as she stared at him intensely, keenly aware of the effect her smoldering gaze had on him.  Jon gritted his teeth as he watched her, fighting to hold off his orgasm, but Dany’s seductive look was too much for him.

 

Unable to hold back any longer, his breath ripped loose in a hoarse cry. “Fuck!” he roared, his hips bucking wildly as white-hot cum shot down her throat. She gulped greedily, swallowing every delicious drop as she kept her lips wrapped tight around his cock. Finally he grew limp and pulled out, a satisfied grin on his handsome face.

 

“That’s a good little slut,” he said, smiling down at her as he stroked his cock, his thick length already starting to harden again. “That almost makes up for that shit you pulled at the strip club tonight. Almost…”

 

A flicker of dark, sadistic lust flashed in his eyes and Dany knew that her punishment was far from over. She gasped in surprise as he yanked her up, positioning her so that her upper body lay across the bed while her feet were still planted firmly on the floor. He hovered over her from behind, his hard cock pressed against her ass as she lay there helplessly, her wrists bound at the small of her back.  “You ready to get fucked?” he snarled, his hot breath fanning her neck.

 

“Yes,” she panted. “I’m ready for you Jon. I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

 

“Hard?” he growled as he teased her pussy with his tip, smearing wetness from front to back, sliding it in the crack of her ass.

 

“Yes,” she whimpered, closing her eyes tight as she trembled with need.

 

“Apologize,” he said, his voice low and gravely.

 

“Huh?” Her eyes popped open.

 

“I said apologize...” - he hissed, pushing inside her cunt - "... for being so beautiful...for making me want you so badly..." - he grabbed her hips, slowly thrusting in and out - "... for making me so fucking hard all the time!” 

 

“No,” she said, defiant as a rush of pleasure coursed through her.  She would never apologize for Jon blessing her with his beautiful dick.   _Never._

 

“Wrong answer!” he rasped. And then he was pounding into her, the sound of their skin slapping together almost as loud as her cries. He fucked her hard, right on the border between pain and pleasure, as he rammed his cock deep inside her tight slick walls.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuck!!!!” she cried out as he forced her to take every inch of him, his huge cock practically rearranging her guts. Her legs were weak and shaking and she could feel her cunt starting to clench up around his hard length.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, driving into her harder, faster, deeper, his breathing harsh and ragged from the relentless pace of his thrusts. “Whose pussy is this?” he demanded, slapping her hard on the ass.

 

“Yours!” she screamed, arching her back so she could take even more of his cock into her greedy cunt.

 

“Do you want to come?” he asked, reaching around to palm her breasts before pinching her firm, taut nipples.

 

“Fuck! Yes! Please let me come,” she cried out desperately.

 

“No,” he snapped, pulling out abruptly, leaving her aching and unfulfilled.

 

Dany wanted to cry. “Dammit, Jon,” she whimpered.

 

“Naughty little sluts don’t get to come!” he said, pushing her down into the mattress. And then he was on her, kissing, licking, and teasing with his tongue, not her cunt but her ass. “Mmm,” he groaned lustfully as his tongue invaded her tight opening. “Even your ass tastes good, Dany!”

 

She sighed with pleasure, enjoying the feeling of his warm tongue stimulating her nerves. He pulled away temporarily, rummaging around in the fun drawer, before returning his attention to her ass, applying cool, tingling lubricant around her entrance. “It’s time to cash in on that bet, Dany,” Jon whispered hotly as he stuck a finger inside her tight tunnel. She tensed up, bracing herself against the discomforting sensation of her ass being stretched wide. “Relax, I won’t hurt you,” he whispered, trailing light kisses along her back. Dany exhaled a deep breath, unclenching her ass, and his lubed finger was able to move a bit deeper, slowly pumping in and out of her.

 

He inserted another wet finger into her ass and she pushed out a breath of surprise. “Oh, shit,” she moaned, stiffening again before she felt Jon’s soft lips on her shoulder, soothing and comforting her.

 

“You’re doing so good, Dany,” he said, encouraging her as he continued finger-fucking her ass. Dany sighed, closing her eyes as she tried her best to relax. She knew she could always tap out with her safe word, “Red-Door”, but she had meant it all those months ago when she’d told Jon she would try anything at least once. Besides, his finger pumping was slowly starting to become more bearable as he picked up the pace, thrusting even deeper into her ass.

 

He kissed and nibbled his way to her shoulder, reaching around with his other hand to cup a breast, and she felt his hard cock pressed against her butt cheek. “Are you ready for me?” he murmured. “Are you ready to be my little whore, Dany?”

 

She could hear the excitement in his voice. Anal sex was a guilty pleasure of his that he’d been wanting to try with her for some time now and, like the wanton whore she was, she was more than ready to give it to him. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. “I’m ready for you, Jon.”

 

Then he pulled his fingers out and the next thing she knew, his lubed cock was slowly entering her. Dany tried to relax her muscles, but as he eased himself into her ass, she felt like he was ripping her apart.  “ _Fuck!”_ she thought, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth as he began pumping his hips rhythmically. He fucked her slowly and reached around to finger her at the same time, his thumb dancing on her clit while his middle finger ventured inside her cunt. His balls slapped against her as he moved in and out of her ass, soft groans falling from his lips. As he circled her clit, teasing it and working magic with his fingers, she couldn’t help but to inch towards her climax, the pain eventually fading only to be replaced by exquisite pleasure.

 

The experience of having Jon’s cock buried in her ass while he fingered her pussy was overwhelming and she surrendered to his magic, gasping for air as he fucked her harder, faster. A few more flicks of his fingers against her nub was all it took for her to begin screaming like a bitch in heat. Her body jerked uncontrollably as jolts of mind-blowing pleasure shot through her, spreading outward from between her legs.

 

“Did I give you permission to come?” Jon growled, spanking her hard on the ass.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered, still trembling from the aftershocks of her climax.

 

“Yeah, you’re about to be,” he said, digging his fingers into her hips as he pounded into her, taking her ass hard. He thrust a couple more times and then he pulled out, flipping her over onto her back. Holding his hard cock, he stroked himself, watching Dany as she held her mouth open, waiting to swallow his load.

 

And then he was coming, crying out as his hips thrust forward, creamy white strands falling over her face and into her open mouth. His orgasm continued for a long time as he milked every drop, his hips jerking and shuddering as his cock pumped the last dribbles onto Dany’s face. “Fuck,” he breathed, smiling down at her as he dipped down to give her a sweet kiss. “You’re amazing.”

 

“No, you are,” she said, smiling back at him.

 

He pulled her into his arms, reaching around to release her from the furry handcuffs binding her wrists, and then resumed kissing her, his lips warm and soft against hers. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered, before standing up and walking into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he returned with a damp washcloth, wiping her clean as he removed the sticky mess from her chin and heaving breasts.

 

“Thank you,” she cooed, her eyes full of adoration as she looked upon him.

 

“You’re welcome,” he said, collapsing down onto the bed beside her.

 

“I think I should misbehave more often if you’re going to punish me like that,” she teased, kissing him softly on the lips.

 

Jon chuckled, nodding in agreement. “I think you should too.”

 

They curled up into each other’s arms, cuddling and exchanging a few more sweet kisses, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The following evening, Jon took Dany out to dine at _Volantis_ , one of the most exclusive restaurants in New York City. Famous for its Cajun-style seafood and live jazz music, getting a reservation was nearly impossible, but Jon was friendly with the owner’s son and had been able to pull a few strings. As they sat at their table, tucked away into an intimate, dimly lit corner of the restaurant, Dany didn’t fail to notice how Jon couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of her. She knew she was looking good in her metallic, form-fitting mini-dress, which showed off her generous cleavage and shapely legs. Her platinum blonde hair fell down her back in loose, sultry waves and her makeup was cover-girl perfect.

 

Jon didn’t look bad himself in his crisp, button-up shirt and gray, fitted slacks, which showed off that heavenly ass of his. He stared at her unabashedly from beneath thick black lashes, his intense gaze both unnerving and arousing her.

 

“What?” she asked, fidgeting slightly as a warm blush spread across her cheeks.

 

“Nothing,” he replied with a crooked grin. “It’s just…sometimes I have to pinch myself so that I know this is real. I mean, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a woman, Dany, and it’s just so incredible how everything worked out. It was perfect timing with the apartment opening up, the previous owner leaving that damned hole in the wall, you moving in immediately after, and then my break-up with Ygritte…it’s almost like it was fate.” He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. “Now I can’t imagine my life without you.”

 

“Oh, Jon,” she said, sighing happily. “I can’t imagine my life without you either. You make me so happy.” She hesitated, stopping herself from laying all her cards on the table and confessing that she was deeply in-love with him. It wasn’t because she had any doubts or second thoughts; it was just that the magnitude of her feelings was overwhelming. The way she felt for Jon was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She loved him and she had a hunch that he felt the same way about her, but instead of telling him, she settled for smiling shyly at him from across the table, getting lost in the darkness of his eyes.

 

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Jon stood up abruptly, offering her his hand. “Dance with me,” he said, smiling down at her.

 

“Of course,” she said, taking his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.

 

They danced slowly, barely moving their feet, as they swayed to the hypnotic wail of a sexy saxophone solo. The dance floor was crowded with several other couples around them, but as they rocked together, lost in each other’s eyes, it felt like they were in a world all their own. Jon circled her waist, holding her close as they kissed through the remainder of the song, and into the next.

 

“You look so good in this dress,” he murmured, running his hands up and down her sides, his thumbs grazing her breasts through the fabric of her dress. “I can’t wait to get you home so I can rip it off!”

 

Dany moaned at the naughty thought, hot moisture pooling between her thighs as Jon twirled her around, dropping his hands low to squeeze her ass. He kissed her softly on the neck, his lips working their way up to her ear. “I want you so bad,” he whispered. “I can hardly control myself.”

 

He tightened his hold on her, pulling her close, and she shivered with pleasure as his bulge pressed against her groin. Unable to stop herself, she rubbed against him as his lips descended onto hers in a soul shattering kiss that nearly buckled her knees. His tongue slipped between her teeth, probing the warm depths of her mouth, before pulling out, leaving her breathless with need.

 

“Let’s go back to our table,” he said, his warm breath grazing her ear. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

 

“Okay,” she breathed, hoping that his surprise involved quickly closing out the bill so they could go home and fuck each other’s brains out.

 

They walked back to take their seats and Jon reached into his jacket, pulling out a small, gift-wrapped box.

 

“What is it?” Dany asked, curious.

 

“Open it and see,” he murmured, sliding it across the table towards her.

 

She arched an eyebrow at him before opening it to reveal a small, egg-shaped vibrator along with a miniature remote control. “Jon…what?” she gasped, looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

 

He took the remote from her and started pressing buttons, quickly demonstrating all the different speeds and vibration settings. “It has Bluetooth and Smartphone capability,” he said, smiling mischievously at her. “So even if we’re miles apart from each other, I can still control your orgasms.”

 

Dany arched an eyebrow at him. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

 

“I sure as hell would,” he said, licking his lips wantonly. “Now go put it in,” he said, nodding towards the restroom.

 

She smirked and stood up, placing the small sex toy in her purse before walking towards the ladies room. As she walked through the crowded restaurant, she noticed a pretty brunette with long wavy hair staring at her, a mysterious smile on her face. “ _Do I know her?”_ Dany thought, racking her brain, but she couldn’t place the woman.

 

Once she was in the bathroom, she stepped into a stall, placing the small vibrator inside her warm cunt. Within seconds of inserting it inside her walls, it started vibrating, causing her to gasp out in surprise. She realized that Jon was controlling it from their dinner table as the vibrations sent tingles of pleasure coursing through her. She moaned lustfully, her throaty sounds bouncing off the walls, and she was grateful that no one else was in the bathroom. Knowing that Jon wouldn’t want her to come just yet, she collected herself and then exited the restroom.

 

She passed the brunette woman again and noticed that she was still staring at her. She leaned over to whisper something to the raven-haired man she was sitting with and he turned to look at Dany as well, a wide, licentious smile on his face.

 

 _“Weird!”_ Dany thought, a perplexed expression on her face as she stared back at them. She decided to just ignore it as she made her way back to her table, sliding down into her seat across from Jon.

 

“You weren’t gone long,” he said, smiling at her.

 

“No, I wasn’t,” she said, shifting in her seat as the vibrator pulsed inside of her. “And I see you could hardly wait to start playing with my new toy.”

 

Jon just laughed, reaching under the table as he started caressing her thighs. “You’re too far away, Dany. Come sit over here,” he said, scooting over to make room for her.

 

She did as requested and as soon as she sat down he was on her, kissing her neck and nibbling along her ear. He pulled out the remote control and increased the pace, causing her to moan loudly. He shushed her with a kiss. “Control yourself, woman,” he teased. “We’re in a crowded restaurant.”

 

Dany sighed, too wound up to even give a proper retort as her slick walls quivered around the vibrating egg.   “Fuck,” she whimpered. “Jon, you’re going to make me come right here in front of everybody!”

 

Jon just shook his head at her, kissing her softly on the forehead as he dialed down the vibrator's speed to a snail’s pace with barely any sensation at all. “You don’t get to come that easily.”

 

Dany huffed in frustration as she tried to snatch the remote from him and it ended up getting away from the both of them and falling onto the floor.

 

Just then they looked up to see someone approaching their table. It was the pretty brunette who had been staring at Dany earlier along with the man she’d been sitting with.

 

The woman bent down to pick up the remote, examining it closely before placing it back on their table. “Ohhh,” she cooed, her voice as smooth as velvet. “I see you’re using the _Vixen_. We use it all the time!”

 

Jon and Dany stared at her incredulously, completely at a loss for words.

 

The brunette smiled. “You know, you two look so familiar, and we’ve been sitting over there for the last half hour trying to remember where we know you from. But I think we figured it out, didn’t we honey?” she said, turning to her beau.

 

“We sure did,” he said, his gaze flickering between the two of them before settling on the creamy V of Dany’s cleavage. She felt Jon tense up as he tightened his hold around her waist, drawing her closer.

 

“And where do you think you know us from?” Jon asked in a cool, clipped tone. “I’m sorry to say that I don’t remember either of you.”

 

The brunette giggled salaciously. “Weren’t you two at _Delish_ a few months ago?”

 

Dany immediately blushed, her mind racing back to the fancy champagne brunch where she and Jon had fucked in the men’s restroom. The entire restaurant had heard them, the staff had been furious, and they hadn’t been back since.

 

Jon obviously remembered as well. “Yeah, we were there. What about it?”

 

“Well you two made quite a scene and, to be honest with you, it gave us some much needed inspiration,” she said with a wink. “Oh, and where are my manners? I’m Margaery, by the way, and this is Oberyn.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jon said hesitantly, introducing himself and Dany.

 

“Listen,” said Margaery, pulling out a flyer from her purse and sliding it across the table towards them. “Oberyn and I throw parties from time to time.  You know... drinks, games, good conversation… just a real chill time. I think you two would fit in great with our circle of friends.”

 

“Um…thanks,” said Jon, taking the flyer from her.

 

“Hope you can make it,” Margery said, smiling sweetly at them. “We’d love to _have_ you.” The couple bid them goodbye and returned to their table, but not before Oberyn shot Dany one last suggestive look.

 

“What was all that about?” Dany asked once they were alone again.

 

Jon shook his head as he huffed out a laugh while reading the flyer Margaery had left behind. “I think we just got invited to a swingers party.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. Let me know what you think! Also, before anyone gets their panties in a bunch, the relationship tags for this story are SET. This is a Jonerys story. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany have a naughty habit of getting their freak on in public places. As it turns out, they’re not as anonymous as they think they are and now they’ve been invited to a swinger party! Will they accept the invitation or will it rip their relationship apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Moodboard! I was tired of the other one.

 

The sunlight streaming through her bedroom window roused Dany from a deep sleep and she yawned lazily as she nuzzled into the firm, hard body resting beside her.  She turned to face her lover and saw that he was still sleeping, a peaceful expression on his handsome face as soft snores escaped his parted lips.  Her eyes traveled the length of his body, lingering on his broad, muscular chest and the ripple of his six-pack abs before dropping down to his tempting morning wood.  She licked her lips hungrily, hot desire coursing through her as she anticipated taking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his velvet smoothness.

 

A mischievous smile crossed her face as her mind flashbacked to the previous evening.  They had rushed home after their date at _Volantis_ and barely made it inside her apartment before they were ripping clothes away and coming together in a fiery explosion.  As soon as the door opened, they had stumbled into the living room, their lips crashing together as Jon stripped her dress off while she fumbled with the fastenings of his belt.  Too hot and horny to make it to the bedroom, they had fucked right there on the couch with Jon bending her over and pinning her against the cushions as he took her from behind.  He had pounded away mercilessly, his fingers digging into her hips as he fucked her long and hard, driving balls deep until she screamed out his name.  They had coupled several more times afterwards before eventually making their way into the bedroom and falling asleep, exhausted.

 

And now she wanted more. The sight of his beautiful, naked body had her sopping wet and throbbing with need.  She wanted to claim him, consume him, and make his toes curl as she watched him come undone, but first she needed to wake him up.  _It’s time to get to work, Jon Snow,_ she thought with a giggle as she rolled on top of him, straddling him between her thighs.  She dipped down to take his hard length into her mouth, sighing with pleasure as she licked his tip while stroking him with her hand.

 

Jon moaned in his sleep, a sweet smile teasing his lips.  “Mmm, Dany.” He arched against her, his hips undulating restlessly as she moved her hands to his balls, cupping and caressing them.  He stirred then, his beautiful brown eyes opening to find hers as her tongue moved in lazy circles around his cock.  He sighed happily, running his fingers through the silk of her icy blonde hair. “I love it when you wake me up like this,” he said, groaning as she took him even deeper into her mouth. 

  

“I love it too,” she whispered, her tongue flicking out as she licked him from the base of his shaft all the way up to his mushrooming head.  He was rock hard now and her body was aching for him.  One would think that she would be sore and need a break from their constant lovemaking, but the truth was she couldn’t get enough of it. Jon was like a drug, making her crave for his touch like an addict chasing her next high. 

 

Jon apparently needed the same thing because in the next instant, he reached down and gently nudged her off of his cock.  “Come here,” he growled, his voice husky with arousal as he slid her up his body until her face was level with his.  He kissed her firmly, sending goosebumps all over her body as he cupped her face. “Now sit on my dick,” he commanded, his eyes dark and seductive.  Dany didn’t hesitate to follow his command, aligning herself with his hard cock before sinking down as he thrust upward to meet her, his hands gripping her waist.

 

She hissed at the sudden contact, moaning loudly as they settled into a steady rhythm.  Jolts of pleasure rocked her body as he filled her to the brim, stretching her impossibly.  Bliss danced across his face with each stroke as she rode him faster and faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room.  Then his hands were on her breasts, palming them fully as her nipples hardened into tiny pink pebbles, demanding to be touched and teased.  Jon didn’t disappoint, pinching down hard as she cried out in pain before slowly succumbing to mindless pleasure.  “Oh, Jon! Fuck!” she moaned, tossing her head from side to side.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, his hands dropping down to squeeze her hips, holding her in place as he pounded into her.  Her tits jostled with each delicious stroke and he sat up, holding her tighter as he took a taut nipple into his mouth, sucking powerfully before giving attention to its twin.  She cooed with delight, arching her back to give him better access as he worked magic with his tongue.  She buried her fingers in his dark curls and gazed into his piercing eyes, imprisoned by the intensity she saw in them.  Jon had killer eyes.  He had killer cock too – thick, long, and hard – just the way she liked it.

 

He popped his mouth off of her tit, smiling appreciatively at her as he continued pumping into her tight, slick walls.  “You’re so fucking beautiful, Dany,” he murmured, brushing his lips against hers as they shared a sweet kiss.  “Fuck, you feel so good.”

 

“So do you,” she moaned, biting her lower lip in ecstasy.  They picked up the pace, fucking faster and faster as Jon’s hips rocked up to meet her every plunge.  She rode him hard, her body moving up and down, hips gyrating, and head tossed back in ecstasy.  She could feel herself getting close as her walls began to tingle, warm juices dripping down in a steady steam.  Jon moved his fingers to her clit, rubbing hard and fast, spurring her orgasm onward. 

 

“Oh, yes!  Oh God, yes!” she screamed with Jon’s every thrust until it was too much.  Her back arched and her scream was so loud that she was certain everyone in the building could hear her.  Her orgasm ripped through her body, taking her breath away, and the spasms triggered Jon as his face twisted in sweet agony while his thrusts turned jerky and uncoordinated.

 

“Fuck!” he roared, his body convulsing as thick white cum flooded her cunt before ebbing down her walls to settle in a puddle around the stem of his shaft. 

 

“You are incredible,” she murmured as they sank down into the bed together, their bodies entwined and slick with sweat. 

 

“So are you,” he said, kissing her long and hard.  He gently rolled her over to the side, his brown eyes full of adoration for her as he caressed her cheek and planted soft kisses all over her face.

 

Dany sighed contently, nuzzling against him as she basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  They lay there in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, and inevitably hers returned to the events of the night before. An amused smile crossed her face as she thought about the couple they had met at _Volantis_.  She had been perplexed as to why they had been staring at her so hard but now it all made sense.  Apparently she and Jon weren’t as anonymous as they thought they were and people were starting to recognize them out in public for being _that couple_ – the one that had sex anywhere and everywhere and didn’t give a damn who saw or heard them.  Or did they? 

 

It was all fun and games as long as they never had to see any of these people again but now someone had actually recognized them!  Jon had laughed it off almost immediately but Dany still felt a little uneasy about it. The swinger party invitation, however, was intriguing.  Of course she would never consider sharing Jon with anyone else but she did have a kink for watching people…

 

“Jon?” she said, her head burrowed against his chest as he played with her hair.

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“I kind of want to check out that swinger party,” she replied, wondering how he would react. She knew immediately that she had made a mistake.  The whole length of his body tightened up as he stopped stroking her hair and exhaled sharply.

 

“What?” he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

 

Dany looked him in the eye. “I said I want to check out the swinger party!”

 

Jon sat up immediately, pushing himself away from her.  “What the fuck, Dany?  Why would you want to go to a swinger party?  I don’t want any of those sick fucks thinking you’re up for grabs!  And I sure as hell don’t want to fuck anybody else!”  He gave her an icy look before standing up and looking around for his clothing.  “I thought you didn’t deal with other women! Now you want to pawn me off to a bunch of desperate housewives?”

 

Dany couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  “Jon! Are you serious?  You’re not even going to let me explain?”

 

“There’s nothing to explain,” Jon snarled, visibly angry now as he zipped up his pants and stepped into his shoes.  “You saw the way that guy, Oberyn, was checking you out last night!  He wants to fuck you, Dany!  Hell, it kind of looked like he wants to fuck me too!  And that Margaery chick definitely looked like she was down for anything!”

 

Dany felt herself getting angry as well.  Jon wasn’t even giving her a chance to explain herself.  “Jon, if you would just listen…”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Dany!” he snapped, his dark-brown eyes blazing.  “I don’t want to hear it!  What could you possibly say?  Do you wanna fuck Oberyn?  Is that it?”

 

“No, I don’t want to fuck him!” she screamed, her nostrils flaring.  “How can you even accuse me of something like that?”

 

Jon looked at her like she was crazy.  “I’m not the one talking about going to a fucking swinger party!  What the hell do you expect me to think?”  He grabbed the rest of his clothes and started heading towards the front door.

 

“Are you serious, Jon?” she said, following him out into the living room.  “You’re just going to leave like this?” 

 

“Yeah, I am,” he said, giving her a cold look before walking out and slamming the door behind him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dany was incensed.  “Fuck!” she screamed as she slumped down into her couch, trying to figure out what the hell she had done wrong.  Of course she didn’t want to fuck anybody but Jon, and she certainly didn’t want anybody else fucking him.  She just wanted to watch!  But Jon had gotten so angry he wouldn’t even let her explain.  She thought about going next door and cursing him out for blowing up at her like that, but she knew it would just escalate the situation even further. Jon needed his space and she needed to cool off as well. 

 

She decided to take a hot shower, hoping it would help to relieve some of the stress she was feeling. As the hot water cascaded down her shoulders, she took a deep breath, trying to process everything that had just happened, and it wasn’t long before tears of frustration started streaming down her cheeks.  She hated fighting with Jon.  Now she wished they had never gone to _Volantis_ in the first place.  Sure, she had a kink for watching other people fuck but it wasn’t worth the heartache that came with upsetting Jon.  He was pissed at her, she knew that, and underneath all of the angry words and theatrics, the truth of the matter was that she had hurt him.  He honestly thought that she was interested in swapping partners when that couldn’t be further from the truth.

 

Shutting off the water, she stepped out of the shower, dried her hair, and slipped into a pair of shredded jeans and a fitted tank top.  She swept her hair up into a messy bun and plopped down onto the couch, deciding to catch up on some reading to pass the time.   She had already finished the cowboy romance novel and was now onto a new book about forbidden love between a prison nurse and a wrongfully convicted inmate.  It was steamy, hot, and erotic and the next thing Dany knew her panties were soaking wet.  She needed some relief but she wasn’t likely to get any anytime soon with the way Jon was acting.

 

She put her book down, sighing heavily.  This was getting ridiculous and had gone on long enough.  “ _I’m just going to go over there and talk to him_ ,” she thought determinedly.  She walked out into the hallway and knocked on his door but there was no response.  Had he left? She called his phone but after only a couple of rings it went to voicemail.  She hadn’t heard it ringing from inside his apartment so she was pretty sure that he wasn’t home.  A quick look in the parking garage below confirmed her suspicious. 

 

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she walked back to her apartment, her shoulders slumped in defeat.  She and Jon had made tentative plans to attend an outdoor music festival that afternoon but apparently those plans were now cancelled.  Just then her phone rang.  She picked it up eagerly, hoping to see Jon’s handsome face pop up on the screen but, to her surprise, it was Jorah.

 

“Hello?” she answered, trying to hide the disappointment from her voice.

 

“Dany!  How are you?” came Jorah’s booming voice.

 

“I… I’m good, Jorah,” she replied.  “How are you? Are you back in Kansas now?”

 

“No, actually, I’m still here in New York.  I was supposed to fly out this morning but my flight got postponed until tomorrow.  I was thinking, since I’ve got some time to kill, maybe we could get together and have lunch.  You know, just to catch up on old times.”

 

Dany hesitated; she knew Jon definitely wouldn’t want her spending time alone with Jorah.  He was convinced that Jorah had a thing for her, but she wasn’t so sure.  She had always viewed him as a big brother.  Besides, she was tired of being cooped up in her apartment.  Jon had just disappeared without a word and her best friends Missandei and Irri were both out of town for the weekend.  Dany had cabin fever and needed to get outside for a bit.

 

“You know what, Jorah, that would be great!” she said, perking up.  “How about you come pick me up in an hour?”

 

“Excellent!” he replied. “I can’t wait to catch up on everything that’s been going on with you.”

 

Dany gave him her address and a short while later they were pulling up at _Sottocasa_ , a trendy pizzeria in Central Harlem.  Despite the busy lunch hour, they were seated almost immediately and quickly ordered a Mediterranean-style pizza to share along with two glasses of wine.

 

“So, how have you been?” Dany asked, looking at Jorah from across the table as they waited for their food to arrive.  “It’s so good to see you after all these years.”

 

Jorah smiled.  “Life’s been good, Dany.  My career is really starting to take off and I’m starting to finally get adjusted to the single life.”  He paused as a slight frown tugged at his mouth.  “I don’t know if your brothers mentioned it, but Lynesse and I are going through a divorce right now.”

 

Dany looked at him sympathetically.  “I heard. I’m so sorry, Jorah.”

 

He smiled sadly.  “Don’t be, it’s for the best.  Lynesse and I have been growing apart for some time now.”

 

“You’re strong, I know you’ll get through it,” Dany said encouragingly.  She reached across the table and squeezed his hand, attempting to comfort him in his time of need, but when she tried to pull away, he wouldn’t let go.  She looked at him in confusion, noticing the pleading look in his eyes.   Was this really about his divorce or something else?

 

She pulled her hand away once more, and this time he released his hold on her.  An awkward silence ensued and Dany was grateful when the waiter arrived with their food.  She dug into the pizza immediately, washing it down with huge gulps of wine as she avoided his gaze.  But every time she stole a glance in his direction, he was looking dead at her with a lovesick expression on his face.  He was seriously starting to creep her out!

 

“You know, I was almost scared to call you, Dany,” he said, taking a sip of his wine.  “I wasn’t sure if meeting up for lunch was a good idea.”

 

“And why would you think that?” Dany asked curiously.

 

Jorah took another sip of his drink.  “Well, it was that guy you were with.  He just really rubbed me the wrong way.  He seemed way too aggressive and possessive of you.  Are you truly happy with him?”

 

Dany was taken aback. “Yes, Jon and I are very happy together!”

 

Jorah gave her a hard look. “Really?  Because you seem a little down, if you don’t mind my saying so, Dany.”

 

She shook her head, dismissing his concern.  “Look, we had a bit of an argument this morning, if you must know.  But it’s nothing we can’t get past.  Jon is a wonderful man.”

 

Jorah was looking at her as if he didn’t believe a word she was saying.  “Oh, Dany.  A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t have to settle.”

 

Dany bristled at the suggestion that she was somehow _settling_ with Jon.  “What?”

 

“Look, I’m not trying to upset you,” Jorah continued. “It’s just that, I can’t help feeling that our meeting at the mall the other day was destiny pulling us together after all these years.  I’m in the middle of a divorce, you’re in a dead-end relationship…”

 

Dany stared at him in disbelief.  _Destiny pulling us together?  Dead-end relationship?  “_ Jorah, I think you’ve had too much wine.”

 

Jorah just laughed. “Oh, come off it, Dany.  I know you feel it too.  There’s always been something between us hasn’t there?  Just under the surface… an itch that needed to be scratched.”

 

He reached under the table, caressing her thighs, and she slapped his hand away, scooting back in repulsion.  “What the fuck, Jorah?” she said, raising her voice as a few patrons turned to look their way.  She grabbed her purse and stood up to leave but Jorah took a hold of her arm, stopping her.

 

“Look, Dany, I apologize if I was too forward but don’t tell me you’ve never felt anything for me.  We shared a lot of good times back in Kansas and I just always kind of had the feeling that we would end up together.”

 

Dany was beyond disgusted. “I _never_ had that feeling!  I’ve never looked at you as anything more than a friend, Jorah!  You were like a big brother to me growing up, nothing more!

 

“Dany, please,” Jorah begged.  “You deserve a man who will treat you right.  I can be that man!”

 

Dany could hardly breathe as anger violently swept through her in a hot rush.  “Get your _fucking_ hands off of me before I scream,” she hissed. 

 

Jorah reluctantly let her go and she stormed out of the restaurant, making her way to the nearest subway station.  The train ride home seemingly took forever as she dwelled on her argument with Jon along with Jorah’s disgusting behavior at the restaurant.  She felt like an idiot, Jon had been right all along about Jorah. He had only pretended to be interesting in catching up as old friends.  The truth was that he was a creep who’d apparently had some sort of sick obsession with her for years.

 

She pulled out her phone and called Jon, desperate to hear his comforting voice after what had just happened, but once again, he sent her to voicemail.  A sad sigh escaped her lips, and she stared out of the window, wondering how things had gone so terribly wrong.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Jon was holed up in a bar on the other side of town.  He knew he was being somewhat of an asshole by ignoring Dany’s calls but he didn’t want to go off on her anymore than he already had.  He loved her and it hurt that she would actually consider going to a swinger party.  Was what they had real?  Maybe it was all a dream, too good to be true. 

 

He tried to drown his sorrows away with another shot of whiskey but he couldn’t get Dany out of his mind.  Why would she want to mess up their happy relationship by bringing in a third party? Or fourth?  Or fifth?  Who knew what kind of wild things went on at swinger parties!

 

The bartender looked at him sympathetically.  He was a kindly, older gentleman who Jon enjoyed talking with because he always seemed to give good advice.  “I’m surprised to see you here this early in the day, Jon,” he said as he wiped down the counter with a grubby-looking cloth.  “You’re usually only here in the evenings with a pretty blonde by your side. What was her name again?  Ahh, yes…Dany, that’s it.  I hate to pry, but I’m guessing that you’re having woman trouble.”

 

Jon sighed.  “You don’t know the half of it.  We had an argument this morning and…  I don’t know, I guess I feel like I don’t know her as well as I thought I did.”

 

The bartender laughed. “Jon, women are complicated creatures. Believe me, you will never be able to understand them fully!  I’ve been married to my wife for over forty years and she still continues to surprise me!”

 

Jon smiled at that as he downed his drink.  “Another one,” he said, tapping his glass on the table.

 

“This is your last one,” the bartender said firmly, filling Jon’s glass yet again.  “I’m cutting you off after this, Jon.  It’s for your own good.”

 

“That’s fine,” Jon said, knocking back his shot.  He sat in the bar for a while longer after that, letting his buzz wear off as he talked back and forth with the bartender.  No one else was in the bar just yet and it seemed like the man didn’t mind the company.   

 

Afterwards, he slowly made his way back to his apartment, intent on talking to Dany as soon as he got home because he missed her and was tired of fighting.  He wasn’t prepared for what he saw when he got to his building, however.  Jorah was standing outside screaming into the call box like a maniac.  Jon walked a little bit closer so that he could hear what he was saying.

 

“Dany!  I’m sorry, okay?  You completely misunderstood me!  If you would just talk to me, I know I could clear everything up!  Stop being so stubborn and let me in so we can discuss this!”

 

“Go away!” Dany shrieked, her voice coming through loud and clear.  Jon immediately became enraged, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling like an angry bulldog as he balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

 

He ran up to the call box and yanked Jorah away, grabbing him by the collar.  “What the fuck did you do to my girlfriend?” he growled.

 

Jorah looked up in surprise before his eyes narrowed upon recognizing Jon.  “I didn’t do anything,” he sneered.  “I took her out to lunch and we had a little misunderstanding.”

 

Jon had a right mind to knock Jorah’s teeth out but he wanted to hear Dany’s side of the story first. He shoved the man hard, pushing him down the sidewalk.  “Get the fuck out of here!  I don’t want to see your face around here ever again!

 

Jorah spat on the ground angrily as he walked away.  “She deserves so much better than you!  I could tell from the first time we met that you weren’t good enough for her!”

 

“Oh, and I bet you think you are?” Jon said, laughing cruelly.  “You never had a chance, buddy!  Now fuck off!” 

 

He stood in front of the building, glaring at Jorah as he watched him get into his car and drive away. Then he headed upstairs and banged on Dany’s door.  He was pissed and needed answers.  Now.

 

It took only seconds before Dany answered the door with an angry expression on her face.  “Jon, what…” she started but he pushed past her and stormed into her apartment, pacing around angrily.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” she screamed.  “You think you can just ignore me all day and then barge into my apartment like this?” 

 

Jon ignored her. “What happened with Jorah?”

 

Dany froze.  “Were you  _spying_ on me?”

 

“No!” Jon yelled. “But it was kind of hard to miss him screaming into the call box just now!  Now what the fuck happened?”

 

She huffed irritably. “I went out to lunch with him and…” – she hesitated, looking into his eyes, and he motioned for her to continue – “…he came onto me, Jon, he started talking all this shit about how we were destined to be together and he’s always had a thing for me and then…”

 

“And then what?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

 

Her voice dropped to a near whisper.  “He put his hands on me, Jon.  He started trying to massage my thighs under the table and that’s when I lost it.  I needed to get away from him and I ended up catching the train home by myself.  He’s been stalking me ever since, blowing up my phone and hanging outside the apartment.”

 

Jon was shaking with anger. He wanted to kill Jorah.  How dare he put his hands on his woman?  He wished he had kicked his ass when he had the chance but it was too late now.  “What the hell were you doing going out alone with him anyway, Dany?  I told you he was interested in being more than just a friend!”

 

Dany’s blue eyes flashed with anger.  “And I told  _you_ that I know how to handle myself!  I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and once he showed his true colors, I dismissed him.  I didn’t need any help Jon!” 

 

Jon just shook his head as he paced around, his anger eventually causing him to slam his fist into the wall.  “Do you see, Dany?  Do you understand how pissed I am right now?” he screamed.  “I will kill somebody over you!  That’s how much you mean to me!  And you want me to go to some swinger party where every dude there is going to want to fuck you?  Do you fucking understand now?  God, Dany, what do you want from me?”

 

“I want you to fucking listen to me!” she yelled.  “If you would have just taken the time to listen to me earlier this morning, all of this could have been avoided!  Speaking of which, where the hell do you get off ignoring me all day?”

 

“I didn’t want to fight with you anymore, so I was keeping my space.  But here we are, still fighting.”  He sighed.  “I just can’t believe that you would seriously consider swapping partners.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes. “God you can be so stubborn sometimes! I don’t _want_ to swap partners!  I just want to _watch_!  You got yourself all worked up over nothing!”

 

He stared at her, dumbfounded.  “What?”

 

“I like to watch people fuck!  You know that about me, Jon!  Hell, it’s how we got together!” she shrieked.  “But you just jumped to conclusions without even letting me explain myself!”  She was in his face now, yelling at the top of her voice. “I do everything you want, Jon!  I satisfy every single one of your kinks and I do it with a smile on my face!  I even let you fuck me in the ass!  But the moment I decide to ask for something I have to deal with all of this bullshit!

 

“Well what the hell did you expect me to think?” Jon roared back.  “You saw how that guy was looking at you last night!  Do you really think they’ll just let us walk in there and watch without participating?  You’re every man’s fantasy, Dany.  There’s no fucking way…”

 

“And you’re every woman’s fantasy, Jon,” she said, interrupting him.  “But they can’t have you.  I refuse.  So can we _please_ stop arguing about this?”

 

Relief washed through him as he realized that she didn’t actually want to swap partners, but he was still tense and worked up.  All the arguing as well as the shit with Jorah was too much.  His chest heaved as his emotions threatened to consume him, and he knew right then and there, he needed her.  He’d spent the whole day apart from her, stewing in his anger, and now he needed her touch. 

 

“So you don’t want to swap partners?” Jon repeated, needing to hear her confirm it one more time.

 

Dany clicked her tongue with irritation, her hands on her hips.  “Of course not!”

 

He looked at her with a wry smile on his face.  _Damn, she’s sexy as hell when she’s mad._

 

She returned his gaze, her blue eyes probing his before realization slowly washed over her face and her frown curved into a delicious smirk.  And then suddenly they were lunging at each other, their mouths crashing together, melding in a rough, devouring kiss.  Exhilaration pounding through him, he seized her face in his hands, angling his head to deepen the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers and thrusting his tongue deep into the warmth of her sweet mouth.  He drowned himself in the taste and feel of her, claiming her as his own as her lush, female softness rocked against him with equal fervor. 

 

Hands were everywhere, touching, groping, and teasing.  Pressure wound tight inside him and his cock throbbed and pulsed, needing to be buried deep inside of her.  He was painfully hard now and could deny his urges no longer.  He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where they frantically removed each other’s clothes, losing their balance and laughing through their kisses.  The laughter died the moment they were finally skin to skin.  Her fingers lightly trailed his body, from his developed pecs down to his abs and finally the happy trail leading to his manhood.  A loud groan escaped his lips as she gripped him, feeling how hard he was for her.  He rocked his hips into her hand as she stroked him, a harsh hiss escaping his mouth.

 

He slid his hand down to cup her sex, sliding first one finger and then another into her wet heat as she moaned and writhed beneath him.  She clenched around him and he growled hungrily, dipping down to suck hard on a mouthful of her neck.  He knew it would leave a mark but he didn’t care.  She was his, just as he was hers, and he saw nothing wrong with marking his territory.

 

“Mmm, you’re so fucking wet for me, Dany,” he breathed into her ear.  “Maybe we should piss each other off more often.”

 

Dany huffed out a laugh. “Shut up and fuck me, Jon!”

 

He didn’t hesitate to fulfill her request, rolling her to her side and pressing her back to his chest as he entered her with a grunt, his cock plunging deep within her, stretching her to the limit.  He mauled her breasts, squeezing one in each of his powerful hands, as he pounded into her furiously.  He groaned in passion as they fucked, his thrusts becoming harder and more frantic. She gasped with each thrust as he penetrated her, the room filling with the carnal sounds of their flesh slapping together.

 

“You like this cock slamming into you?” he said, panting hard.

 

“Yes!” she screamed.

 

“Fuck!” he yelled, pulling her even closer as he bucked his hips, grinding against her sopping wet cunt.

 

He reached around to flick her clit, his fingers working magic on the sensitive bundle of nerves, and it wasn’t long before she was screaming his name, her body trembling in his arms as she reached her climax.   Jon didn’t let up, fucking her hard as her release ripped through her body, until her screams had died down to soft whimpers.

 

He pulled out and positioned her onto her hands and knees as he moved behind her.  He palmed her ass cheeks, massaging the warmed flesh before spanking her hard.  She cried out, arching as much as she could to get away but Jon held her firmly in place.

 

He bent down to bite her shoulder.  “You are _mine_ , Dany.  Do you understand?” he hissed before surging inside of her with a powerful thrust of his hips. 

 

She screamed as he filled her completely.  “Yes! Yours!  Only you, Jon!”

 

“That’s motherfucking right,” he snarled, gripping her hips as he drew back and shoved home again. 

 

His hips were a blur as he fucked her like a mad man and he had no intention of stopping anytime soon. He wanted her cunt to be permanently molded to the shape of his dick.  No other man would ever have her again as far as he was concerned.  He wanted this.  Forever.

 

Dany had her ass in the air, her face down on the bed, and her hands gripping the sheets hard as he fucked her from behind.  She felt so tight, so fucking hot around his cock that he never wanted to let her go.

 

“Harder!” she panted.

 

Jon dug his fingers into her hips and grinned.  “Think you can take it?”

 

She turned her head so she could see him even with her cheek pressed to the mattress.  “You know I can.  Now fuck the shit out of me!”

 

He gave her a feral grin and slammed back into her, pistoning his hips until they both cried out, screaming each other’s names as they came. 

 

They collapsed in a sweaty heap in one another’s arms afterwards, breathing heavily.  Jon felt satiated to the tips of his toes. Totally content and completely incapable of moment.  He also felt a fiercely possessive, overwhelming tenderness towards Dany.  He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and he knew he couldn’t hold his feelings back any longer.  He had to tell her.  He caressed her cheek and brushed his lips against her sweet mouth.

 

“I love you, Dany,” he whispered softly, his heart racing. 

 

Her blue eyes opened with surprise but then a soft smile crossed her lovely face.  “I love you too,” she said.  “I love you so much, Jon.”

 

He smiled, his heart exploding with joy and he kissed her again, this time with more passion.  “You mean so much to me.  I’ve never felt this way about anyone.  Ever.  You make me so happy.  And I know I’m possessive as fuck sometimes and it may come off as controlling.  And fuck… I’m sorry, baby, I just can’t help it sometimes.  I’m crazy about you.”

 

Dany kissed him, shushing him.  “You’re perfect, Jon.  You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a man and then some.  I can’t get enough of you and…” – a giggle escaped her lips – “… you’re not the only one who gets crazy jealous.”  Jon laughed as well.  “I’m so sorry for upsetting you earlier,” she continued.  “Watching people is a kink of mine but it’s not worth upsetting you. You’re way more important to me.” 

 

She pressed her lips against his and Jon sighed as their kisses deepened.  He could feel his cock stiffening with desire.  He would want to take her again soon.  He stroked a small patch of silvery blonde hair near her forehead. “I love you more than anything in this world, Dany.  And you know I’d do anything for you.  So…I’m open to checking out the swinger party…just to watch.”

 

Dany’s face lit up. “And if the slightest thing makes either of us uncomfortable, we will leave, no questions asked.  Deal?”

 

Jon chuckled.  “Deal,” he said, kissing her softly.  “You are such a naughty, freaky little girl.  What am I going to do with you?”

 

Dany’s hands trailed down to grip his hard length and he groaned in response.  “You’re going to give this naughty, freaky little girl exactly what she wants,” she murmured.

 

A deep laugh rumbled through his chest as he hovered over her, aligning himself with her moist heat. “I can’t argue with that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, no swinger party just yet. Jon and Dany had to deal with a little relationship drama first and also say those three little words! They're stronger than ever now (sigh!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany are in for a wild night as they attend their first swinger party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait and I hope all the ridiculous smut I've packed into this chapter makes up for it! Also, special thanks to Dabnerys who looked this over for me and listened to all my gripes and whining ;-)

 

Jon’s stomach tingled with nervous anticipation as he and Dany walked up the long, winding walkway to Margaery Tyrell’s home.  It was finally the night of the swinger party and, although he’d had some initial reservations about attending, he’d ultimately decided to go once Dany convinced him that she wasn’t interesting in swapping partners and only wanted to observe.  She had a fetish for watching other people have sex and Jon would do anything to make her happy.  Perhaps they would even be enlightened on some new tricks to try out in the bedroom he thought slyly, his imagination running wild with the possibilities.

As they walked up the steps to the intricately carved, brass-studded front door of the house, Jon couldn’t help being mesmerized by the sensual sway of Dany’s hips.  She looked amazing in the royal blue dress she was wearing that hugged her curves in all the right places.  It featured peek-a-boo cutouts around her cleavage and in the small of her back and it was hard for him to peel his eyes away.  She smiled sweetly at him as she caught him staring and he smiled back, wrapping his arm around her slim waist possessively.

 

They rang the doorbell and a short moment later, Margaery opened the door with a huge smile on her face. “Jon!  Dany!  I’m so happy you could make it,” she said warmly.  “Please, come in, let me show you around!”

 

“Thanks for having us,” Jon said, as he and Dany stepped inside.

 

“You remember Oberyn, right?” said Margaery, nodding towards the raven-haired man standing beside her.

 

“Of course,” Jon said, reaching out to shake Oberyn’s hand.  He didn’t miss how the man’s beady eyes looked him up and down lasciviously before shifting over to Dany, where they lingered even longer.  Jon clenched his jaw, trying his best to control his anger. Dany was drop dead gorgeous and he couldn’t flip out every time someone else happened to notice. 

 

He took Dany’s hand as Margaery led them down a hallway, which opened into a large gathering room. Several people were already there and Jon had the distinctive feeling that they were fresh prey being led into the lion’s pit as dozens of eyes suddenly locked on him. 

 

“Everyone, this is Jon and Dany,” Margaery announced as most people waved politely with a few even walking over to introduce themselves in person.  The men practically drooled over Dany as they kissed the back of her hand while undressing her with their eyes.  Jon didn’t even have a chance to be upset however, because he was too busy fending off the cluster of women fawning over him.

 

“Well, aren’t you handsome,” purred an exotic-looking, raven-haired woman who introduced herself as Arianne.  She bit her lower lip as her gaze lingered wantonly on his crotch before finally meeting his eyes.  “Hopefully we can get to know each other better a little later…”

 

“That’s if he’s not already busy getting to know _me_ ,” quipped another woman with short-cropped, blonde hair and green eyes who was looking at Jon as if she wanted to devour him.

 

Arianne's smile twisted into an ugly scowl.  “Back off, Cersei,” she hissed, her brown eyes flashing angrily.  “I called dibs so how about you go find somebody else to fuck and stop drooling over this one like a bitch in heat?”

 

Cersei looked as if she wanted to claw Arianne’s eyes out and Jon quickly excused himself, taking Dany with him.  They wandered around the gathering room, mostly keeping to themselves before Margaery approached them again. 

 

“Why aren’t you two mingling?” she asked, a mischievous smile on her face.  “You can’t come to a swinger party without making new friends!”

 

Jon laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.  “We’re just taking it all in.”

 

“Ah, I see,” she said softly.  “Well how about I take you upstairs and give you a personal tour?”

 

“What’s up there?” Dany asked curiously.

 

“Oh, I think you already know the answer to that,” she replied with a smirk.

 

Dany huffed out a laugh and followed her up the spiraling staircase with Jon trailing close behind. They had barely made it to the second floor landing before the distinctive sound of skin slapping against skin and moans and grunts started drifting out from the different rooms lining the hallway.  Jon exchanged a look with Dany who smiled wickedly as she licked her lips seductively, causing a surge of heat to rush to his groin.  _Fuck, what had they gotten themselves into?_

 

“Each room has its own personal theme,” Margaery explained as she led them down the hallway.  “There’s the role-play room, the romance room, the bondage room, the massage room, and my personal favorite, the red room.”

 

“The red room?” Jon asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Margaery smiled coyly, a blush coloring her cheeks.  “It’s probably best if I just show you,” she said, walking towards one of the rooms and cracking the door open slightly. 

 

Jon walked closer to take a peek and nearly gasped at the sight in front of him.  Clearly the red room was code for the _orgy_ room!  Multiple people were engaged in sex acts with one woman tied up in a leather-and-chain sling suspended from the ceiling, her feet barely touching the floor, as a muscular man took her from behind – ramming her hard and fast.  Another man laid on a nearby bed, with one woman straddling his face while another rode his cock, her tits bouncing with each thrust. And yet another woman was on her knees, giving one man a blowjob, with another guy hitting it from behind. While Jon wasn’t opposed to watching the occasional porn flick, seeing other people have sex up close and personal was an entirely different experience. 

 

He looked over at Dany and saw that she had an enthralled expression on her lovely face, clearly fascinated by what she was seeing in front of her.  An image of her suspended in the air with her arms and legs bound while he fucked her senseless suddenly filled his mind and he couldn’t help the delicious smirk that played at the corners of his mouth.  Dany met his gaze, her blue eyes dark with lust and want, and he knew that she was thinking the exact same thing. 

 

Margaery looked between the two of them with interest.  “Well, what do you think?”

 

“It’s intriguing,” Dany said, her eyes never leaving Jon’s. 

 

“Ditto,” Jon murmured, her heated gaze causing his cock to twitch as it strained against his slacks.

 

“I knew you two would fit right in,” Margaery said, sounding pleased with herself.  “I’ll take you back downstairs now, so you can mingle. Also, I encourage you to step outside of your comfort zone and… think about making some new friends.”

 

“You mean swapping partners?” Jon said bluntly.

 

Margaery tossed her hair over her shoulder while serving him a saucy look.  “Your words, not mine!”  She led them back downstairs into the main gathering room before walking off to mingle with some of the other guests and Jon and Dany were finally alone again.

 

“Well, that was certainly an eyeful,” Jon said, pulling Dany close so he could whisper in her ear. “So what now?”

 

“I think we should go back upstairs and peek in some more of those rooms,” she murmured.  “Then I want you to tie me up in that suspension swing and fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked me before.”

 

“Fuck…Dany…” Jon groaned as blood immediately rushed to his already swollen cock.  He needed to get himself under control.  “How about we hang out down here for a bit?  I’ll go get us some drinks,” he suggested. 

 

“All right,” she said, pouting slightly but going along with it.  “I’ll get us some food.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, babe,” he replied, kissing her lightly on the lips before walking towards the bar. 

 

As he was waiting for his drinks, he noticed an older woman with auburn hair watching him like a hawk. She sauntered over to him with a smile.

 

“Jon Snow, right?” she said, catching him off guard.

 

“Um… hi, do I know you?” he asked nervously, wondering how in the hell he had been recognized at a swinger party of all places.

 

The woman chuckled softly. “You work for Eastwatch & Black construction, right?  Your firm designed the Baratheon Towers complex in Lower Manhattan.  I remember you because you were one of the presenters during the bidding competition.”

 

 _Fuck, this woman knows my name and_  _where I work_ , Jon thought, silently cursing his bad luck.  “Well, since you know so much about me, it’s only fair you tell me something about yourself,” he said.  “I assume you work for the Baratheon Corporation?”

 

“In a manner of speaking,” the woman said, a demure smile curving her lips as she reached her hand out and shook his with a firm grip.  “My name is Melisandre, it’s nice to meet you... again.”

 

“Likewise,” said Jon, his mind still drawing a blank on ever meeting this woman in the first place. He was anxious for the bartender to finish making his drinks so that he could get back to Dany but Melisandre had other ideas. 

 

“I’m going to be honest with you, Jon,” she purred, encroaching on his personal space.  “I’ve had my eye on you all night.  You’ve got an ass you can bounce quarters off of and with those sexy, pouty lips of yours and dark, bedroom eyes, I can hardly control myself.”  She leaned forward slightly, exposing her ample cleavage, as she reached out to stroke his cheek.  “I think we’ve wasted enough time making small talk, lover.  How about I take you upstairs and give you a personal tour of the red room?”

 

Jon’s jaw dropped open in shock.  “Umm, I‘m here with my girlfriend,” he said, gingerly removing her hand from his cheek as he slowly backed away.

 

Melisandre was not to be dissuaded, however.  “Oh yes, that pretty little blonde you walked in here with.  She can come too.  I’m not opposed to a threesome.”  She licked her lips wantonly.  “God, I haven’t had a good fuck in ages!”

 

Jon had heard enough. “I don’t think I need to be hearing all of this… like I said, I’m here with my girlfriend and we’re not interested in swapping partners.”

 

Melisandre frowned as the sting of rejection swept through her.  “Then why the hell are you here?”

 

Jon shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly, just to observe.”

 

“You know nothing about swinging, Jon Snow.  That’s not what we do here.”  She huffed out a cruel laugh.  “Besides, it seems that your little girlfriend has other ideas…”

 

Jon whipped his head around to see what she was talking about and his heart nearly dropped into his stomach.  Dany was engaged in what looked to be a very intimate conversation with a tall blonde man who looked as if he’d just walked off a movie set.  He was massaging her shoulders as he gazed at her with a lovesick expression on his face and Dany didn’t seem to be doing anything to discourage it.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

* * *

 

Dany smiled contently, enjoying the view as she watched Jon walk away to get drinks.  He had an amazing ass and she was looking forward to squeezing it soon once they made their way back upstairs into one of the playrooms. She walked over to the buffet table to select a few appetizers, and her mouth immediately started watering from the tantalizing aromas teasing her nostrils.  Margaery had spared no expense on the opulent spread which featured smoked salmon, prime rib, baked oysters, and lobster napoleon among other things.

 

“Delicious,” she murmured as she loaded up her plate, hoping that she wouldn’t bust out of her dress by the end of the night.

 

“Delicious, indeed,” said a deep voice, shaking her from her thoughts. 

 

Startled, she turned to see a tall blonde man standing beside her.  He was ruggedly handsome with startling blue eyes that raked her from head to toe and she immediately flushed, her cheeks turning a dusky shade of pink.  “Er…yes… great food,” she said, smiling politely before moving away. 

 

“Hey, where are you going so fast, pretty lady?” he said, trailing after her.

 

Dany sighed, hoping she could let him down easy without hurting his feelings.  “I’m waiting for my boyfriend.  He’s right over there at the bar”, she said, nodding towards Jon.

 

“Well, I’m sure he won’t mind if you make a few friends while you’re here,” he said, refusing to take the hint.  “So what’s your name?”

 

“Dany,” she answered, deciding to humor him.  Jon would be back any second so she didn’t see the harm.  “And yourself?”

 

“Jaime,” he said, flashing her a megawatt smile.  “You’re beautiful by the way,” he added, causing her to flush again.  “Listen, I’m not going to beat around the bush here, Dany. I want you.  I’ve got a thing for sexy blondes and you’re the sexiest one here.”  He stepped even closer to her and she could feel the heat emanating from his body.  “So how about I take you upstairs into the massage room?  Me, you, soft music and lavender oil…”– he waggled his eyebrows suggestively –“…what could possibly go wrong?”

 

Dany suppressed a smile, slowly shaking her head as she backed away.  “I’m flattered, Jaime.  Truly I am, but…my boyfriend and I aren’t interested in swapping partners.”

 

Jaime was not one to go down easy.  “Look, I’m sure what you and your boyfriend have is very special but you can only spice your sex life up in so many ways with the same person.  Eventually you get bored.  But when you swing, life is never boring.  There’s always someone new to play with...an exciting fantasy to explore.”

 

She breathed out a soft laugh.  “Believe me, my sex life is nowhere near boring!”

 

Jaime laughed along with her.  “Oh, no, I believe you, darling!  I’m sure you’re just a little firecracker in the bedroom,” he growled, leaning in closer. He reached up to stroke a lock of hair back from her face.  “I bet you like it rough too, don’t you?  Fuck, you have no idea the things I want to do to you,” he whispered, his warm breath ghosting across her face.  His eyes flicked down to his crotch and she inadvertently followed his gaze only to see a large bulge straining against his pants. 

 

“Um, I really need to get back to my boyfriend now,” she said, backing away and wondering what the hell was taking Jon so long.

 

“Why the rush?” said Jaime, an easy grin on his face.  “Besides, it looks like he’s preoccupied right now.”

 

“What?” Dany said. She turned around to look towards the bar and her mouth dropped open in dismay.  A redheaded woman was throwing herself all over Jon and he was seemingly welcoming the attention.  It felt like a punch to the gut.  She dropped her plate onto the table with a sharp clang as her shock transformed into white hot anger.

 

“Hey there, it’s all good,” said Jaime soothingly as he started massaging her shoulders.  “What happens here stays here – no questions asked, no judgment.  You still go home with the person you came with.  So what do you say, princess?  Let’s go upstairs.  I’ll have you feeling good in no time.”

 

Dany brushed his hands away, her lips twisting into a tight frown.  “I’m _not_ your little princess,” she hissed before storming off. 

 

She paced around in the hallway for several minutes, stewing in her anger as she tapped her fingers incessantly on a nearby window frame.  She didn’t want to go back into the party room and make a further fool of herself, or worse, continue to watch Jon flirt with that damned ginger bitch, so she decided to go back upstairs.  She was in a foul mood but perhaps taking a peek at some of the naughty shenanigans in the various playrooms would cheer her up. 

 

She smiled mischievously as the unmistakable sound of someone having sex exuded from a nearby room. She was just about to crack the door open when someone grabbed her from behind.  She turned around in shock, her lips twitching into a frown once she saw that it was Jon.

 

“Scouting out a room for you and your new friend?” he asked her accusingly, his eyes blazing with anger. 

 

Dany tutted indignantly. “I should ask you the same thing!” she hissed.  “I see you managed to tear yourself away from that shameless cougar!  I guess gingers are really your type!”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Oh, come off it, Dany!  I don’t have a thing for redheads!”

 

“Really?  You could have fooled me!” she snapped angrily. 

 

He cocked his head at her, folding his arms across his chest.  “You’re one to talk.  I walk away for a couple of minutes to get drinks and the next thing I know some Brad Pitt wannabe has his hands all over you!  It took all of my self-control not to run over there and beat the shit out of him!”

 

She huffed out an exasperated sigh.  “I pushed him away and told him I wasn’t interested, Jon… that I was here with my _boyfriend_.  Only to turn around and feel like a fucking idiot after I saw you flirting with that damned redhead!”

 

“Really, Dany?  You seriously think I was flirting with that woman?  She recognized me from a project I worked on a few years back and yeah, she came onto me… but I turned her down!  I can’t believe you would accuse me like this!”

 

“Oh, like you just accused me?” she yelled, turning her back to him.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t even want to be here, Dany!  I’m here to make _you_ happy but instead I’ve got to put up with all this bullshit!” he spat.

 

“Fine!” she shrieked. “Let’s just go!”

 

“Hey, keep it down out there,” someone shouted amid a cacophony of lustful moans and cries.  “You’re ruining the mood.  Just fuck and make up already!”

 

Dany rolled her eyes and turned to leave only for Jon to grab her arm, holding her in place. “What the hell are you doing?” she said, her eyes widening with outrage as she tried to shake free.

 

“Just stop,” he said, pulling her close.  But Dany wasn’t having it; she was furious with him and ready to go home. 

 

“Jon, let go of me,” she said, her voice shaking in anger.  “I’m pissed as all hell right now.”

 

“You aren’t going anywhere,” he murmured into her hair.  “Not like this.”  He pinned her to the wall, her breasts crushed against his chest as he held her in place with the weight of his body, hard with rigid need.  He kissed her fiercely, stealing her breath away, and though she tried to fight it, her body betrayed her as hot moisture pooled between her thighs. He backed her into a nearby room, which was thankfully empty as his mouth covered hers hungrily, devouring her flesh with raw passion.  She wanted to stay angry with him, curse him out, slap him even, but all she could think about was his lips – those beautiful, plump, sexy lips – as he kissed all over her body, worshipping every exposed bit of flesh.

 

He peeled her dress off, dropping down to press soft butterfly kisses along her stomach as he removed her lace bra and panty set with two strong tugs.  With a growl he dove between her thighs, licking and swirling his tongue lazily along her slick folds, as he placed one of her legs over his shoulder, palming her ass.

 

He hummed against her nub, eliciting a scream of pure ecstasy as liquid fire poured out of her. “Oh, Jon… fuck!” she cried, all anger forgotten as she surrendered to the intense sensations running through her body.

 

“Mmm… you drive me crazy, Dany,” he growled, pulling away with a smirk as she whimpered in protest. “But you’re sadly mistaken if you think we’re leaving here before I get the chance to strap you into that sex swing over there and pound the shit out of you!”

 

He picked her up effortlessly, carrying her across the room towards the sex swing, which hung suspended from the bedroom ceiling.    He kissed her passionately, a promise of more to come, before helping her into the soft leather straps which bound her hands and feet.  Soon her naked body was tied up and bound, breasts dangling, ass out and pussy exposed with her face forward as if she was on all fours, yet about 3 feet in the air.

 

Jon wasted no time shedding his clothes, a lustful grin broadening his face as he stripped off his pants and boxers in one stroke, his hard cock bobbing up to smack against his belly.  He stood in front of her as she swung out to meet his member, the swing at just the right height for her to take him into her mouth.  He slowly pushed the swing back a forth, a long groan escaping his lips as he fucked her face, his thick cock sliding between her lips.

 

“You’re such a good little slut,” he said before gripping her head, holding her firmly in place as he buried his cock in her mouth, forcing her to take all of him.  His tip hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag as he fucked her mouth in earnest, his fingers tangled tightly in her blonde tresses.

 

Each thrust was deeper… harder…faster as his hips hammered in a flurry of explosive stabs, his balls slapping against her face as juicy slurping noises filled the room.  “Fuck, Dany,” he hissed from behind clenched teeth, tossing his head back in bliss as she gobbled him greedily, reveling in the power she possessed to make him come undone.  She wanted to feel his throbbing cock erupt in her mouth, to taste his thick, white cum as it trickled down the back of her throat, but Jon had other ideas. 

 

He abruptly pulled his cock from her lips with a loud pop, stroking it firmly as it glistened with a mixture of pre-cum and saliva.  Then he spun her around so that he could take her from behind, lining his stiff rod against her bare slit before plunging inside with a powerful thrust of his hips.

 

Dany screamed.  Pleasure-pain erupted inside her as he buried himself to the hilt, stretching her, burning her, filling her in ways that Dany knew no other man could ever possibly fill her.  He gripped the swing and pounded her mercilessly as her pussy rippled in waves of pure begging bliss, clenching around his length. 

 

“Yes!  Jon!  Oh, yes! Fuck me!  Fuck me harder!  Don’t stop!” she cried as his deep, powerful strokes threatened to drive her insane.

 

Her tits bounced with each thrust and he reached around to claim them, gripping her nipples between his fingers as he squeezed them roughly, causing her to suck in her breath with pleasure and pain.  He trailed his fingers down to flick her swollen clit, knowing just what she needed to fall over the edge as he pumped her with deep, long strokes.  And then she exploded; her lips parting in a strangled cry as her whole body went rigid, shattering into a thousand pieces.  

 

Then in a quick move that startled her, he turned her back around to face him, flipping her into an upright, sitting position, as his mouth claimed hers for a searing kiss while his cock surged between her thighs. 

 

“Fuuuuuck, you feel so good,” he moaned, thrusting powerfully, his tip kissing her womb with each stroke.

 

Dany closed her eyes, drowning in pleasure as she swung back and forth against his stiff rod.  He reached around to cup her ass, pulling her close as he kneaded the soft flesh before cracking his hand down. 

 

“Fuck,” she whimpered, as yet another orgasm washed over her in a huge tidal wave that left her feeling weak and at the same time so alive.  Jon wasn’t done, however, and continued stroking her with hard, insistent thrusts, groaning into her neck as he pummeled her.

 

She opened her eyes and happened to glance towards the door, only to see Margaery standing in the doorway, a look of pure rapture upon her face as she watched them intently, a hand shoved down the front of her pants.  Dany locked eyes with the pretty brunette, wondering how long she had been standing there.  She briefly considered warning Jon, but the thought that they were being watched turned her on and, besides, he was so close…

 

A few more pumps and his climax thundered through him, his guttural groans filling the room as he seemingly spurted out his very soul.  He collapsed his head into her bosom, breathing heavily, his body shaking in the aftermath.  Dany sighed contently, looking over at Margaery again, unable to fight the devilish smirk spreading across her face.  Margaery gasped loudly, clearly in the throes of her own mind-blowing orgasm as she pleasured herself in a furious frenzy, her mouth falling open in ecstasy.

 

Jon looked up in surprise, his eyes darting back and forth between the two women before a look of realization washed over his face.  “It appears we have company,” he growled, flashing Dany a dangerous look.

 

“I’ll… just… give you two some privacy,” Margaery said, a sheepish grin on her face as she quickly slipped out of the room.

 

Jon shook his head at Dany once they were alone again.  “You knew she was watching us didn’t you?”

 

Dany didn’t say anything as she met his gaze with unapologetic defiance.  _What did he expect?  They were at a swinger’s party after all._

 

He unstrapped her from the swing, carefully placing her on her feet again before pulling her close and spanking her ass.  Hard. “Just wait until I get you home,” he hissed in her ear.  “You know I’m going to have to punish you for this, right?”

 

Dany smiled as a thrill ran through her, burrowing itself between her legs.  “I look forward to it.”

 

* * *

 

After they’d dressed and made themselves presentable, they walked out into the hallway only to find Margaery waiting for them.

 

“I’m sooo sorry,” she cooed. “You two are so fucking sexy.  I just couldn’t resist…”

 

“Umm…thanks… I guess,” Jon said, shifting around uncomfortably.  “Anyway, thank you for having us but I think we’re going to take off now.”

 

Margaery’s smile dropped instantly.  “Already? So you’re just going to come to my party, enjoy my hospitality, refuse to swap with anyone, and now you want to leave?”  She huffed out an exasperated sigh.  “What do _I_ get out of it?”

 

Dany laughed out loud. “I think you got an eyeful, girlfriend!”

 

Margaery’s lips curved into a small smile before she turned serious again.  “Just one kiss, that’s all I ask for.  Surely you can give me that.”

 

“What?” Dany hissed, her face twisting into an enraged scowl.  “No fucking way are you kissing my man!”

 

Margaery gave a girlish giggle as her pale blue eyes danced with amusement.  “You are so cute when you’re angry, but you misunderstood me.”

 

Jon looked on intrigued as Dany furrowed her brows in confusion.  “What?”

 

“Let me speak plainly,” Margaery said, invading Dany’s personal space as she caressed a lock of silvery blonde hair.  “I don’t want a kiss from your man, honey.  I want a kiss from _you_.”

 

Dany looked flabbergasted while Jon bit back a smile.  He was extremely possessive of his blonde beauty when it came to other men, but the thought of her making out with another woman aroused him more than it should have.  She looked at him questioningly, as if expecting a vehement objection but Jon only nodded in approval, a wry grin teasing his lips.  She rolled her eyes, smiling before turning back to Margaery again. “One kiss, that’s it.”

 

“That’s all I need,” Margaery purred as she pulled Dany close.  Jon watched in amazement as she claimed Dany’s lips, kissing her passionately for several long seconds as she ran her fingers through her hair.  Her tongue poked and prodded, silently seeking permission, and Dany acquiesced, parting her lips slightly before slowly pulling away.

 

Margaery sighed contently, a huge smile on her face as she looked at Dany.  “You are so beautiful,” she said before her eyes shifted over to Jon. “And you are a _very_ lucky man.  Take good care of her.” 

 

“Oh, most definitely,” Jon said, wrapping his arms around Dany whose cheeks flushed a striking shade of pink.

 

Margaery walked them down to the front door where they bid her goodbye before driving home in relative silence, lost in their thoughts.

 

“You okay?”  Jon finally asked, reaching over to hold her hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel.

 

“Yes,” she replied. “You?”

 

“I’m good,” he answered as he mustered up the nerve to ask her the question that was really on his mind. “Did you like that kiss?”

 

Dany laughed softly, her blue eyes sparkling.  “Not as much as you did, apparently.  Did that turn you on?  Girl on girl action?”

 

Jon laughed along with her. “It did.  I’m not gonna lie, I thought it was hot.”

 

Dany smirked.  “Well, just so you know, I like dick not pussy. Specifically, _your_ dick.”

 

“That’s good to hear, babe,” Jon said, his cock hardening at her lustful words.  “Because you’re about to get all you can handle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I guess there’s more than one way to swing!!!! Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon punishes Dany for her naughty behavior at the swinger party but things don't turn out as expected. Later, a major decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Here's a new update for NYSM, also I've been convinced to make this story a tad bit longer so it will be going beyond the originally planned 12 chapters. (Don't ask me how much longer it will be because I'm not sure but I'll be adding at least a few more chapters) Also, I'm working on a Halloween one-shot and hope to get it out soon.
> 
> To my Lone Wolf fans, I'm sorry for the delay, sometimes it's a struggle to go back and forth between sweet/innocent high school and BDSM so I decided to stay in BDSM mode for a while. Look for new chapters in November.

 

Jon circled Dany like a wolf stalking its prey as she stood in the middle of his bedroom, blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back.  She was completely nude, full breasts heaving and cunt exposed, as she waited for him to dole out his punishment.  She had been a _very_ bad girl at the swinger party earlier that evening, allowing Margaery to watch them fuck without bothering to warn him, and now she needed to be taught a lesson.  He wanted to dominate her.  Control her.  Withhold her orgasms until she begged him for mercy, only to be endlessly denied as he took her hard and fast, making sure she felt every inch of him.  He was already rock hard just thinking about all the things he was going to do to her and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

 

“If you think you’ve been punished before you have no idea what’s about to happen to you now,” he rasped into her ear.  “The nerve of you, letting somebody watch us without telling me!  This is the second time you’ve done this!”  He cracked a hand down on her ass, erupting a yelp from her, as her body jerked forward in a lurch.  “Does that turn you on, slut?”

 

“Yes,” she whimpered, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

He smacked her ass again, leaving a stinging red mark on one of her smooth, creamy globes.  “Louder, I didn’t hear you,” he hissed.

 

“Yes!” she screamed. “I’m a dirty whore and I love being watched while I fuck!”

 

Jon squeezed her nipples hard, the stiff buds swelling into his hands as he bit down on her plump, sweet lips.  He was so hard, he could barely see straight, but he fought the urge to pin her against the nearest wall and plow into her immediately.  Denying himself was sweet torture but Dany had clearly forgotten who the Dom was in this relationship.  Such a mistake called for swift and immediate correction…

 

“On your knees,” he growled roughly.  She did as instructed, dropping down onto the plush carpet below as she waited for his next command.  Satisfied with her submissiveness, he walked to his nightstand and fetched an O-ring mouth gag, tingles of anticipation running through him.  He strapped it around her head, the metal ring stretching her mouth wide into a perfect O.   Thick ropes of saliva drooled from her mouth, as she was unable to close it, and he couldn’t help the lustful grin teasing his lips.   

 

He worked his fly loose, his thick, heavy cock springing forth, the broad head an angry purple. “You know, it’s too bad you take so much joy in being disobedient,” he said, his voice low and dangerous.  “Because now I have to fuck some sense into you!” With a growl, he guided her head to his cock, smearing drops of precum all over her nose, cheeks, and chin before surging into her open mouth.  Her moans vibrated against his cock as she licked and swirled her tongue along the stiff flesh while he thrust deep and hard into her wet chasm. 

 

“Fuck!” he groaned as a stab of pleasure shot through his body, threatening to rob him of breath. Dany’s mouth was heavenly and he was trying his best not to lose himself in the wet warmth of her sweet lips and eager tongue.  He was right on the edge of the precipice, plunging so far into her mouth that he could feel the ridges at the back of her throat.  He watched in amazement as she swallowed him greedily, holding nothing back as he face-fucked her.  She took it all, her beautiful breasts bobbing with the force of each stroke, and it wasn’t long before Jon felt his body coiling up, his balls tightening and ready to explode.

 

“You want to swallow my load don’t you, slut?” he asked, grinning down at her.  Her only response was loud slurping noises as her mouth was full and he was holding her head too tightly for her to nod.  “Yeah, I know you do,” he added smugly, fisting her long, thick hair as he thrust one last time before releasing a deep, guttural roar. His cock exploded, thick white cream spilling into Dany’s mouth as he rode out the wave, his heartbeat hammering like a stampede in his ears.

 

Once he was thoroughly drained, he pushed her away, his length sliding out of her mouth with a pop. She was a mess, her hair tousled and wild, lips slick with cum, and yet she was still so fucking beautiful.  _So fucking mine_ , he thought with satisfaction as he yanked her back up to standing and quickly unstrapped the gag from her mouth.  He spanked her hard before tossing her onto the bed without the bother of cleaning her off.

 

“Face down, ass up,” he barked as she shifted into position.  “You’re a filthy little slut, you know that?” he hissed into her ear as he hovered over her, his cock hardening again.  “And now I can’t decide whether to take you in your ass or your cunt!”

 

“Take my ass,” she whimpered as she trembled beneath him.

 

“What makes you think you have a choice?” he snarled as he stuck a finger deep inside her cunt for lubrication before probing her puckered asshole.  “Mmm, nice and tight,” he said.  “But I’m not in the mood for ass tonight, I’d rather fuck this sweet pussy to bits instead.”

 

“Yes, please,” she whined, writhing beneath him as he teased her slit with his length, giving her just the tip before pulling out again.  She sighed in frustration.  “Give it to me!” she demanded, her voice muffled by the bed.

 

He huffed out a laugh, reaching around to pinch her nipples as she gasped in painful pleasure.  “You are a slut to be used and treated as I see fit,” he hissed.  “You don’t give the orders around here, do you understand me?”

 

“Yes,” she cried, her voice breathy and desperate as she submitted to his will.

 

“That’s a good slut,” he murmured, dragging his tongue along the base of her neck while he palmed her slick mound.  “Now are you ready to get fucked?”

 

“God, yes!” she moaned, bucking against him eagerly. 

 

“And don’t you dare fucking cum!” he growled as he rammed his cock deep into her cunt, burying himself to the hilt.  His eyes rolled back immediately as he felt how slick and tight she was around him. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned, fighting to control himself and keep a steady pace.  He spanked her ass, gripping it hard as he pounded into her hot, moist heat. She was so wet he could feel her juices dripping down his balls, coating his thighs as he pumped into her relentlessly.

 

After several minutes of steady fucking, he slowed up the pace, eventually pulling out so that he could shift her into a new position.  He removed the handcuffs binding her wrists behind her and flipped her onto her back.  He raised her arms above her head, cuffing her to the headboard before dipping down to kiss her passionately.  Then he parted her thighs with his knees and surged home again, his thick shaft filling her to the brim.

 

She cried out as his tip kissed her cervix.  Deeper. Harder.  Faster.  He was like a mad man, dominating her, claiming her as his own as he pummeled into her again and again.  The bedsprings squeaked and the headboard rammed against the wall with each powerful thrust, the erotic rhythm rivaled only by the sound of Dany’s moans and cries. It was music to Jon’s ears.

 

“You are _mine_ ,” he hissed as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

 

“All yours…only yours…” she cooed as he raised her legs above his shoulder, changing the angle so that he could move even deeper inside of her. 

 

Soon he felt her quivering around his length, her tight walls right on the brink of exploding. He grinned in smug satisfaction before quickly replacing it with a snarl.  “Don’t even think about it,” he warned in a rough voice.  “You don’t get to cum!”

 

“Jon… please…” she whined, panting with lust.  “You’re not being fair!”

 

“I don’t have to be fair,” he said, enjoying the power he held over her.  “This is your punishment… for taking me to that damned swinger party, trying to start a fight, and then having the nerve to let someone watch us fuck without telling me!  You’re such a naughty, dirty little girl, Dany!”

 

“You love it though,” she taunted defiantly, which earned a hard slap on the ass.  But she was right.  He loved everything about her.  She was his dream woman – honest, caring, strong, sexy, beautiful inside and out – and a perfect whore just for him in the bedroom, or wherever else they decided to fuck.

 

As he pounded into her, he suddenly had the urgent need to watch her come undone as her body shattered into a thousand pieces beneath him.  He’d wanted to teach her a lesson, to withhold her pleasure, driving her to the limit. But in the end, he couldn’t go through with it.  Her sweet cries of rapture were the sweetest drug and he desperately needed his fix. He slowly removed her blindfold as he looked upon the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen.  “Cum for me, baby,” he whispered tenderly.

 

She stared up at him, her blue eyes widening in surprise that he’d suddenly softened, but there was no help for it.  She owned every inch of him – heart, body, and soul.  And while he talked a good game, establishing himself as the Dom in the bedroom, the truth was that she had the power to melt his heart with just one glance, one smile, one throaty cry as her slick walls clenched around his length.  It was futile to pretend otherwise…

 

A few more strokes and she screamed his name, her body quaking in a violent climax as she shuddered beneath him.  He hammered into her, prolonging her orgasm as his own need to climax consumed him, his hips taking on a mind of their own.  “I love you, Dany.  Fuck, I love you so damn much,” he whispered into her hair as his thrusts became sporadic, losing their steady cadence.

 

“I love you too,” she whispered back, her tight walls milking his cock until he spilled into her, flooding her, branding her as his own. 

 

He untied her wrists and collapsed on top of her, rolling to the side as he pulled her with him.  He held her in his arms, stilling her trembling as he kissed her softly, tasting the fullness of her lips. 

 

She sighed contently as she ran her fingers through his hair, a sweet smile teasing her lips.  “Well, if this is the sort of punishment you’re going to be doling out, I think we should go to swinger parties more often!”

 

“No way!” Jon said, shaking his head.  “That was the first and the _last_ time,” he added with a laugh.

 

“All right, no more swinger parties,” she said with a wink, giggling softly before turning serious again. “Thank you, by the way.”

 

“For what?” he asked, confused.

 

“For letting me be me,” she replied.  “For allowing me to live out all my fantasies without judgment or trying to change me.”

 

He shook his head, dipping down for another kiss.  “I would never want to change you, Dany.  I wouldn’t change you for anything in this world.”

 

“I wouldn’t change you either,” she giggled as they rubbed noses, still attached in the most intimate of ways.  They continued exchanging kisses – soft and gentle at first before becoming passionate, needy, and possessive.  Soon he felt his cock hardening again as she clenched around his length, helping him along. And then he was driving into her with deep, delicious thrusts as they made love into the wee hours of the morning before finally falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Jon woke the following morning to the sound of raindrops pattering against the window.  He reached over to snuggle with Dany but all he felt was a pillow instead.  Grumbling, he slipped out of bed and wandered into the kitchen where Dany had left him a note on the counter.

 

_Hey, babe.  I’m off to hot yoga class and then brunch with Missandei.  I’ll check in with you later._

_Love you, Dany_

He smiled appreciatively. While he regretted that there would be no morning quickie that day, he had to admit that he loved the way her yoga classes kept her body firm, supple, and most of all _flexible_.  Hitting the gym sounded like a good idea and he quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt before heading downstairs towards the parking garage.  On the way, he stopped to pick up his mail and noticed his neighbor Tyrion, standing nearby.

 

“Good morning,” he said with a smile, as he rummaged through his mailbox.

 

Tyrion frowned as his bushy eyebrows furrowed deeply.  “Good? That’s rather optimistic of you, considering I barely got any sleep last night.”

 

“Oh?  And why is that?” Jon asked, genuinely perplexed.

 

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Well, I’d love to be able to say it’s because I was out late at some interesting party or even entertaining a lady-friend, but unfortunately it’s because you and Dany insist upon fucking like wild animals at all hours of the night!”

 

“Whoa!” Jon said, his face twisting into an angry scowl.   “What are you, standing out in the hallway with your ear pressed to the door or something? Stop being a creep, dude!”

 

“So, what’s your secret?” Tyrion asked, ignoring him.  “How is it that you manage to make her scream like an alley cat in heat?  I’m honestly quite curious.” 

 

Jon had heard enough. “You know what, stay the hell out of my sex life!”

 

“Quit shaking the building every damned day and night and I will!” the smaller man huffed before stalking off.

 

Jon was pissed!  How dare Tyrion?  He and Dany weren’t really _that_ loud, were they?  He went to the gym in a foul mood, hitting the weights extra hard to relieve all the stress and anger pent up inside of him.  Afterwards, he made his way back home only to find a notice from the landlord on his front door.  _Fuck, what now?_

He made his way downstairs to the front office, which belonged to the landlord, Walder Frey. He was an elderly, shrewd man who insisted upon constantly raising the rent while doing little to improve the property.  And with his gruff, unfriendly personality, as well as the incessant need to leer at Dany every time he saw her, there was no love lost between the two men.

 

Jon knocked on the door and poked his head in.  “You wanted to see me?” he asked, wondering what the problem could be.   He paid his rent on time every month, in fact, he was usually early.

 

Frey frowned, motioning for Jon to take a seat.  “I’m going to get straight to the point, Snow.  I’ve been getting complaints about you and Miss Targaryen…”

 

Jon rolled his eyes.  _Tyrion!_   “Look,” he said, interrupting the older man, “Tyrion is bitter and disgruntled.  He’s exaggerating.  I’m a model resident and so is Dany.”

 

“You think Tyrion is the only one who’s complained?” Frey laughed cruelly.  “Why, I should be calling the cops on you two for indecent exposure!! Poor old Nan on the 6thfloor said she saw you two fornicating out on the balcony one morning! And the landlord at the neighboring building said some of his residents saw a couple having sex on top of the roof – a dark-haired man and a blonde.  Gee, I wonder who that could be!”

 

Jon flushed at a loss for words before recovering himself.  “Look…old Nan is nearly 90-years-old, her eyes may have mistaken her. As for having sex on the rooftop, that could have been anyone.  Dany’s not the only blonde in this building and I’m certainly not the only man with dark hair.  It doesn’t prove anything.”

 

“Aye, it’s circumstantial evidence,” the older man admitted.  “But the noise complaints certainly aren’t.  We’ve _all_ heard you two going at it like rabbits! Have you no shame?”

 

“Look…” Jon started but Frey interrupted him.

 

“No, _you_ look!  If I receive any more noise complaints, I’m evicting the both of you. End of story!”

 

Jon was furious. “What?!  You can’t do that!  We have a lease, dammit!”

 

“And that lease says it’s within my right to evict tenants for disorderly conduct!”

 

“Disorderly…. are you fucking kidding me?” Jon yelled.  “There’s a big ass hole that’s been in our apartments for months now!  You haven’t even bothered to call a contractor to get it fixed!  You’re a damn slumlord!”

 

Frey yawned, a bored expression on his face.  “Is that all?”

 

Jon was so angry he was shaking.  “No, that’s not all,” he said, as he stood up to leave.  “You don’t need to worry about evicting me because I’m moving!  Consider this my 30-days’ notice!

 

* * *

 

Dany was looking forward to spending the rest of the day relaxing after waking up early to attend yoga class and then going out for a late brunch with her best friend Missandei. Finally back in her apartment, she curled up on the couch, a smile teasing her lips, as she read her latest romance novel – an intriguing story of scandalous impropriety between two college professors.  She was in the middle of an especially smutty passage, involving leather cuffs and a riding crop, when she heard loud knocking at her door.  She walked over to open it only for Jon to storm in looking upset and agitated.

 

“Jon, what’s wrong?” she asked as she watched him pace back and forth in her living room. 

 

“It’s that fucking landlord, Frey!” he snarled, his jaw tight and fists clenched. 

 

“What did he do?” she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind as she tried to soothe him.

 

He sighed as he leaned into her touch.  “He said he’s been getting noise complaints about us…having sex.  I’m pretty sure it was Tyrion, he all but admitted it to me when I was checking my mail this morning.”

 

“Wow, I can’t believe he would do that,” she said, frowning in disappointment.  Tyrion had always seemed like such a nice guy.  Once he had even helped her carry groceries up to her apartment. 

 

Jon sighed and dropped his head.  “That’s not all… apparently the old lady upstairs saw us fucking on the balcony…” – Dany gasped –“… and some folks in the neighboring building saw us fucking on the rooftop.”

 

Dany’s face burned bright red.  She’d always known there was some risk when it came to their wild sexcapades but she’d never expected for someone to actually report them!  And she was embarrassed that old lady Nan had seen them, it kind of felt like getting caught by her mother.   “So what now,” she asked, her voice tinged with worry.

 

Jon turned to look at her, a serious expression on his face.  “He threatened to evict us if he heard one more complaint, some bullshit about disorderly conduct and indecent exposure.  So I told him I’m moving out.  Frey can go fuck himself!”

 

Dany’s mouth dropped open in shock.   _Moving?_

“And Dany…” he took a deep breath, “I want you to come with me.  I think we should get a place together.”

 

“But… Jon… I… I mean… this is all so… sudden…” she said, stumbling over her words.

 

He kissed her on the forehead, brushing a lock of hair back as he stared into her eyes.  “I know it is, baby.  But I don’t want to be apart from you… and we practically live together as it is.  When’s the last time you slept in your bed alone?  You’re either spending the night at my place or I’m spending the night at yours. And with our salaries combined, we could get a nicer, bigger place.  Maybe we could even rent a house.”

 

Dany stood frozen, her mind blank as she tried to process what was happening.   She looked up at Jon and saw that he was looking at her expectantly, his brown eyes wide and hopeful.  “Jon, I just don’t know…  I need to think about this, okay?”

 

“All right,” he said, the sting of rejection clear on his face.  “Well…uhh… I’m going to go back to my apartment and chill for a bit.  I’ll catch up with you later,” he mumbled awkwardly.

 

Dany felt bad.  “Jon, you know I love you.  It’s just a big decision to make.  Please understand.”

 

“Take as much time as you need,” he said quietly before walking out and closing the door behind him.

 

“Shit,” she said once she was alone again, knowing she’d hurt his feelings.  She made herself a cup of tea and resumed reading her novel, but her mind was on Jon the entire time as the hours passed by.  Moving in together was a big step, and while she loved spending time together, she also loved having her own space to escape to sometimes.  But he was right, they were practically inseparable and the truth was that he was the love of her life.  The thought of not going to sleep in his arms every night or waking up to his handsome face every morning seemed almost too much to bear, and after much thought and reflection, the decision was made.  She put her book down and walked next door to Jon’s, knocking gently. 

 

“It’s open,” he called out and she walked in to find him slumped on the couch watching football, a dejected look on his face.

 

She sat down beside him, taking his face into her hands and kissed him firmly on the lips.  “Yes,” she said simply.

 

“Yes?” he repeated, his face lighting up hopefully.

 

She nodded emphatically. “Yes, I’ll move in with you.”

 

He let out an excited whoop and jumped off the couch before pulling her into his arms and spinning her around the room.

 

“Jon, put me down,” she squealed as they tumbled back onto the couch together, laughing.

 

“What made you change your mind?” he asked, his brown eyes twinkling.

 

“I don’t want to be apart from you either,” she said, a soft smile on her face.  “I love you so much, Jon.”

 

“I love you too, baby,” he murmured, brushing his lips against hers tenderly.  His kisses gradually deepened, igniting a fire deep within her that left her yearning for more, as every nerve ending in her body sizzled with desire.

 

Their fierce passion burned hot and wild as zippers came undone and clothing was tossed to the side.  He grasped her hips and pulled her onto his lap, pushing deep inside of her with a single stroke.  “Oh yes, Jon. Fuck me,” she moaned as he bounced her up and down on his cock. 

 

Jon grinned as he picked up the pace, his stiff flesh stabbing into her fast and hard.   Her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust, drawing his attention as he buried his face between them, taking first one rosy nipple into his mouth and then the other.

 

“Jon?” she moaned breathlessly.

 

“Yeah, babe?” he grunted between thrusts. 

 

She smiled mischievously as she nodded towards the wall that Jon shared with Tyrion.  “Since we’re going to be moving soon, perhaps we should go out with a _bang_ and give the neighbors something to remember us by.”

 

A deep laugh rumbled in his chest as he stood up, while still inside of her, and walked them over to the wall in question.  “I love the way your dirty mind works,” he murmured before driving into her with an intensity that soon had them screaming at the top of their lungs as the wall rattled behind them.  Dany tossed her head back in ecstasy, all thought and reason vanishing from her mind as she dug her nails into his back, urging him on.  It was going to be a very long night...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do: comments/critiques keep me motivated and allow YOU to receive updates faster.
> 
> Bonus Points if you can guess what Dany's reading ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany go house hunting and one thing leads to another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys and Happy Holidays! Also, thank you to Dabnerys for looking some of this over for me and to Meisie who gave me a very naughty headcanon 😏

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/43135903615/in/dateposted-public/)

In the days following their decision to move in together, Jon and Dany busied themselves with looking for a new place to live.  Finding a place that was both spacious and affordable in Manhattan was next to impossible and so they decided to branch out into one of the surrounding New York City boroughs such as Brooklyn or Queens.  It would mean a longer commute to work everyday, but it would be worth it to have a love nest of their own where they could be as loud and wild as they wanted to without having to worry about pesky neighbors. 

 

Unfortunately, despite looking at tons of condos and townhomes for rent, they still hadn’t found what they were looking for.  Everywhere they looked was all either too small, too old, too expensive, or in a bad neighborhood.  They had both already given their 30-days’ notice to their landlord, and it was starting to get dangerously close to their move-out date.  If they didn’t find something soon, they were going to end up living out of a motel or crashing on their friends’ couches.  Neither option was particularly appealing, so when they saw that a new townhouse had recently gone on the market in the trendy neighborhood of Park Slope, Brooklyn, they jumped at the chance to check it out, making plans to attend the Open House scheduled for later that day.

 

Dany was a bundle of nervous energy as she passed the time away by doing chores and tidying up her apartment.  Out of all the neighborhoods she and Jon were considering, Park Slope was definitely her favorite.  It wasn’t too far away from Manhattan to commute, it was still affordable, and it had recently undergone a renaissance of sorts as droves of young families and professionals had started relocating there.  Once a neighborhood consisting of old, crumbling buildings and abandoned lots, it was now home to chic restaurants, bars, and boutiques, beautiful parks, and renovated brownstones and bungalows.  Moving there would be a dream come true and she hoped the townhouse would still be available by the time she and Jon made it over to the Open House.

 

The hours flew by and soon it was time to start getting ready.  She took a quick shower, applied a fresh coat of makeup, and changed into the floral-print wrap dress she’d laid out on her bed.  It was more conservative than the dresses she normally wore, but still did little to hide her sensual curves.  She paired it with strappy heels and silver earrings, and had just finished styling her silver-blonde hair into an elegant chignon at the nape of her neck, when she heard a soft knock at her bathroom door.  She turned to see Jon standing in the doorway, a smile on his face as his gaze lingered over her appreciatively.

 

“Hey, babe,” she said, walking over to plant a soft kiss on his lips.  “Ready to go?”

 

“Mmm, I’m not so sure now,” he replied, pulling her into his arms.  “You look so damn good in this dress, we might just have to take a rain check.”

 

“Jon…we can’t,” she whimpered, trying her best to maintain some semblance of control as he began peppering hot, wet kisses along her jawbone.  “We _really_ need to get going.  That townhouse isn’t going to be on the market for long and I have a good feeling about it.”  She brushed her mouth softly against his as she led him towards the front door.  “C’mon, I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he murmured, a sexy glint in his chocolate eyes as he ran a hand over her ass.

 

A soft gasp escaped her lips as arousal spiked within her, quickly traveling to where she needed him the most.  But there was no help for it now.  They needed to find a new place to live.  Once that was settled, she had every intention on riding him until the sun went down…or came up.

 

She brushed her lips against his – a soft, lingering kiss that held the promise of more to come – and then they were on their way, navigating the streets of Manhattan in Jon’s jet-black Audi A3 before crossing the Brooklyn Bridge into the Park Slope neighborhood.  Dany smiled as they drove down tree-lined streets bustling with activity.  Pedestrians were out in droves, filling the sidewalks as they walked their dogs, perused shops and galleries, or relaxed in open-air cafes, sipping lattes.  It was just like Manhattan, except prettier and slightly more suburban, and Dany was beginning to fall in love with it already.

 

They drove a few more blocks before pulling up to a wrought iron gate securing a beautiful townhome community.  Jon announced himself into the callbox, waited a beat for the gate to open, and then slowly pulled forward as they made their way down a long, winding road towards a gray and white, stand-alone townhouse with a huge FOR RENT sign in the front yard.  They parked and quickly stepped out of the car, walking up to the front entrance where a leasing agent greeted them.

 

“Welcome,” she said, a warm smile on her face as she handed them an informational flyer.  “Feel free to walk around; let me know if you have any questions.”

 

“Thank you,” Jon and Dany said in unison, smiling at her appreciatively before taking a peek at the townhome’s spacious living room, which was decorated with warm, earthy tones of brown, green, and deep orange.  It featured dark, hardwood floors, vaulted ceilings, and a stone fireplace.  And on the far side of the room was a large bay window, which offered plenty of daylight as well as a view of a small, but nicely manicured backyard. 

 

The adjoining kitchen was just as nice, featuring marble counter tops and stainless steel appliances.  _This is living,_ Dany thought excitedly, already imagining all the gourmet meals she could prepare once she finally had a real kitchen to work in instead of the impossibly cramped kitchenette back at her apartment.

 

“I really like this place, Jon,” she said, a pang of worry suddenly hitting her as she noticed all the other prospective renters roaming around.  “There are so many people here though…what if we don’t get it?”

 

“Shh,” he said, placing a soft kiss on her temple and tracing soothing circles on the small of her back.   “We’ll get it.  Don’t worry, babe.” 

 

“I hope you’re right,” she replied, trying her best to remain positive.

 

“I know I am,” he responded, a serious look on his face as his brown eyes probed hers.  “C’mon, let’s go upstairs,” he said, taking her hand in his much larger one.  “I want to check out the master bedroom – where we’ll be spending most of our time.”

 

“Okay,” she said, a knowing smirk playing on her lips as she followed him up the staircase. 

 

“Nice!” Jon exclaimed as they peeked in two smaller rooms while making their way towards the master suite at the end of the hallway.  “There’s enough space here for me to have a man-cave and you to have your girly room.”

 

Dany arched a well-manicured brow.  “And what exactly is a _girly_ room?”

 

“You know, a place for you to light candles, play cheesy love songs, and read those smutty romance novels you love so much.”

 

“Oh, hush,” she laughed, pushing him playfully.  “Are you jealous of my romance novels?”

 

He chuckled, snaking an arm around her waist as he pulled her close.  “Now why would I be jealous?” he murmured against her ear.  “I love how frisky you get after reading one of them…” – he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine – “…I have zero complaints.”

 

“I’m happy you feel that way,” she cooed, nuzzling against him as they walked into the master bedroom together.

 

“Wow!” Jon exclaimed and Dany could only nod her head in agreement.  The room was truly beautiful with its own fireplace, a large walk-in closet, and a balcony overlooking the street below.  She gasped when they walked into the adjoining bathroom, which featured his and her marble sinks, a separate stone tile shower, and a jetted, whirlpool bathtub.

 

She was in a daze, admiring everything when she felt Jon’s strong arms wrapping around her from behind. “This is nice, huh?”

 

“It is,” she breathed, leaning into his touch.  “All I can think about is how good it would feel to take a piping-hot bubble bath in that big tub.”

 

“I must have a one-track mind then,” he said, squeezing her tighter.  “Because all I can think about are all the different ways I’d fuck you in here,” he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over her skin.  “In the shower, in the tub, against the wall, on top of the sink…” He cupped her breasts through the fabric of the dress she wore, his hands slipping inside her bodice to fondle her nipples.  She couldn’t help the low moan that escaped her lips when he pinched them hard.

 

“Jon,” she whimpered. “What if someone catches us, this house is full of people.”

 

A soft laugh rumbled through his chest as he pressed her against the counter.  “I guess we need to be quick then,” he said, inching her dress up and over her hips. 

 

“But…we need to…make a good impres…” She never got a chance to finish her sentence, the words dying in his throat as Jon eased her panties to one side and slipped a finger inside her. He pulled it out, licked her juices from it, and then gently pushed two in.”

 

“Jon…ohh…” she moaned, her back arching under his assault as her hips circled shamelessly against his thrusting fingers.  While the fingers of one hand tunneled inside her, the other tore and snatched her panties away completely, tossing them down to the floor. 

 

“Fuck,” she gasped hotly as the long, firm strokes of his fingers continued to work magic. 

 

“My thought exactly,” he growled, unzipping his fly.  His cock bobbed free, glistening, thick and ready for her as his dark eyes found hers in the bathroom mirror.  And then he was inside of her, filling her completely as he pushed through her tight, silken folds.  She cried out at the spiraling sensation of being stretched so deliciously, his iron hard length threatening to split her in two.

 

He fucked her hard with deep, steady strokes as the sounds of skin slapping together, moans, and grunts filled the air.  Dany knew they were being reckless, potentially jeopardizing any chance they had of making a good impression with the leasing agent, but Jon’s beautiful cock was just too hard to turn down.  She couldn’t say no.  She’d never be able to say no.  She tossed her head back in ecstasy, her eyes fluttering closed as she accepted the stiff, heavy flesh he was penetrating her with.  His deep, driving strokes were driving her insane.

 

“Look at me,” he demanded, tugging sharply on her hair.

 

She had no choice but to obey, her eyes locking with his in the mirror.  His gaze bored into hers – deep, dark, liquid brown eyes filled with untamed lust.  He licked his lips and growled, trailing his tongue up her neck inch by delectable inch. “You’re so goddamn sexy, you know that?” he rasped, kissing the hollow beneath her ear.  “I love watching you in the mirror when we fuck.  You make the most amazing expressions when I’m inside of you.”

 

Her gaze shifted to take in her reflection.  Her eyes were wide-open, blue-green irises misty with lust.  Pink lips were parted, her tongue slightly rolled out.  She was a woman in the throes of sexual bliss and could feel her orgasm gathering like a raging storm, ready to sweep through her at any moment.

 

Hard hands gripped her hips, holding her steady, as his thrusts became harder, his breath ragged and strained.  “Let go, Dany.  I want to feel you cum around me.”

 

A few more pumps and she cried out his name, her body shaking wildly as the pleasure in her cunt radiated out to every part of her body.  Jon was right behind her, groaning into her hair as his entire body went taut, muscles tensing and face contorting with pleasure.

 

They didn’t move for several long seconds, both of them panting as the strong aroma of sex filled the air. 

 

“Damn, baby,” he said as he slid out of her.  “That was…” he trailed off, speechless.

 

“Yeah,” she sighed happily, smiling at him through the mirror. 

 

He spun her around and pulled her close, kissing her gently on the forehead.  “I’m sorry for ravishing you.  You’re just so fucking sexy, it’s hard for me to control myself.”

 

She giggled, running her fingers through his dark curls as she showered his face with kisses.  “Does it sound like I’m complaining?  Because I’m not.”

 

He laughed along with her as they adjusted their clothing.  “I’ll just be keeping these and adding them to my collection,” he teased, a smug grin on his face as he picked up her shredded lace panties from the floor and stuffed them in his pocket.

 

Dany snorted, rolling her eyes at him.  Jon had destroyed so many pairs of her panties (and bras too, for that matter) that she was seriously starting to consider buying her underwear from the local thrift shop.

 

Once they were presentable again, they peeked into the master bedroom, sighing with relief that the room was still empty.  Thinking the coast was clear, they walked out into the hallway, only to be met by several other couples who looked at them with a mixture of shock and disgust on their faces. 

 

“Seriously?” one woman exclaimed, tugging the arm of the man she was with as they marched down the stairs, and presumably out the front door, in an angry huff. 

 

Several other people followed suit and soon Jon and Dany were the only people left in the house, aside from the leasing agent.   She had an annoyed expression on her face when they finally approached her again to inquire about leasing details and the application process.

 

“Well, I must say, in all my years of showing properties, you’ve certainly found one of the more…unique ways to eliminate the competition.  All the other prospective renters have taken off.  If your credit checks out, I guess the place is yours.”

 

“Sounds great,” Jon replied, completely unfazed as Dany struggled hard not to blush.

 

They filled out the joint application together, including their employment history as well as a few references, and then they were on their way, with the leasing agent promising to get back to them with a decision in the next few days.

 

* * *

 

Less than a week later, Jon and Dany received the good news – they’d qualified to rent the townhouse! They wasted no time driving back to Brooklyn to sign additional paperwork, and in the days that followed, they busied themselves with packing and figuring out what to sell, donate, or toss out completely.  Of course they couldn’t leave their old apartment building behind without giving their fellow neighbors something to remember them by.  So when they weren’t having wall-shaking sex against the wall Jon shared with Tyrion, they were sneaking up to the rooftop terrace to make love under the moonlight, or even down to the laundry room in the middle of the night to fuck each other’s brains out.  They were completely oblivious and uncaring as to whether anyone saw them. It didn’t matter now anyway, they were moving on to bigger and better and their nosy neighbors and pesky landlord would soon be nothing but a distant memory.

 

The first few nights in their new home were rough, as they had to sleep on the floor, albeit with an air mattress, while they waited for their new king bed to be delivered.  They quickly learned that rough sex on an inflatable mattress wasn’t the brightest idea and after repeated failed attempts to patch up the leaky holes, they resigned themselves to just sleeping with nothing but blankets and pillows.  The old leather couch they’d salvaged from Jon’s apartment was only big enough to fit one of them comfortably when lying down, and they’d rather be uncomfortable together, sleeping in each other’s arms, than to be separated, even if it was only for a few short nights.  

 

And so it was that Dany found herself tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position that didn’t hurt her back, when the screeching sound of the smoke alarm woke her up.  “What in the world…?” she muttered, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she tried to gain her bearings.  She reached out for Jon, only to realize that she was alone, and so she quickly stood up and walked downstairs to see what the disturbance was all about.    

 

Upon walking into the kitchen, her nostrils were immediately accosted by the smell of burning eggs and bacon as thick, heavy smoke filled the air.  Jon was right in the middle of it, coughing and gagging as he attempted to fan the smoke away by waving the bushy end a broom at the smoke detector. Dany shook her head at the sight, walking over to open the backdoor and let some fresh air in. 

 

“What’s going on, Jon?” she asked, an amused smirk on her face.  “Are you trying to burn our new house down before we’ve even broken it in properly?”

 

He had a sheepish look on his handsome face.  “I was trying to make breakfast for you but I stepped away from the stove longer than I intended to and…” – he waved futilely at the smoke clouding the air – “…I think you know the rest of the story.”

 

Dany couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she walked over, cupped his face between her hands, and kissed him square on the lips.  “It’s the thought that counts.”  She kissed him once more, savoring the taste of him.  “How about we go out for breakfast instead?  We can walk around and explore the neighborhood a bit.”

 

“Good idea,” he said, nodding towards the burnt mush on the stovetop.  “I don’t think the food I cooked is fit for human consumption!”

 

A short while later they arrived at Le P’tit Paris, a laid-back corner bistro not far from their house, that served French cuisine and pastries.  They found a table in a quiet corner towards the back and passed the time away enjoying egg and cheese croissant sandwiches while talking softly and exchanging occasional kisses.  Afterwards, they decided to walk around a bit more, making their way through a grassy park with rolling hills and eventually coming across a series of shops and boutiques. One shop stood out in particular as it had a hot-pink neon sign on its storefront, which proudly announced itself as the _Velvet Lily._

Dany couldn’t help peeking through the window, her eyes opening wide as she saw a large assortment of sex toys and lingerie.  Without a moment’s hesitation, she rushed inside, dragging Jon along with her.   All along the wall hung dildos, vibrators, strap-ons, and plugs in every size, shape, and color imaginable.  There were inflatable dolls with usable genitals, leather whips, collars, and handcuffs.  Lubricants of all flavors.  Glow-in-the-dark condoms.  Cock rings. Nipple clamps.  Dany felt like a kid in a candy store, she didn’t know what to look at first.  One of the larger dildos caught her eye and she walked over to take a closer look.  Modeled in varying shades of gray with a wolf’s head at its base, it looked more like a long, thick sword than a penis. 

 

“Hmm, Longclaw,” she murmured, reading the description on the packaging, which promised endless orgasmic pleasure.  A mischievous grin crossed her face as she decided to tease Jon a little.  “Wow, this is the biggest dildo I’ve ever seen!” she purred, turning to look at him. 

 

Jon rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and snorted.  “And? So what?  I’m not big enough for you now?”

 

Dany giggled.  “Of course you are, babe.  I just wanted to get a rise out of you.”  She reached down to squeeze his cock through the crotch of his jeans, eliciting a low groan from deep in his chest.  “Besides, you’re _way_ bigger.”

 

She winked and sashayed away, with Jon right on her heels, eventually catching up to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.  “I see you wanna be naughty today,” he growled against her neck, taking a nip of her sensitive skin.  “You know what happens to naughty girls, right?”

 

“No.  What?” she gasped, breathless, pretending not to know the answer.

 

“They get fucked,” he rasped, squeezing her even tighter. 

 

She could only moan in response as an ache pulsed downward, settling between her thighs.  She could feel herself getting wet and was suddenly desperate to race home.  She needed to feel him inside of her.  “C’mon, let’s go,” she suggested, trying to pull Jon towards the exit, but he wouldn’t budge.

 

“Uh-uh,” he said, shaking his head at her.  “You’re not going anywhere just yet.  I’m not done looking around.”

 

“Jon,” she whined, a pout forming on her full lips.

 

“Patience, dirty girl,” he teased, a low chuckle rumbling through his chest.  “You’ll get it when I’m ready for you to get it.”

 

She blew out a frustrated huff, but had no choice but to obey as they continued exploring the rest of the sex shop.  They soon came across the bondage section, which was full of S&M toys including ball gags, electric whips, bed restraints, and a large selection of sex swings.  One of the swings looked just like the one they’d enjoyed at the swinger party. 

 

“This would look perfect in the corner of our bedroom,” Dany suggested as the memory of Jon fucking her senseless while she was tied up and suspended flashed into her mind. 

 

“It sure as hell would,” Jon said, a mischievous smile creeping across his face.

 

They placed it on hold at the cashier’s counter and continued walking around the store, this time wandering into the porn section, which featured adult films with ridiculous titles such as “ _The Devil wears Nada_ ”, “ _Throbbin’ Hood_ ”, and “ _Grinding Nemo_.” 

 

Dany burst out laughing. “They can’t be serious with these titles,” she said, fighting back tears.  “Let’s watch one, just for a laugh.”

 

Jon nodded in agreement, and together they picked out “ _Womb Raider_ ”, taking it into one of the seedy little booths in the back of the store that allowed for private viewing.  The movie kicked off almost immediately with an ecstatically screaming woman writhing in ecstasy as a man went to pound town on her.  Dany was immediately aroused and slid over to sit in Jon’s lap.  She didn’t know if she could wait any longer. She needed him.  Now.  And if the bulge poking her in the ass was any indication, he wanted her just as much. 

 

She slowly started grinding in his lap, not caring that the only thing separating them from the rest of the store was a tacky, beaded curtain.  Jon grunted in response, snaking a hand around to massage her clit through her clothes before all of a sudden pulling it away. 

 

“Jon!  Fuck, don’t stop!” she shrieked, exasperated at his endless teasing.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he teased, shaking his head at her as her eyes widened in fury.  “I told you, you’ll get it when I’m ready for you to get it.”

 

He promptly stood up, nudging her off his lap, as he walked through the beaded curtain into the main store area again.  Dany wanted to scream.  She marched after him, furious and ready to give him a piece of her mind, but stilled as he made his way into the clothing section and picked out a sexy lace bra and panty set with matching garter. 

 

“Now, _this_ is sexy,” he said, holding it out for her. 

 

“It is,” she agreed, arching an eyebrow at him.  “However, I’m not particularly interested in buying any lingerie since you’ve made a habit of ripping it all to shreds lately.

 

Jon barked out a laugh. “That’s what it’s for, babe, for you to look sexy and me to rip it off.”  He saw that she wasn’t smiling and immediately started making puppy eyes. “I’m sorry, I have been ripping your lingerie up quite a bit lately.  Would it make you feel better if I promised to replace all of it?”

 

Dany folded her arms against her chest, not wanting to give in too easily.  “I suppose it’s a start,” she huffed.

 

They continued browsing the clothing section and soon came across a large selection of costumes for role-play.  There was the naughty French maid, enticing elf, below-deck sailor girl, slutty snow princess, and sexy harem slave among other things.  What caught Jon’s eye, however, was the sexy schoolgirl costume, which featured a tie front white blouse, plaid mini-skirt, and matching tie. He pulled it off the rack and held it out for her, a hungry look in his eyes.

 

“Go put this on,” he said, nodding towards one of the dressing rooms.

 

“Are you kidding?” Dany clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and rolled her eyes.  She was all for dressing up sexy and role-playing, but the sexy schoolgirl look wasn’t her cup of tea.  She turned to walk away but Jon grabbed her arm, holding her in place. 

 

“Who’s the Dom?” he whispered hotly in her ear.

 

“You are,” she admitted breathlessly.

 

“And what does that make you?” he murmured, trailing hot kisses across the nape of her neck.  Her nipples were instantly hard and wet heat began to pool between her thighs all over again.

 

“A dirty little slut,” she gasped, suppressing a moan as he sucked at her delicate skin, hard enough to leave marks.

 

He chuckled softly.  “That’s a good little whore.”  He shoved the costume into her hands and then pulled away, but not before swatting her hard on the ass.  “Now go get dressed.”

 

Dany did as commanded, stealing away into a nearby dressing room.  A few minutes later, she stepped out to model the costume, which she had to admit hugged her curves like a glove, showing off her petite, hourglass figure. Her cleavage was noticeably on display and the ultra-short skirt showed off her legs to perfection. 

 

She didn’t even have to ask Jon what he thought about it because the lust was written all over his face as he circled her silently, checking her out from all angles.  “Go back to the dressing room,” he finally said in a thick, gravely voice.

 

Dany looked at him in confusion, wondering what game he was playing at.  Assuming he wanted her to change back into her regular clothes, she walked back towards the dressing room, only to feel him right behind her as he pushed her inside and locked the door behind them.  He was on her at once, pinning her against the wall and grinding his hips against hers as his mouth captured hers in a hot, devouring kiss. 

 

“So fucking sexy,” he grunted, ripping her blouse open as two creamy breasts spilled into his hands. He paused momentarily, drinking in the sight of them, and then he dove in, burrowing his face between them before taking first one rosy nipple into his mouth and then the other.

 

He grinned as he kissed his way down her body, stopping at her plaid mini-skirt.  He gently raised it up, taking the edge of her panties in his teeth before ripping them away completely and chucking the scraps of lace into the corner.  Dany couldn’t even be bothered to complain as he knelt between her legs and ran his tongue over her slick folds, eventually settling on her swollen nub.  He licked her gently at first, his tongue swirling lazily around the sensitive bundle of nerves.  And then he began lapping, a quick furious motion that soon had her writhing and moaning with ecstasy.

 

“Fuck!” she hissed between clenched teeth.  She could feel her orgasm coming, each flick of Jon’s tongue bringing her closer.  And then he abruptly pulled away, a teasing smirk on his face as he wiped his wet beard with the back of his hand.

 

Dany could have cried. “No…Jon…don’t stop…please…don’t stop…” she whimpered as she shamelessly tried to guide his mouth back to where she needed him the most. 

 

But Jon wouldn’t budge, shaking his head from side to side as he rose to his feet again.  “Do you want to cum?”

 

“Yes,” she cried desperately.  She didn’t know how much more of Jon’s teasing she could take.  She desperately needed to be fucked.

 

“Then show me how much you want it, dirty girl,” he rasped, pulling his jeans down.  His heavy cock sprang free, thick and straining towards his belly. A pearl of pre-cum glistened at the tip and her mouth immediately started to water.  “Suck,” he commanded and, like the dirty whore she was, she immediately fell to her knees, taking him into her mouth. 

 

Loud, sloppy, slurping sounds filled the dressing room as she sucked him hard while swirling her tongue over the veins of his shaft.  She cupped and rolled his balls in her hand as he threaded his fingers through her hair, groaning with pleasure.  His fingers slowly trailed down to her face, gripping it firmly, and in the next instant he was face-fucking her with rapid, powerful strokes.  She gagged when his tip hit the back of her throat.  Putting her hands on his hips, she tried to push away for some temporary relief, but Jon was merciless, holding her in place as he began thrusting even harder.  She forced herself to relax, the gagging sensation eventually fading as she eagerly awaiting the chance to taste his thick, white cream, but Jon had other ideas.   

 

He yanked her head off and pulled her to her feet, his cock falling out of her mouth with a loud pop. “You’re such a dirty little thing,” he growled, cracking her ass hard as a throaty moan fell from her lips.  “Do you know why I dressed you up as a naughty schoolgirl?”

 

“No, why?” she said, sucking in a breath as his hand crashed against her ass once more, sweet pleasure-pain coursing through her body. 

 

“So I could put you in detention and fuck the shit out of you,” he said, sitting down heavily on the dressing room bench as he pulled her over to straddle him.  He aligned his tip with her opening, and then yanked her down forcefully, filling her to the hilt as he slid past her velvety folds.

 

Dany’s mouth immediately pursed into a silent “O” of pleasure as all thought and reason fled her mind.  It didn’t matter that they had done this countless times before, each time still felt like heaven.  He filled her up like no other man ever could.  The pleasure was indescribable, her slick cunt cradling his hard cock, his hard muscles pressed against her soft breasts.  She stared at him in wonder, unable to look away as he licked his lips hungrily, his dark eyes devoid of everything but the passion happening between them.  And then he started to move, bouncing her up and down on his cock as he gripped her hips, holding her firmly in place.  Her breasts jiggled with each thrust, swaying enticingly as he took them into his mouth once more. 

 

“Yes.  Oh, yes,” she moaned, tilting her head and closing her eyes as he rammed into her relentlessly, his hard thrusts making her feel as if her body was on fire.  She could feel her climax rushing towards her like a runaway train, there was no stopping it, and in the next instant she snapped, her body shattering into a million tiny pieces.  “JON!“ she screamed as she came, her movements turning wild and uncontrollable. 

 

Her scream fed his own pleasure, and with a growl, he came as well, his thrusts just as frenzied as he shot his load into her. 

 

He held her tightly to him as they shuddered against each other, both of them still coming. Afterwards, he lifted her off of him slowly, placing soft kisses on her face and shoulders.

 

They made themselves presentable again and stepped out of the dressing room, picking up a few more items before walking to the cashier’s counter to make their purchases.  Their sales rep had an amused smirk on her face, but said nothing, clearly more interested in making her sales commission than putting them on the spot.  Moments later they were on their way home again, but this time with a fun assortment of goodies: new lingerie, a sex swing, the Longclaw dildo for Dany, a cock ring for Jon, and of course the sexy schoolgirl costume.  The _Velvet Lily_ had just become their new favorite store.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany settle into domestic bliss in their new townhome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll be updating Lone Wolf within the next few days as well.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/46061075374/in/dateposted-public/)

Dany was tired and irritable as she descended the stairs of the subway station into an underworld of trash, piss, and bodily odors.  Her feet were killing her after standing in five-inch heels all day while giving presentations to clients and it didn’t help that her boss had been an absolute bitch, yelling at her in front of everyone at a staff meeting.  The past few days had been especially draining as her public relations firm was in the midst of prepping for New York Fashion Week. She’d been working overtime every day; arriving early, leaving late, and barely having time to even take a lunch break. Now all she wanted to do was get home, crawl into bed, and go to sleep.

 

A few minutes later the train arrived.  She stepped into the nearest car and took a seat, grateful that she wouldn’t have to stand as other commuters quickly filled up all the available spaces in their rush to get home.  Two stops later, however, an elderly woman hobbled aboard, leaning heavily on a cane.  Dany looked around expectantly, hoping someone would give up his or her seat, but no one did as they carefully avoided eye contact while busying themselves with their phones.  Feeling bad for the woman, Dany stood up and offered her seat, which the woman graciously accepted.

 

“Oh, bless you, child.” She smiled, revealing a chipped tooth. “You’re just a little angel, aren’t you?”

 

Dany smiled warmly at her as she grabbed onto a nearby handrail to prevent herself from falling. “I try to be.”

 

The subway ride seemed to go on forever as the train lurched and jerked at every stop, jostling her into her fellow passengers, and it wasn’t long before she had a pounding headache along with throbbing feet.  Her phone chirped, signaling an incoming text message, and she hastily dug it out of the side pocket of her purse.

 

 _Please don’t be my boss.  Please don’t be my boss._ She chanted inwardly, bracing herself for yet another ridiculous demand.  To her pleasant surprise, however, it was Jon’s smiling face lighting up the screen.

 

_Jon: Hey, Babe.  I’m home. You close?_

 

 _Dany: Still about 30 min out_ 😭

 

_Jon:  Everything okay?_

She sighed, clutching her purse closer as more and more people crowded onto the train.

 

_Dany:  Not really… bad day at work and my feet hurt like hell!_

_Jon: Aw, babe, I’m sorry.  Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything once you get home_ 🍆

She smirked as a host of naughty thoughts ran through her mind.

 

 _Dany: Can’t wait_ 😏

 

The rest of the train ride was somewhat more bearable as she had Jon’s lovely cock to look forward to. She couldn’t wait for him to fuck all of her stress away.  She sighed happily, imagining all the kinky things they were going to get into once she got home, and before she knew it, the train pulled up to her stop.

 

She stepped off the subway, climbed the stairs to the street level above, and walked the few short blocks to the townhouse she shared with Jon.  She opened the front door to find rose petals scattered about the floor and a small, handwritten note waiting for her on a nearby table.

 

**_FOLLOW THE TRAIL_ **

 

Intrigued, she did as her lover instructed, following the trail of rose petals as she made her way upstairs into their bedroom and finally the adjoining bathroom.  She gasped at the sight that greeted her as Jon sat in the large, circular tub with damp, raven curls framing his face and a sexy smile teasing his lips. 

 

Large candles glowed around the tub, giving the dimly lit bathroom a soft, romantic ambiance as the sounds of a sultry saxophone filled the air.  Fresh rose petals floated in the water, giving off a delicious fragrance, and alongside the marble ledge stood a bottle of merlot and two full wine glasses. 

 

“Is this all for me,” she asked in awe.

 

“It sure is,” he said, his gaze running over her hungrily.  “Get in.”

 

Droplets of water trickled down the center of his chest, past defined pecs and sculpted abs to the dark trail of hair leading to his perfect cock.  It swayed enticingly beneath the surface, and she was instantly aroused as a warm flush of desire pulsed through her. 

 

She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, one button at a time, before tossing it to the side.  His eyes bore a hole through the black satin bra she wore, causing her nipples to peak, and she smiled seductively as she reached around to unclasp it.  Two heavy breasts spilled out, nipples pink and taut, and a low groan escaped his throat as he watched her.

 

She moved closer, teasing him as she eased her pencil skirt down her hips and thighs, revealing French-cut black satin panties that matched the bra lying on the floor beside her.  Then she slowly slid her panties down, giving Jon a perfect view of her shaved cunt as she kicked them to the side.  Her black, stiletto heels were the last to come off, leaving her completely nude, and she reveled in the attention as he stared at her, his eyes taking in every single inch of her body.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he growled, raising himself up on his elbows to get a better look.  His cock edged above the water, hard and ready for her, and she purred in delight as she slipped into the tub.

 

The water was piping hot, just the way she liked it.  And she happily settled herself between Jon’s legs, resting her back against his chest. The hard ridge of his cock nestled between her ass cheeks, rubbing and taunting as it slid along the crack, but he made no move to do anything about it just yet.  Instead he wrapped his arms around her, feathering light kisses along her neck.

 

“Tell me about your day, love,” he said, handing her one of the glasses of wine.

 

She took a long sip, savoring the red liquid as it slid down her throat, warming her all the way down to her stomach.  “It was bad,” she finally said.  “I think my boss hates me.”  She took another sip of wine before rattling off everything that had gone wrong at work that day, including a major client rejecting her marketing proposal and then her boss going ballistic about it.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jon murmured into her hair, placing a soft kiss on the edge of her ear.  “Your boss sounds like a bitch.” 

 

“She’s totally a bit—” The words died in her throat as Jon began massaging her neck and shoulders. “Ooh, that feels so good!” she exclaimed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.  She could literally feel the tension melting away as he worked his magic, kneading her tender flesh beneath his fingers with varying degrees of intensity.

 

“Jon?” she said after several long moments, nearly falling asleep from how good he was making her feel.

 

“Yeah, babe?” he answered.

 

“What if I’d taken you up on your offer to grab coffee when we first met?  Do you think that things would have turned out the same between us?”

 

It took him a while to answer.  “I think so,” he said, sounding thoughtful.  “We would have hit it off and I definitely would have scored a second date.  It would have been romantic – flowers, dinner, dancing – and afterwards, I would have taken you home and seduced you.”

 

She smiled.  “Seduced me, huh?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” he rasped into her ear.  “And once I found out what a freaky, dirty, little girl you are, it would have been game over. We’d be right where we are today.”

 

“I still can’t believe how badly I misread you when we first met,” she said, realizing how close she’d come to missing out on the love of her life.  “I thought you were yet another nice guy who only had boring, missionary style sex.”  She huffed out a laugh.  “God, I felt like such a _fucking_ idiot when I saw you through that crack!”

 

“Everything happened the way it was supposed to,” he said, his lips brushing the back of her neck.  “That crack in the wall was a blessing in disguise, even though you had to see me fucking Ygritte... sorry about that.”

 

“It’s okay, I imagined it was me you were fucking the entire time.”  Her lips twisted into a naughty smirk.  “Besides, I returned the favor a short while later anyway.”

 

Jon snorted, his chest shaking with laughter.  “You sure did!  I still can’t believe you did that…fucking hilarious!”

 

“Hmmph, she deserved it,” Dany said smugly.  She set her wine glass down and spun around so that she was straddling him, her breasts pressed against his firm chest.  He groaned softly, his chestnut brown eyes finding hers, and she planted a slow, languid kiss on his lips.  “I would never cheat on you, Jon,” she said, pulling back slightly to stare into his eyes again.  “I want you to know that.  I love you so much.”

 

He stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb.  “I love you too, babe.”

 

She sighed happily as their lips found each other again, their kisses soft and gentle at first before quickly becoming deeper, greedier.  His cock was hard with need as it pressed against her, teasing her clit as it slid up and down her velvety folds.  She wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate to be closer, and moaned with relief when he finally thrust himself deep inside of her.

 

“Oh, yes…fuck me, Jon…fuck me hard,” she begged, digging her nails into his back.

 

“Fuck!” he spat as he plowed into her, gripping her hips to hold her steady.

 

Her tits bounced with every stroke, jostling wildly as water splashed over the edge of the tub onto the floor below.  She closed her eyes and whimpered when he lowered his head and sucked the tip of one of her breasts into his mouth.  His tongue made lazy circles on her nipple, teasing it to life before giving equal attention to its twin.

 

“Mmm!  Fuck me so good,” she moaned, biting her lower lip.  “Don’t stop…don’t you dare fucking stop!”

 

“Never,” he groaned, reaching down between her legs to flick her clit expertly.

 

Her cries of pleasure mingled with his forceful grunts as he thrust harder, faster.  Every inch of her body was on fire and Jon had no intention of putting out the flames.  Instead he was taking her higher, sparking every ember as the burning pleasure threatened to incinerate her into ash.

 

A few more thrusts and she shattered, her orgasm detonating every cell in her body.  She cried out, her body caught in the throes of her climax, and she vaguely registered the fact that he was pumping his own release into her body seconds later.

 

When she’d finally regained enough energy to move again, she opened her eyes and looked straight into Jon’s. His dark eyes swirled with emotion – love, lust, possessiveness – and she knew they mirrored her own.  She hummed in satisfaction as she placed soft kisses all over his face, eventually settling on those plump, pouty lips of his that drove her wild. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I can barely remember what I was so upset about now.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he said, his voice washing over her in a sweet caress.  “You deserve it.”

 

She smiled happily and they kissed a bit longer as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Afterward, they washed each other off and stepped out of the tub to dry off.  They enjoyed some Thai take-out that Jon had picked up earlier on his way home from work, and then retired to bed, snuggling under the covers in a tangle of limbs.   

 

His gruff voice whispering, “I love you, Dany," was the last thing she heard before falling into a deep sleep, wrapped in the comfort of his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning found Dany in the middle of a gloriously erotic dream.  She fidgeted in her sleep, her hips writhing sensually as she lay on a white, sandy beach surrounded by palm trees and turquoise-blue water.  Jon was driving her wild as he sucked the hood of her clit, his tongue flicking over and over against the fleshy pearl hidden inside.   She moaned wantonly as she gripped at his curls, directing him to where she needed him the most.  He dragged his tongue over her folds, fingers digging into her thighs before they reached up to claim her breasts, tugging gently at her aching nipples. 

 

“Don’t stop!” she begged. “Please don’t stop!”

 

A rush of heat suddenly swept across her skin and her eyes fluttered open.  She gasped as she took in her surroundings.  The beach was gone and she was back in her Brooklyn townhome but Jon was still buried between her legs, his dark eyes piercing hers with molten desire.

 

“Good morning,” he said between lazy laps of his tongue. 

 

“Good _fucking_ morning,” she grunted, tossing her head back against her pillow.  She gripped the sheets hard, digging her heels into the bed as she gave herself over to the pleasure building up within her body. 

 

And then her phone rang. 

 

 _Fuck_ , she cursed inwardly.   She always set her phone on “do not disturb” before going to bed so she knew it could only be her mother calling.  That was the only number she allowed to come through no matter the setting. 

 

“Babe, I need to take this.” She sighed as the phone continued to ring incessantly.  Her mother wasn’t big on leaving voicemails.

 

“Don’t answer it,” Jon groaned in protest as he tried to stop her but she was too fast, wriggling away just out of his reach.

 

“Hey, Mom,” she said as she answered the phone.

 

Her mother’s voice sounded relieved.  “Hi, honey. I was starting to get worried.  I thought you were going to call me yesterday when you got off work?”

 

Dany immediately felt guilty.  With all the stress at work, she’d completely forgotten about calling her mom.  And once she’d gotten into the bathtub with Jon, her mind had been on one thing only…

 

“I’m so sorry, Mom.  I had a bad day at work and then…” – she turned and looked at Jon knowingly – “… I got a bit distracted after getting home.”

 

Jon smirked, reaching out to squeeze a boob as he started trailing kisses along the curve of her hip. She gave him a look that said, _Really, with my mother on the phone?_ And he tossed one right back, indicating that he didn’t really give a fuck. 

 

Exasperated, she hopped out of bed, threw on one of his oversized T-shirts, and walked downstairs into the kitchen.  Jon was insatiable and she couldn’t be tempted with his dick while she was on the phone with her mom. 

 

“So?  How have you been?” her mother asked.  “I guess you’re really smitten with this Jon fellow.”

 

Dany smiled.  “Things are going great, Mom.  He’s a keeper.”

 

Her mother snorted. “Well I would hope so since you decided to move in with him so soon.”

 

Dany tensed.  “Mom, please don’t start…”

 

“Well excuse me for simply wanting the best for my one and only daughter,” she said.  “Moving in with a man… unmarried… and he hasn’t even given you an engagement ring yet?  Daenerys, what are you thinking?”

 

Dany was seriously starting to get pissed off.  Her mother had a very bad habit of trying to tell her how to live her life and it was one of the main reasons she’d decided to move to New York.  “Mom!  Will you please stop?  People do it all the time!”

 

Her mother sighed.  “Daenerys, you’re 25 years old.  30 is right around the corner.  Don’t you want babies, a family?”

 

“Of course I do, Mom, and so does Jon.”

 

“Oh, really?” she said, with an air of disbelief.

 

“ _Yes, really_ ,” Dany answered, wishing that she had never answered the phone in the first place.  “We’ve talked about it before, Mom, we both want kids…eventually.”

 

“I just wish you would do things in the right order like your brother Rhaegar did!  Get married before moving in together!  And then start making babies.  I want more grandchildren!” She huffed into the phone. “Do you want to end up like Viserys? I swear, every time that boy comes over to the house he’s got a different girl on his arm.  He’ll never settle down!”  She clicked her tongue irritably.  “Just do things in order, Daenerys!  It’s for the best!”

 

Dany had reached her boiling point.  “You mean do things in order like you and Dad did?” she hissed through her teeth. 

 

For once her mother was speechless, and Dany immediately regretted her words.  Her parents had finalized their divorce only a few years ago, citing irreconcilable differences, as her father had a serious problem with alcohol.  Unpredictable and violent when drunk, he had physically abused her mother for years, even before they were married.  Dany and her brothers had been victims as well growing up and their relationship with their father was strained at best. 

 

“Mom, I’m so sorry,” she began, her voice small.  “I didn’t mean that…it wasn’t fair.”

 

“It’s all right, Daenerys,” said her mother, with a heavy sigh.  “You know I only want the best for you.  I just want you to be happy.”

 

“Believe me, Mom, I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life,” Dany gushed.  “Jon is a wonderful man.”

 

“Hmmph,” her mother said, seemingly unconvinced.  “You know, I’ve been meaning to tell you that Jorah came by the house not too long ago when we had Rhaegar’s birthday dinner.  He had some… _interesting_ things to say about Jon.” 

 

The very mention of Jorah’s name made Dany want to puke and she immediately flushed with anger at the thought of him running back to her family to badmouth Jon.  “Mom, please don’t listen to whatever bullshit Jorah’s been filling your ears with.  He’s got issues and…” She paused, suddenly tongue-tied because Jon had just walked into the kitchen butt-naked, his cock standing at full attention.

 

“What were you saying about Jorah, dear?”

 

“I was saying…I…umm…” Jon was inching ever closer, a mischievous smirk on his face and she couldn’t even remember what she and her mother had been talking about.  “Mom…let me…call you ba…”

 

The next thing she knew, Jon was on his knees, raising her shirt up as he immediately went to work, licking and lapping at her slit.  She bit back a moan, quickly hitting the mute button on her phone.  “Jon, we can’t,” she whimpered, trying to be strong.  But his dark eyes held her captive. Commanding.  Sexy as hell.  And the last of her self-control melted away like snow on a warm summer’s day.

 

“Daenerys?  Is everything all right?” she heard her mother say.

 

She unmuted her phone. “Yes, it’s fine…I…just…I need to…”

 

“You know,” her mother interrupted, “I think I want to meet this Jon.  I need to know who has my daughter so head over heels in love.  I have some vacation time saved up so how about I fly out to New York and visit for a couple of weeks?  You have the space, right?”

 

“Sure…yes, Mom…that’s fine…whatever you want,” she said from behind clenched teeth.  Jon was being merciless in his attention to her nub.

 

“Daenerys, you’re acting very odd.”

 

Dany tried to pull herself together.  “Mom, I’m so sorry, can I call you back?  Something just popped up.”

 

“All right, but don’t take too long,” she said, a hint of suspicion in her tone.  “This conversation isn’t over.”

 

“I won’t, Mom… promise,” she gasped before hanging up. 

 

She tossed the phone away and promptly scolded Jon.  “You are _incorrigible_!” she said, looking down at him. 

 

She couldn’t stay angry for long, however, because the sensation of his mouth on her cunt soon had her mewling with delight as his tongue explored her every nook and cranny. She moaned breathlessly as he parted her moist folds with his fingertips and thrust his tongue inside, spearing her with deep, delicious strokes.  All thought and reason fled her mind as she quivered on the brink of release.  She could feel her climax building, teasing her to unbearable heights.  She was so close…

 

And then everything stopped. Jon rose to his feet, a wry grin on his face as he shook his head slowly from side to side.  Dany wanted to scream.  “Are you freaking kidding me?” she shrieked.  “Get back down there and make me come!”

 

He laughed, as if amused by her mini-tantrum, and it only served to further stir her anger.  “Jon, I’m  _not_ playing with you…” she began, but he cut her off, crashing his lips against hers as he picked her up effortlessly, sitting her down on the kitchen countertop. 

 

In one swift motion he pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her completely nude as his brown eyes raked her over from head to toe.  His gaze was hot, predatory even, as it lingered on her full breasts before dropping down to her throbbing cunt.  He spread her legs wide, positioning himself at her entrance, but made no move to enter just yet.

 

“Once again, you seem to have forgotten who’s in charge,” he growled, pressing the tip of his cock against her clit. 

 

“Please,” she whimpered as a simmering desperation filled her.  She rolled her hips against him, seeking more friction, and still he didn’t move.

 

“Please, what?” he said, his voice low and dangerous.   

 

She huffed in frustration, shifting uncomfortably as she trembled with need. “You know what I want.”

 

“I need to hear you say it,” he murmured, leaning down to nip her lips with his teeth. 

 

She met his gaze defiantly, not wanting to give in.  But her body betrayed her as the words tumbled out before she could stop them.  “I want you inside of me,” she said, surprised at the raspy sound of her own voice, and the aching need in it.  “I want to feel every inch of you.”

 

His lips curved into a seductive grin.  He was enjoying the game they were playing, the power he had over her.  “Are you a slut?” he asked as he continued to toy with her.

 

“Yes,” she sobbed unashamedly.  “I’m a dirty slut and I want you to fuck the shit out of me!”

 

The words had no sooner left her mouth before he surged home, driving his cock inside of her with a powerful thrust of his hips.  A harsh cry escaped her lips as he stretched her impossibly, filling her in a beautiful convergence of pleasure and pain.

 

“Oh, God!  Yes!” Dany screamed as Jon pounded into her tender flesh, taking her hard while holding nothing back.  He fucked her mercilessly, punishingly even as her breasts bounced in rhythm to his every stroke while her mouth fell open in a silently scream of ecstasy. 

 

“Mine,” he grunted as the sharp sound of their flesh slapping together echoed throughout the room. 

 

She could feel the hard ridges of his cock as he glided over her velvet-soft inner muscles, penetrating so deep that they were no longer two separate people but one, the rush of sensation almost too much to bear.  He controlled the rhythm, hard and fast, then slow and deep as her cunt engulfed him in a fiery inferno.  The pleasure was spiraling out of control, taking her higher towards the climax her body was desperate for.

 

“Faster…Jon…I’m almost there…” she cooed, staring into his eyes.

 

He picked up the pace, his cock slamming into her again and again.  He battered his way deeper, clutching her tight, and that’s when she exploded.  Her orgasm hit her so hard that it knocked the wind from her lungs, leaving her breathless and gasping as her body shuddered uncontrollably. 

 

He was right behind her, groaning into her neck, a string of curses falling from his lips as he shot his load deep inside of her.  She milked him dry, her slick folds clenching around his length, until they both collapsed, panting heavily in each other’s arms.

 

Once they’d had a chance to catch their breaths, he gently helped her down from the countertop. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.  “You had me hard as a rock earlier and I just couldn’t wait for you to get off the phone.  I needed you.”  He kissed her again.  “Do you forgive me?”

 

She feigned anger for a few seconds before breaking into a smile and returning his kiss.  “Of course I do.” 

 

They chuckled together, kissing softly for several long moments before Dany gasped in sudden panic. “Oh, shit!”

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern in his voice.

 

Dany rolled her eyes. “My mom asked if she could come stay with us for a couple of weeks.  And I  _fucking_ said yes!”

 

Jon’s eyes opened wide. “What?”

 

“Yes!  And it’s all your fault!” she said, pouting.  “If you hadn’t seduced me, I would have still been in my right mind and could have gotten out of it, or at least talked her down into only staying for a weekend.”  She huffed irritably.  “Don’t get me wrong, I love my mom, but sometimes she can be a bit of a nag.” 

 

Jon rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to soothe her.  “I’m sure it won’t be that bad, Dany.  We can handle two weeks.”

 

“You don’t understand,” she said, shaking her head.  “Jorah’s been talking shit about our relationship and I don’t think my mom has the best impression of you so far.  She’s also not too happy about us shacking up.”  A terrible realization dawned on her that almost made her want to cry. “We’ll have to have quiet, boring sex the entire time she’s here!”

 

Jon just laughed. “Look at the bright side, babe.”

 

She looked at him like he was crazy.  “What could possibly be the bright side of this situation?”

 

He lifted her up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her back upstairs.  “The bright side is that, until she gets here, I’m going to fuck you in every way possible, in every single room of this house.  By then you’ll welcome the break.”

 

His gaze locked onto hers, and she arched an eyebrow challengingly.  “Even the man cave?”

 

He kissed her softly, a slight scrape of teeth on her lips that sent a shiver racing down her spine. “Yes, babe.  Even the man cave.”

 


End file.
